


𝑫𝒂𝒓𝒌𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝑫𝒆𝒔𝒊𝒓𝒆𝒔

by Quiltedwhxre



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SF9 (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Crack, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Humor, Incubus Hwang Hyunjin, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Sad, Sadism, Smut, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiltedwhxre/pseuds/Quiltedwhxre
Summary: "𝗜 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗳𝘂𝗳𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗱𝗮𝗿𝗸𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗱𝗲𝘀𝗶𝗿𝗲𝘀."❥ 𝗶𝗻 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗰𝗵 𝗝𝗶𝘀𝘂𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘃𝗶𝗰𝘁𝗶𝗺 𝗼𝗳 𝘀𝗶𝘅 𝗜𝗻𝗰𝘂𝗯𝘂𝘀𝗲𝘀."𝗔𝗿𝗲𝗻'𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗼𝘀𝘁 𝙙𝙖𝙧𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙛𝙡𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙧?"•••
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	1. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝕺𝖓𝖊

**Author's Note:**

> This book can be found on wattpad under the account aegyogemini. It'll be a very slow upload on here, so it might be better for you to read it on there. There are also special chapters that will be on there that won't be on here until a lot later, so check it out on there for a better experience.
> 
> {Currently there are seventy-nine chapters posted on wattpad and ten 𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑐𝑖𝑎𝑙 chapters.}
> 
> We're writing this book together and busting our asses doing it, but it's so much fun. And if you want, give us a follow. My account is Quiltedwhxre and hers is under the name, of course, aegyogemini...
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> 𝗪𝗮𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀 :3
> 
> Any chapter with any kind of smut will have an {m} in the title. If you're uncomfortable with it, then skip the chapter.
> 
> ~ If the idea of demons, death, and anything of the sort make you uncomfortable, then please don't read.
> 
> ~ There will be bdsm.
> 
> ~The ship is mainly hyunsung, but other members get in where they fit in.
> 
> ~This is purely our imagination and is only for entertainment purposes. It is not intended to harm the members in any way.

"If there aren't any further questions, then class is dismissed"–a deep and husky voice resonated throughout the lecture room–"except for you Mr. Han, please meet me at my desk," he said, his voice laced with arrogance and disappointment as he stacked a few papers together. Jisung rolled his eyes, he was exhausted and that tone made him want to pull his hair out. He sighed and turned on his heels to face his professor.

"Yes, Dr. Park?" He asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he made his way back to the wooden desk. 

"You seem tired," he inquired, letting a scoff escape his lips, which were curved up into a smirk. Jisung replied with a glare, he was completely done with the snarkiness of this asshole. "I can't see why, since you obviously don't put any kind of effort into doing the work I assign you," the towering man shrugged, the smile slowly dissipating. "Your family doesn't have the kind of financial background for you to be wasting your tuition away–"

"Don't talk about my family," Jisung interrupted, closing his eyes to stop himself from being disrespectful right back to this prick. "I'll try my best to do better on your work, am I free to leave?" He raised his eyebrows, turning away from his professor without even receiving an answer.

"If you are still in the same place as you are now in the future, you can kiss this college and all of your friends goodbye," he spat, so rudely that it made Jisung want to hurt him to the point of no return, but he knew it was a fight he would never win. He walked to the door and exited the room, leaving any tension that was built up behind.

Home, if that's what he could call it, wasn't any better. The walls to his apartment were so thin, he could hear every insult exchanged between his neighbours when they fought. Jisung tried to relax and listen to music, but their bickering was so loud. He needed to get away. As he was sliding his feet into his worn down boots, his phone started ringing in his coat pocket. Jisung's eyes widened when he saw the caller ID; he put the phone up to his face so quick that he accidentally slapped himself.

"Hello?" He answered, his eyes darting around. 

"Afternoon, this is doctor Kang. Are you Mr. Han, Jisoo's son?" A woman with a polite voice questioned, her tone was filled with sorrow.

"This is him, is everything alright?" He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and praying to whoever was willing to help that everything was okay.

"I'm calling to inform you that your mother will have to be discharged soon due to financial deficiency." The woman said, as professionally as she could.

"O-oh," his mouth went dry and he felt a lump in his throat begin to hurt.

"Without proper treatment, her condition will worsen and she may not have long after that. But as of right now, she's off of life support since she is breathing and functioning on her own."

"Uhm, I–" he was at a loss for words, what was he supposed to say?

"I'm sorry, sir."

"B-but..." he hiccuped, frozen in place.

"Unless you can cover the bill for a longer stay, we'll have to release her."

"I... I understand"–he gulped–"Thank you." His arm fell limp, and if he hadn't clutched it last second, his phone would've clashed with the cheap, wooden panelling. "Fuck," he breathed out, looking through his window. The student thought that his neighbours had gone silent but in reality his mind had just blocked them out. A low growl left Jisung's lips as he reached for the door, swinging it open and slamming it shut when he was out.

He didn't bother locking it, it's not like he had anything worth taking anyway, and he was so close to being evicted, he didn't even see a point. The snow crunched against the soles of his worn boots as he walked down the now white sidewalk, inhaling freezing air that sent a chill throughout his entire body.

He thought that this walk would be nice, but he hated the cold and that was all that surrounded him. He exhaled and saw his breath disperse into thin air. As the boy turned the corner, he immediately stopped: something caught his eye, something beautiful. It was crazy that he was even seeing it. It was phenomenal because it was something that shouldn't have been possible. 

A fully bloomed, living rose bush in the middle of winter that was just so captivating and enchanting with a beautiful blood-red pigment to the petals. Jisung stepped near it, the smell of the flowers so intoxicating that it drew him even closer, making his mind hazy with security and comfort. The extreme vibrancy of the blooms was just so pretty, it lured him in, a gust of wind making the leaves brush against one another. 

It created a whisper, one that told Jisung to approach it even further. And he did, he listened to the whispers, touching the soft, red petals all the way down to the stem.

Jisung gasped when he pricked his finger on a tiny, yet sharp thorn. The boy didn't flinch; he didn't feel any kind of pain. He looked at the blood pooling at his fingertip, it was the same colour as the roses. As the wind pushed the leaves against one another, the whispers got louder and he became even more infatuated with the splendorous features, like a child in the store attracted by a colourful bag of candy. 

He suddenly felt a warm aura overtake him. This aura got stronger and stronger the more he bled. Suddenly his eyelids felt heavier, he stumbled back and after that all he knew was darkness.

Jumping awake, Jisung only saw his bed in the midst of his dark room, the only sliver of light came from his window. He felt alone again, just as he did before; that is, until he saw a figure in the corner of his room with glowing red eyes, staring directly at him, the warm aura settling around him again. Regardless, he began to panic, but he was frozen in place, unable to escape as he witnessed the eerie figure seem to slowly get closer. The entity emerged from the shadows of the room. 

The moment it started moving is when Jisung felt his heart start to pound against his sternum. As it came into light, it's eyes turned to what seemed to be a normal shade of brown, but with a glint that felt hypnotic and overbearing. They looked intensely dark, unnerving, off-putting, and overall daunting. The individual, appeared human—a man at that— with a visual that was undoubtedly surreal. 

He had a rose as pretty as the ones from the rosebush, in between his unnaturally perfectly white teeth. He wore a seemingly expensive black suit with a silk handkerchief peeking from his chest pocket and a small velvet colored rose decorated with jewels and crystals. There were golden decorative shoulder pads with sparkling tassels dangling from them. He was tall and slender: beautifully proportionate. Jisung heard the same whispers he heard from the bushes and was sure that it was voices he was hearing and not the collision of the leaves. He then woke up again, in the confines of his home, panting and staring at the same exact spot the strange being stood in.

He looked around, trying his hardest to figure out what the hell just happened. The room was strangely quiet, no AC running, no arguing, no barking outside...

Nothing.

He felt a shiver run up his spine, so bad that he jolted. The bed creaked a bit and he felt breathing against the nape of his neck. Jisung's eyes widened, and just like before he was frozen in place, trapped. He then heard a voice in his ear whisper, "I can fulfill your darkest desires." The voice was smooth and filled with tranquility, the opposite of Jisung's frantic breathing. The next thing he knew was waking up outside in the cold, his finger stinging with pain. 

Scrambling to stand up, he almost slipped on ice. Regaining his footing, he no longer felt warm and immediately started to shiver. The rose bush wasn't alluring anymore: it was lifeless now, leaves and petals cracking and falling to the ground from the pressures of the chilling air. He must've been out there for some time because the winter sun was setting in the sky, which was painted and splattered with beautiful shades of warmth–the opposite of what he felt–and dusted with clouds here and there.

He was afraid, he couldn't help but wonder why, or how his mind could make up such things. It was absolutely terrifying, just like the thing in his dream. The mysterious sentence clouded his mind. 

_"I can fulfill your darkest desires..."_

_I don't have any dark desires, so why would I think that up?_

Although he didn't see anyone around since everyone was in their homes due to the weather, he had this unshakable feeling that he wasn't truly alone anymore. He then whined abruptly from the growing pain on the tip of his right index finger. Sticking his finger in his mouth, the blonde tried to disregard it, but that voice was stuck in his head. He fished in his pocket for his earbuds, which luckily weren't too tangled when he pulled them out, and plugged them in, heading back to his sorry excuse for a living space. 

"I need a nap," he huffed out, shaking his head subtly.

~~


	2. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝕿𝖜𝖔 {𝖒}

_That rose..._

_Those eyes..._

_That voice..._

Things that wouldn't leave his mind: he constantly thought about it. It was all so confusing. Why did he see a beautiful rose bush in the middle of winter? How did it just suddenly wilt away? Why did he pass out from it? Who was that man? 

These questions floated around in his mind until his thoughts were interrupted by the loud blaring of his ringtone. The silence had become so deafening that he was startled by it.

_Rowoon..._

"Hello?" The blonde answered, a bit of annoyance in his tone. He had been sitting in silence, zoning out, just thinking about his new experience.

"Hey, Chan and I are going out today, wanna join? My treat," the ravenette asked. Jisung could just hear the smile in the older's voice, what the hell was he so happy for?

"Uhh... sure," the blonde shrugged, blinking slowly. He didn't really want to go but he hadn't seen them in a while, and being alone was getting a bit frightening for him.

"Cool, we're going to the place that just opened, it's on campus. I don't really remember what it's called."

"I know which one you're talking about, I'll be there in a few," the student nodded, ending the phone call and standing up from the bed to get ready for his day out.

Sitting down with his friends, Jisung smiled warmly, greeting them. 

"Damn it's been a minute, hasn't it?" Rowoon commented.

"Yeah it has," agreed Chan, "us three just hanging out alone together, y'know?" he flashed a dimpled smile at Jisung and then Rowoon, who was to his left. 

"Did you get taller?" Jisung asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at his raven-haired friend. The oldest of the three chuckled sheepishly while the curly-haired australian looked at him with wonder in his eyes.

"Why don't we catch up?" Rowoon proposed, deciding to just change the subject. "Jisung! How have you been? How's life? School?" The eldest inquired. 

"Oh, it's- it's fine"–he stammered–"yeah... yeah it's good," he nodded, smiling weakly, looking down after.

"Hmm, you sure?" Pressed Chan.

"Yep. Everything is perfect and great, all happiness over here," he said, forcing a smile onto his face. He was terrible at lying.

"We've known each other since middle school, you think I don't know when you're lying?" Rowoon raised his eyebrows.

"Well you obviously don't because no one is lying here, I'm telling the truth," he nodded, using excessive hand gestures. Rowoon and Chan only glared at him with piercing eyes. He hated when they did that. "I am, I am, I promise," he nodded, speaking more sincerely, even if he was still lying.

"No you're not. Tell us what's up," the Australian pitched in, his tone a little more serious and firm which wasn't really normal for him.

"It's no use," he sighed in defeat without even having told them anything. "You won't believe me," he insisted, looking at the table in dismay.

"Jisung look at me," Rowoon requested. "When have we ever not believed you? We're always on your side,"–He furrowed his eyebrows–"c'mon how bad could it be?"

"Yeah, don't worry Ji, you can tell us," Chan added.

"Okay, don't laugh," the blonde sighed, bracing himself for any criticism, "but, I had a nightmare yesterday," he huffed. "It felt so... real. It happened when I pricked my finger on this rose bush–" 

"Rose bush?" The curly haired boy interrupted. "Were you out flower shopping?" Chan asked, smirking, the boy next to him motioning for Jisung to continue.

"No, it was outside, fully bloomed and everything. You would think it was impossible because it's literally snowing out there."

"You sure it wasn't fake?" Rowoon tilted his head, suspicious of anything and everything coming out of his mouth.

"No, Rowoon. It was fragrant and I touched it. It wasn't plastic," Jisung responded, cocking his head to the left. "When I was near it, I felt like I was... safe, like someone was holding me and caressing me back to health and happiness," he finally spoke without thinking, only explaining what he remembered and staring at mere space.

"What?" Chan mumbled under his breath, looking over to Rowoon and back to Jisung. Luckily his little comment went unheard by the blonde or else he would've stopped speaking altogether.

"After that I blacked out." Jisung looked up at his two friends, awaiting their reactions. "That's when it all started. Something, or someone, he looked like"–he paused, trying to think of the best word to describe the ethereal creature–"like a prince or something, he had red glowing eyes that turned brown when they hit the light. It was so creepy."

"Sounds terrifying, what did you do in this dream?" Chan asked, fully immersed in his experience. 

"That's the thing, I couldn't do anything, it's like I was stuck, as if he had this kind of control over me."

"What'd he look like?" The tallest asked, narrowing his eyes. He wouldn't say it out loud but Jisung sounded insane to him, a fully bloomed rose bush?

"He was fucking... beautiful, I don't even know how I thought up such a guy. He told me... that he 'could fulfill my _darkest desires_ '," he squinted his eyes in confusion.

"Huh, weird..." Chan commented, the eldest nodding.

"But here's the weirdest part: Although, I woke up to him in my room literally twice in a row, the final time I woke up, I was still outside and I didn't feel alone after that," Jisung finished. "So, what do you think?" He looked between the two.

"I think you're really stressed, Sung," proposed Rowoon.

"You think I'm crazy," he sighed, looking to the window behind his two friends.

"He didn't say that, it's just that sometimes, our minds can play tricks on us." Chan reassured, trying to make the best of the situation.

"Nope, I meant what he said, I think you're crazy," he said bluntly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Rowoon..." Chan tried, touching the male's arm.

"Look, Jisung, I know there's a lot going on in your life right now, but you're obviously not okay," the tallest added, grabbing the blonde's hand and making direct eye contact. He was unusually harsh with his words and it sort of frightened Jisung.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," the boy sighed. Rowoon pulled his hand away and exhaled. 

"I'm just worried is all." He said softly, tapping the table lightly, his face turning into a bit of a pout.

"Let's just hope this doesn't happen again. You seem scared and we don't want that," Chan voiced. Jisung knew Rowoon meant well and as always, Chan was trying to make things better, but they were only making his fears worse. What if he _was_ crazy? That is an entirely new and expensive problem that he wouldn't be able to fix.

"No matter what outlandish dreams you have, we'll always be here for you," the ravenette smiled warmly, as a means of reassurance.

"Yeah, okay," the boy agreed, smiling back and taking a deep breath. He decided he was gonna try and enjoy his time with his two best friends. "Well uhm... some good news is, I have a job interview tomorrow afternoon!" 

"Oh? Now that's something I can't believe." The curly-haired boy joked.

"Yes, It's true"–he rolled his eyes at Chan and looked at Rowoon–"I applied to assist a lady at her office job. I figured it'd pay a decent amount, it might also help me focus more, hopefully get a little better in school too."

" _Ooooh_ , how fun Ji! I'm so happy for you!" Chan toothily grinned, dimples appearing as he did.

"Calm down, he hasn't gotten it yet," Rowoon teased, nudging Chan and looking at Jisung who was finally starting to feel better with them. "I'm kidding of course, that's great! Also, if you need help with school, I'm here too!" The ravenette pouted.

"I know, I know,"Jisung groaned, letting his head fall forward.

"I'm offended you didn't come to me." his pouty expression turned back to a smile, "So, how's the mom?"

"Uh- she... she could be better," Jisung frowned, he really didn't want to talk about it and he didn't know what the hell he was gonna do. He couldn't go see her since he didn't have a car or the money to pay for a train ticket.

"I'm sorry," Chan placed his hand over the blonde's.

"That woman is the strongest I've ever seen, like that time we tried to block her out of the room with your dresser and she bursted through the door like it was the easiest thing in the world," Rowoon reminisced, making the table fill with laughter. It's something Jisung loved about him, he could make anything happy within an instant. He made the student feel better without even trying, like it was second nature.

"Good afternoon, I'm Chaeyoung and I'll be your waitress for today. Can I start you guys off with some drinks?" A woman smiled brightly, patiently awaiting their answers.

"Sure!" Chan replied.

Jisung was treading down the sidewalk, dressed in business casual clothing, on his way to his job interview. Although he was excited and happy, since his day had gone quite well, he was nervous about his interview. It was his only shot at making baby steps to hopefully turning his life around: He couldn't afford to mess it up. 

His mind was cluttered just like the street he was crossing. Jisung needed this job so badly and all he could think of was this interview going completely wrong. The boy watched his feet in deep thought as he walked, too focused on each step he took to even notice he was headed straight for another person crossing the crowded intersection.

Before he could even look up at the person ahead of him, he bumped into them. A soft 'I'm sorry' was about to leave his lips until he turned and saw that the street was silent and empty, everyone gone except for one person standing in the distance, watching him. Jisung looked around frantically, where the hell was he? And why did he feel so... weird?

The student looked at the man, he'd moved closer, way too close for him to run towards the blonde while he was looking away. Jisung examined his environment for only a few seconds. There's no way he could've gotten to him that quick.

The closer the man moved, the more the boy felt an amorous ambience settle over him. Shuddering, he tried not to pay the feeling any mind, but it was impossible. It was so damn overbearing that he felt his chest start to fall and rise fairly quickly. 

Everytime he blinked this man was growing nearer to him and the lustful feeling he was getting became stronger. He couldn't even believe what he was seeing, maybe he's just hormonal and having different thoughts. He shut his eyes tightly in efforts to see if the guy was really moving towards him whenever he closed them.

The progression towards him happened as he predicted, his feeling of arousal only strengthening. When he suddenly felt the presence of this strange man in front of him, he couldn't help but let out a quiet whimper. He had the sensation that he was being touched all over and it felt amazing. He hadn't really gotten such attention like this and it was new to him. Nevertheless, he loved it and wanted more, but he didn't at the same time.

Jisung had no idea what the hell was going on. He was scared and this dream, this occurrence, whatever it may be, was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. He started trembling and he didn't know why. Maybe it was fear or the immense pleasure he felt. One thing he did know was that this wasn't the same as the day before yesterday. The suffocating atmosphere was so strong that he couldn't control himself, he couldn't control his hyperventilation, the little noises escaping his lips, or even the want for more.

He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to know what this man looked like; this couldn't be the being that resembled a prince, he was dressed more elegantly. This man had a casual outfit: an army green bomber jacket, black hoodie underneath, some regular old black jeans, and thick black boots. That wasn't all though, he also had a black baseball cap on his head, covering his eyes and a mask covering the rest of his face.

Jisung's eyes shot open, he thought he would see another beautiful man, or maybe another pair of red eyes, something that would frighten him; instead, all he saw was a pink wall. He was in the waiting room at his–hopefully–new job. How'd he even get there? The boy couldn't recall arriving at all. He looked around the quiet room, batting his eyes, curious as to what the hell just happened. 

When he shifted in the seat he sat in, he felt a chill shoot up his body from his pelvic region. His breath hitched as his hands tightened on the arms of the chair. His eyes shot to his pants and he witnessed how tight they'd become. He immediately reached down for his black computer bag and placed it over his lap. The blonde accidentally created even more friction which made him grunt as quietly as he could. There were people around who, like him, were waiting to be interviewed.

Many minutes passed before the office door finally opened and a woman came out with a clipboard. She was stunning, pitch black hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes.

"Mr. Han?" She asked aloud, the boy not answering because he was too busy thinking about recent events regarding these dreams and strange men, or whatever they were. "Han Jisung?" She asked again, looking around. The blonde looked up at her in confusion.

"Yes?" He asked, completely forgetting what he was there for.

"Are you here applying for the position of my assistant?" She furrowed her eyebrows, eyes darting back down at the paper. 

"Oh"–he stood, holding the laptop close–"Right, I apologise."

"It's fine, we're all having a pretty bad day," the woman shrugged, nodding her head towards the hall, nonverbally asking him to follow, which he did.

"It's not that it's bad, just..." he narrowed his eyes, "strange."

"Ahh, that's understandable," she opened the door for him when they were at the end of the hall. "Well, take a seat and we'll go ahead and get started." The woman walked around the desk and sat down, extending her hand out to him. "I'm Park Rosé, but you can call me Ms. Park."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Park. It would be an honour to work for you." Jisung sat down making sure to give his best smile and maintain eye contact. She stared at him for a while, which made him a bit uncomfortable. Why was she looking at him like that?

"Uhm, right," she chuckled out, clasping her hands together. "What's your schedule like? I know that in your resume you said that you're currently a college student." 

"Yeah, I have classes everyday but they're mostly in the morning, besides the one that's later tonight." He answered, brushing a stray strand of hair out of his face.

"That's good, I usually get into the office around 12:00 every afternoon, I leave at around 7:30 everyday, is that enough time to get to your class?" She cocked her head to the right in question.

"Yeah, it should be," Jisung nodded, he found her kind of strange. Her mannerisms and all, they weren't enough to make him nervous, but the problem in his pants lingered and so did that heated atmosphere. It wasn't as prominent, but it was enough to make him uncomfortable every time he moved even a little bit.

The interview didn't go bad at all, she was calm, more than he thought she'd be. She was a bit off-putting, but he brushed it off. Ms. Park dismissed her soon-to-be assistant, the both of them waving each other goodbye. 

Arriving back home, Jisung was relieved. He had a weird feeling that he had been pursued the whole way to his apartment. The man slipped off his nice shoes, putting his laptop bag onto the floor next to his bed. Suddenly, he felt hot, the same as before. It scared him, but he thought taking care of it could make it subside and maybe take away some of his troubling thoughts. 

Unbuttoning his white shirt, he plopped down onto his bed. He fumbled a little bit trying to unzip his black slacks, eyes widening when he saw that he was extremely hard, a generous amount of precum collecting at his tip. The most difficult thing was definitely moving his underwear out of the way: he was unusually sensitive. 

The blonde hesitated a bit, finally deciding to touch himself. He stroked himself gently. He hadn't really done it in a long time since he kept himself busy with his mom's hospital bills and school. He was comfortable, sitting in a position that didn't hurt him. His movements weren't too slow or too fast to wear him out. 

The boy was startled to feel the same strong sensation from before. And he was sure he couldn't have been alone in that room. He was afraid: he could sense someone's eyes burning holes into his skin. He didn't know what to make of this situation, he felt like he was being touched in multiple places, but couldn't figure out who was doing it, nor did he know how or why. 

Jisung whined, feeling a wave of pleasure course from his hips, up his waist, and all across his torso. His chest heaved, his legs began shaking, and he started to feel overwhelmed. He didn't even realize that he stopped touching himself all together. The wonderful feeling continued, the boy squirming around on his bed. His small whines turned to moans as he felt a coil at the pit of his stomach tighten quickly. In no more than a minute, the boy came with a jolt, a loud whimper escaping his lips. Jisung normally wouldn't last for too long, he knew that, but reaching his climax that fast had never happened.

He felt abnormally tired and he could not figure out why. He didn't know what was going on with his body or mind. All he knew was that the chilling feeling he had all day had suddenly disappeared. He was too exhausted to question anything, so he made sure to clean off quickly and doze off to sleep.


	3. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝕿𝖍𝖗𝖊𝖊

Jisung was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about how his life might improve once he started his new job. It was swell until an instinct was just telling him, urging him, _screaming_ at him to wake up. Sitting up, he heard a noise in his room and it sounded very close by. He picked up his phone to check the time. His brightness was at the maximum level so it blinded him until his eyes could adjust. The bright light of his phone illuminated as much as his whole bed. When that happened, the boy gasped, freezing when he spotted a silhouette seated at the foot of his bed. 

"Oh, you're finally awake," it said. Jisung couldn't believe it, It spoke, the figure spoke. The student could swear he felt his heart drop into his stomach. The voice sounded so familiar and it only took him a short while to figure out that the voice was the exact same one as the man in his dream, the one that resembled a prince.

He found his voice again and immediately started screaming, looking at the baseball bat right next to his closet door and jumping from the bed, dashing over to the closet. When he blinked, it was gone. It was always there in case of an intruder. He looked around in a panic then turned around, staring straight at the chest of that mysterious man.

"Looking for this?" he tilted his head. He had it, he had the bat, his long fingers were wrapped around it. "It wouldn't work anyway." he shrugged, smirking down at Jisung who coughed out in fear before letting out another shriek. He rushed to the door of his room, looking back and watching to see if the man was moving; he wasn't, he was just standing there, staring directly at the blonde with a chilling smirk on his face.

When Jisung turned his head to his door he stopped to see him again, he didn't know how any of this was happening. All he knew at the moment was fear. There was no way this was real. He ran back to his bed and got under the covers, trembling uncontrollably and tightly clutching the cover over his head. 

"You're not real, you're not real, he's not there..." he panted, trying his best to convince himself that it was his mind playing tricks on him, just like Chan said. Once he had a moment to think, he realised the atmosphere was the same that surrounded the rose bush. Jisung stayed under the cover for a while, until he felt it was safe. He slowly loosened his grip on the comforter and peaked from under it, his eyes darting from the door and then to the edge of the bed, he wasn't there. The student sighed in relief and laid back, maybe Rowoon was right, maybe he did need help.

"Personally I think you're overreacting, darling," the man said. His voice pierced through the silence, which made it sound so loud, even though he was speaking softly. He was standing directly next to the bed. Jisung slowly turned his head and stared up at him, he was unable to make any noise and he was sure whoever this was could hear his heartbeat. "Try to refrain from screaming again, I think that both of us are pretty tired of it," that smirk was still on his face, how could someone be so beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

"I'm calling the cops!" The blonde exclaimed, retreating back under the covers, taking his phone into his hands.

"It's a bit impossible to do that without a phone, wouldn't you say?" the man asked, confusion in his voice. The next thing Jisung knew, his phone had turned into dust, right in his hands.

"This is just a dream," his voice quivered. He hoped and prayed that this was only just that or he would not only have to pay for a new phone, he was probably gonna die too.

"I'm flattered Jisung, honestly," he chuckled, placing his hand over his chest. How did he know his name?

"Who are you and what do you want from me? I don't have any money!" he exclaimed. He could feel the daunting man sit on the bed, but he couldn't see when his face scrunched up in disgust as he did.

"The whole money thing was always a strange concept to me, I mean it's basically just what your clothing is made of," He looked around the room, his eyes following the tacky pattern of the wallpaper. "Humans are honestly so peculiar...I can't believe I used to be one," he mumbled, mostly to himself but loud enough for the student to hear.

"W-what the hell are you even talking about?!" he exclaimed, his mind so disoriented that the words escaping his lips were a bit slurred.

"I can tell you if you remove this atrocious comforter," he answered, pulling at the cover with two of his fingers.

"Go to hell!" he shouted, he wanted it to sound even a little intimidating but his voice betrayed him and his words came out breathy and shaky.

"There's quite a bit of irony in that statement don't you think?" 

"F-fuck you," he whimpered, his voice unusually meek.

"Fuck me?" The raven haired man pretended to be surprised, placing a hand over his chest "Oh Jisung, It's a little too early for that, dear." He chuckled arrogantly. There it was again, his name.

"You... how do you know my name?" he asked, reluctantly removing the thick cloth from over his head, peeking at him.

"I don't think that matters right now." 

"What- what are you even talking about? Who are you?" Jisung asked, sitting up and sliding back to lean against the headboard. The luxurious man stood from the bed, dusting his costly suit off and straightening it out.

"My name is Hyunjin, I am a prince, but I'm sure you knew that. Moreover, I am technically not human, although I was once, a very long time ago." he took loud, yet graceful steps around the room, studying the blonde's belongings as he spoke. "I am a prince of Lucifer and the ruler of the ninth hell," he stopped, looking directly at Jisung.

"What the hell?" The blonde thought out loud, narrowing his eyes. He couldn't understand anything that was happening.

"I forgot humans are simple halfwits," he whispered under his breath, sighing afterwards. The terrified college student furrowed his eyebrows, taking offense to his comment but staying silent since he didn't have the guts to say anything about it. "I am a demon, an incubus. Do you know what that is?"

"I don't... but–"

"Well in lucid terms," the other interrupted. "I'm a sex demon." he rolled his eyes, obviously displeased by the term.

"What does that have to do with me?" the boy asked, his voice raising a bit, what the hell was a 'demon' doing in his room? "Why are you even here?!" he shouted again.

"Please settle down or you'll frustrate me and force me to do something neither you nor I want," he said calmly as well as firmly. Jisung immediately complied, closing his mouth. "Your mind is adrift, you're lost in the woods and you can't find your way out," he walked closer while Jisung stepped out of his bed. "I'm here to guide you out of those woods before the whispers of the trees inevitably lead you to your demise." 

_What the hell is he talking about?_

"But you- you're a demon, why would you wanna help me?" Jisung asked him, bewildered at this being entirely.

"I don't"–he shrugged–"I'm here for my benefit," He answered truthfully. "The deal is..." the being smiled, walking closer to Jisung, "you help me, and I'll help you." Jisung stayed silent after this offer, he glanced at the bat that was back next to his closet door. Hyunjin noticed the movement of his eyes, which caused his expression to darken. "I would think wisely before I tried something I would regret if I were you." His voice sounded so terrifying and quiet. Could he read his mind?

Despite the intruder's warning, Jisung ran for his bat again, there was no way this guy could be serious, he didn't believe it. Ninth hell? Lucifer? Sex demon? This was all so stupid. He didn't regret going over to the bat and picking it up, not yet anyway. 

He picked up the metal, the cold burning against his skin, Hyunjin had followed behind him so he was close enough for him to swing and hit him perfectly, and he did. The blonde swung the bat, hitting the 'demon' directly in his perfectly structured face.

It was a good swing so he expected the man to be on the ground and knocked out, but the only thing that happened was his face turning from the impact. That's it. Jisung had applied all of his strength into that strike and all it did was turn his head. 

Hyunjin looked back at Jisung then wrapped his hand around the bat, staring at the shorter as the metal started to heat up then melt under his hand. The blonde watched as the baseball bat literally liquified right before his eyes. He quickly let it go and backed up into the closet. The demon dropped the disfigured object to the floor and approached him. 

"If you consider my offer I'll let this go with no consequences, if not..." he trailed on.

"N-no! Why would I do–"

"This filthy shack is slowly falling apart, as is your well being," he interrupted, "and your mother..."

"How do you know about her?"

"I can take all of your pain away, and hers as well. Agree to my terms and you'll have whatever you desire," he clasped his hands together behind his back, "for a price of course," he added on. Jisung stared at the wooden panelling. His answer was a secured 'No' before the incubus mentioned his mother. 

He wanted so badly for her to be better; he'd do anything for her. Making deals with demons was something he never thought he'd do. Everything in him was telling him this was an awful idea, but it's not like an angel was gonna come down and heal his mom instead. There was a savior for her right in front of him. 

"What's the price?"

"Anything I give you, whether you ask for it or not, comes with a cost of whatever I want, whenever I want," Hyunjin responded, smiling when he saw how nervous Jisung had become. "Don't you worry darling, I'll never harm you," he reassured, "but forewarning, if you agree to my offer, then these rules will apply to my colleagues as well." Jisung didn't really care for the rules too much, his mind was only on his mom.

"Why can't you just take my soul?"

"If you haven't given us permission to draw from your soul then it would be toxic to us," he answered. The blonde nodded like he understood what he just said.

"Then"–he paused–"I accept," he breathed out, swallowing down the lump in his throat. Hyunjin smiled pridefully, looking back at the bed.

"Good, the contract will be ready for you soon enough," he smiled after snapping his fingers. "First course of action..." he snapped his fingers again and the bed was no longer a twin-sized, but instead a king size canopy bed. It had rich, black curtains with gold trim draped upon each pole, a bedspread that was black with some red, silk sheets, the mattress and pillows having the perfect amount of firmness and softness to ensure the utmost comfort. "There was no way I was gonna set myself on that atrocious mattress fitted for dirty, half-witted swines." he sighed, all while Jisung pouted, offended yet again. 

"Wow... this is- this is nice." Jisung commented, amazed at the contrast between his previous bed and his new and improved one.

"I know." Hyunjin simply stated, looking to Jisung again then connecting their lips after placing his hands on the wall, trapping the boy in between his arms. The blonde shut his eyes tightly, balling his fists up.

Hyunjin had taken him by surprise with this. At first he just stood there, unable to move before his body did the work for him and his lips worked in perfect rhythm with the demon's. The raven haired creature pulled away and stared into Jisung's eyes when they finally opened once more. "Oh my, aren't you just the most darling flower?" he said softly, his eyes running over Jisung's features.

"Wh-what the hell?" The blonde panicked. "Why did you–"

"You just paid for your new bed."

"O-oh," he stuttered. He found himself just staring at Hyunjin, his face was truly beautiful and his eyes were the perfect brown to gaze into. An uncomfortable silence settled over the both of them, and that smirk remained on the demon's face. 

"Your pretty face would stand out so much among even the most lovely of blooms." He cupped his own cheeks in his hands. "After looking through numerous orchids, picking through fields of marigolds, searching through valleys of daffodils, I may have found the one I had been longing for all this time." 

_What the actual fuck is wrong with this guy?_

"Oh, my apologies, darling, I tend to ramble sometimes." He chuckled, moving over to the bed and sitting down. Jisung followed behind him and reluctantly got into it, sliding under the covers. 

The new silence let him think about the warm aura he was under again. It was Hyunjin all along, a demon. It reminded him of yesterday: that overbearing feeling of sexual desire and the phantom touches against his skin. He couldn't help but think of the beautiful pleasure he felt from it all, how it all made him want more the night of the ghostly touches. Why did he want it so badly? He remembered Hyunjin mentioning colleagues, maybe that's what it was. 

"So there are more?" he spoke out, the demon rose his flawless eyebrows, "o-of you?" he stuttered.

"Why, of course. There's a myriad of them."

"Well, yesterday, I"–he sighed, feeling shame dawn over him–"there was this everlasting feeling of arousal that had suddenly come over me, it was painfully satisfying, a lot to handle," he explained, fumbling with his fingers. "It felt like someone was touching me, all over my body." Hyunjin nodded with a scoff as he listened to his story, he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Changbin," he muttered.

"Who?"

"Changbin, he doesn't really talk much, he probably wanted his identity concealed."

"That explains why I couldn't see his face," Jisung's ears started turning red as he started thinking about the prior night.

"Why don't I introduce you right now?" Hyunjin proposed. 

"That's not necessary," Jisung chuckled nervously, but before he could get in any further words the room started shaking. A black mass expanded slowly and as it did the sound of screaming was louder than Jisung had ever heard. The noise pierced his eardrums.

The screaming came from multiple people, he couldn't tell how many, there was just so much shrieking of agony and fear. Screaming wasn't the only thing he heard, there were whispers, loud but soft whispers that clouded his mind. He was definitely going to be called in for a noise complaint.

His eyes were screwed shut and he held his hands over his ears as tightly as he could, but it did nothing. Finally the noise stopped abruptly and the silence filled his head so quickly that it made him a bit dizzy. He opened his eyes slowly, lascivious touches trapping him in a place of arousal.

He quickly looked at a silhouette in the corner of his room where that strange pit of darkness was. He didn't say anything, he just stood there, quiet. Jisung's eyes adjusted to the dark after a short while, and he could finally make out that it was the same man from the intersection.

"H-hello? I-" Jisung tried, immediately feeling similar to how he did the night before the moment the demon stepped into the moonlight that beamed through the window. "I-I feel weird," the poor boy breathed, shuddering a bit.

"Changbin," Hyunjin called, the said demon not responding the first time.

"This feels just like before," the human panted.

"Changbin, would you be the lovely lilac that you are and calm down your power before my darling Jisung melts?" Jisung figured that the being obeyed since the feeling had ceased and Changbin shoved his hands into his pockets. "Don't be impolite, dear. Introduce yourself." Hyunjin sounded kind, but the blonde could tell that it was an order.

"I'm Changbin," he held out his hand, when he looked up he had a mask over his nose and mouth, only his brown irises were visible to Jisung who timidly reached out for his hand.

"Don't worry darling, he's harmless," Hyunjin assured him, Jisung carefully shook Changbin's hand. He still couldn't believe all of this was happening, what the hell was that dark void? Should he have taken the offer? 

Maybe Hyunjin was the one who would guide him out of the woods, away from pain and suffering–or demise as the demon put it–or maybe he was the whisper of the trees that would lead him there. It didn't matter, he was already too far gone.


	4. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝕱𝖔𝖚𝖗

"Jeongin, please be a dear and take these contracts to Mr. Wang." Hyunjin ordered, signing the last scroll with his beautiful cursive writing while sitting at his desk. "He'll be needing them soon," he said, looking up at a way younger and cuter demon who had a notepad in his hands, filled with jottings and little doodles. The young demon shot up from the couch he was sitting on and made his way over to his boss' desk, following his demand and taking the scrolls.

"Yes sir," he nodded, vanishing into thin air, and with that Hyunjin continued writing on more scrolls, it was his version of paperwork. It could get tedious and annoying at times, but peaceful silence allowed him to get his work done with ease. The room was completely black all around. There was a window behind him, a dimmed silver light shining through. There was also a couch right next to the door, and a black rug in the middle of the small office. The room wasn't big and it didn't need to be. It was still elegantly decorated, just how he liked it. 

His peace was intruded when he heard a whoosh of air behind him and the silver light now had a shadow in it. There was someone there. He sighed in annoyance, continuing to write, he didn't flinch at all.

"Why didn't you tell me we had another little friend we're gonna be taking care of?" the man asked, his voice relatively deep at the moment. He had an accent, an australian one. His hair was a hazel blonde and styled, swept back with a few strands falling into his face and perfectly taken care of. He was dressed in all black, a leather jacket with fur on one of the shoulders, a button up underneath, ripped jeans, and sneakers. His eyelids were dusted with black and gold eyeshadow.

"Because I am not obligated to tell you anything Felix, I'm not your pet," he answered, unenthusiastic about even speaking to this other demon who made his way around the desk to stand in front of him. Both stopped and looked towards the door, which opened. Changbin walked through, Jeongin following. 

"Speaking of pets, here comes the cute little demon himself," Felix smiled as Changbin walked closer to Hyunjin, keeping his distance from the obnoxious demon who eyed him like he was a steak set in front of a starving lion.

"Why are you here?" Hyunjin narrowed his eyes at the masked demon.

"He got lost again, I was helping him find his way back," Changbin answered, the smaller demon's face turned a bright red pigment.

"Mr. Wang said that he wanted to thank you for signing and returning the scrolls." Jeongin smiled proudly sitting on the couch.

"Thank you Jeongin," Hyunjin gave him a warm smile and went back to writing.

"Yes, Jeongin, thank you for that useless information," Felix applauded sarcastically, speaking in a patronizing tone that made Hyunjin look up at him, an aggravated sigh escaping his lips as he did. "That's beside the point. I get why he didn't tell me, but why didn't you?" the short demon looked to Changbin, he was obviously frustrated. 

"So obnoxious," Hyunjin mumbled, then resumed writing.

"I just met him myself," He answered, meek and soft.

"You just met him?" Felix chuckled, turning to him then looking at Jeongin who was busy writing in his notebook. Changbin nodded hesitantly, looking to his feet. "You just met him, but a little birdie told me that you used your essence on him," Felix pointed to Jeongin. The quieter incubus looked to the intern in confusion. "So tell me, how is it that you've just met him, when he's unravelled from your oddity already?" 

"W-well technically he did just meet him-" Jeongin tried.

"Shut it! halfwit bastard!" Felix shouted, making the young demon and the masked one flinch. 

"I didn't–"

"Mean to anger me?" Felix interrupted, stepping closer to Changbin, "Well you did."

"Felix," Hyunjin called out, "be quiet," he demanded. With that, Felix was done talking. At least that's what the prince thought.

"I wanna meet him."

"No," Hyunjin retorted firmly, staring directly into his eyes.

"Why? Changbin got to, and if you think letting Minho meet him before me is a good idea then–"

"I said no," The prince stood from his seat, glaring at Felix.

"Maybe we should," Changbin chirped out.

"What?" Hyunjin asked in frustration, looking at the other demon.

"Maybe we should let Felix meet him. Both Minho and Seungmin will be a lot to handle. Felix is the perfect way to ease him into them," he explained, adjusting his cap. "He's like them, but his sanity is intact. He'll be able to communicate without scaring him too much." Hyunjin looked between the two, Felix was no longer angry at Changbin seeing as he wasn't scowling at him anymore, but smiling.

"Fine, you can meet him, but not without me there."

"Why not?" he asked, his accent more prominent with his irritation.

"Because frankly, I don't trust that shit-eating grin of yours," Hyunjin answered, clasping his hands behind his back. Felix only chuckled, pressing his tongue against the inside of his cheek. "I'll call you when I feel he's ready, until then, if I come to find out that you've been in limbo watching him..." he stared directly into Felix's eyes as he approached him, the shorter's scowl turned into a look of fear as the prince came closer. "I'll make sure to make it slow and agonizing when I detach your spine from your body through your filthy mouth," he whispered into his ear, moving away with a frightening grin, one that was extremely deceiving. The blonde didn't say a single word, all he did was gulp then nod.

Jisung had arrived home from class, exhausted to all hell. He just wanted to get into his bed and go to sleep despite any homework he had. He opened the door and kicked his shoes off then walked into his room, stopping in his tracks when he saw the gorgeous bed. It was still there. 

He sighed and closed the door behind him, eyeing the bed with a bit of excitement. He took his jacket off and then started to peel his shirt off next. When he finished getting it off he almost lost his breath because of the royal demon standing directly in front of him. 

"Good afternoon, flower," he greeted.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Jisung asked, trying his best to calm down so that his heart would stop pounding so badly. He covered his body with his shirt and looked directly at Hyunjin with widened eyes. He heard the movement of air behind him, quickly turning around to see Changbin. "What is he doing here?!" he shouted again, finding it weird how he didn't have to come through a portal again. Jisung's ears were still ringing from the screaming from the prior night. "Why couldn't you come in like that last time?" he stepped away from him, backing into Hyunjin. 

"He was in hell, last time. This time, he was in limbo," the prince answered.

"What does that even mean?" he asked, turning to Hyunjin a bit panicked.

"That's not important, darling," he chuckled, it sounded angelic. There was some kind of irony in that. "We're here to introduce you," the incubus stepped towards the bed and sat down, using his arms to support himself.

"To who?" Jisung asked.

_To me..._

He heard, but it wasn't aloud, it sounded like a thought. It scared him so much because of how deep this voice was, it was chilling.

"What?" he whimpered, looking around.

_I'm excited to meet you, Jisung. I've heard alot from little Changbinnie..._

There it was again, that voice.

"Felix, show yourself before I change my mind," Hyunjin sighed, looking at his nails before another beautiful demon appeared right before Jisung. The boy didn't flinch at all, in fact he raised his eyebrows and tilted his head, this was Felix? A demon?

"You're no fun," he pouted and looked at the boy, his voice was no longer deep like before.

"Oh..." the blonde human whispered to himself, confused if anything. All three of the demons looked to Jisung.

"What do you mean, 'oh'?" he narrowed his eyes.

"I- thought you'd be taller, and bulkier," the student gestured towards him. Felix looked down at his own body and pulled his leather jacket closed.

"W-what?" he stammered, this human really had the guts to say such a thing to him?

"I-it's just that your face doesn't match your voice," he shrugged.

"Yes it does!" Felix pouted, looking from Hyunjin and back to the other blonde.

"You're actually very adorable," Jisung tilted his head, before he knew it, he saw the newly met demon's face morph to look somewhat monstrous. His body grew larger, horns growing out of his head, his straight teeth turning crooked and sharp, his skin going purple and his hair turning black along with the whites of his eyes. A rumbling roar escaped his lips and resonated throughout the room, making it shake uncontrollably. Jisung felt his skin turn pale. He was so scared that he almost threw up his lunch. He felt like he was gonna faint from the hideous sight in front of him.

Thankfully, it was all gone in a flash when Hyunjin called out, "Felix!" and made the beast in front of him retract into the beautiful being he was before. Felix still glared at Jisung who was stuck in place. He forgot how to breathe, so his cheeks started flushing red. Hyunjin looked at Changbin with raised eyebrows, "What were you saying about sanity?" he asked, rolling his eyes at the completely predictable situation. "Breathe darling," Hyunjin caressed the petrified blonde's face. "Felix, settle down, he was only having fun," Hyunjin chuckled, as Jisung exhaled sharply, holding his chest.

"I thought I was gonna die," he whispered to himself.

"You were," the short blonde incubus scoffed.

"Which is why you two couldn't meet alone," the prince stood from the bed. He towered over Felix so much that the student would have laughed if he weren't so afraid. He wanted to back out so badly. Three incubi? What was he gonna do? 

It was too late to think of all of that: he was three demons in and he didn't even know how many more there were. He stared at all of them, eyes darting from each one.

"I may not look like much now"–he tilted his head, walking towards Jisung and leaning down to look in his eyes–"but I promise to make you writhe and squirm, then beg me to ride you harder and faster," he moved back with an arrogant smile. "Ask Changbin, he knows," he spoke in a teasing tone that made the demon behind him shift a bit. Jisung's breath hitched, he hoped it wasn't heard by them.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

He continued to stare at Felix, who was adorable to him moments prior to this. Now he was scared of that pretty smirk, and those dark cat-like eyes.

_Don't be afraid, flower, he won't hurt you..._

The blonde student heard another voice in his head, he looked over to Hyunjin who was staring directly at him with a beautiful and warm smile on his face.

"Get some sleep dear, it looks like you need it," the prince looked to the bed, "If you ever need me, just say my name three times and I'll be here," Jisung nodded, watching as the three vanished. 

He wanted to cry, but he didn't feel like it would do anything. So he slowly turned to his bed and laid down, unable to go to sleep because of the lights being on. He refused to turn them off, he was too afraid to. So, he just laid there, staring at the ceiling. The longer he laid in the bed, the more fear he felt. He wanted all of it to be over; still, he loved his mom too much to give up such an opportunity. 

He still didn't get it. Why couldn't these demons do as they please with his soul? The prince said that it was because it was toxic, but how did giving them his 'consent' make it so that they could feed off of it? Demons were supposed to have no morals, right? They were supposed to be able to do what they wanted with no rules, or so he thought. Maybe he was wrong.


	5. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝕱𝖎𝖛𝖊

The night wasn't peaceful at all. He was overtaken with shame, fear, confusion, and desire for some reason. Since he couldn't sleep, he decided to take a long and cold shower. He was just so sick of the warm ambience that remained in his room. Having this time to himself in the shower made it so that he could think further about what benefits came from having three incubi helping him. When should he ask for his mother's health to be replenished and what would it cost?

He stood there, staring at the dingy white tiles of his shower while trying his best to figure out the answer without having to ask. He finally got out when his hands got too wrinkly for his liking. He dried his hair with his towel after putting on a large t-shirt that was almost like a dress on him. He hated sleeping in any kind of pants or shorts, so he only had his white boxer briefs on. He practically collapsed into his bed, extremely tired and it wasn't even nighttime yet.

He got under the covers and closed his eyes. Soon enough, it had gotten too hot to keep it on. Suddenly, it was the complete opposite. It was cold and when he opened his eyes it was nighttime outside.

The atmosphere felt a little different. He began shivering, retreating back underneath the duvet, seeking the warmth he previously tried to get away from. But, not even that was enough to get rid of the penetratingly cold sensation he had.

It was so intense he couldn't even feel his toes anymore. Getting up from his bed, he rubbed his eyes, hoping that maybe this wasn't anything and his air conditioner was probably on. He went to go change the temperature, his numb fingers practically sticking to the thermostat. He returned to his bed, assuming he should be able to be comfortable from now on.

However, It had gotten so cold that his shuddering occupied the rather deafening silence. Not only did he feel cold, but a feeling of fear suddenly dawned over him. It was worse than he'd ever felt. None of the demons he'd met made him feel this way. Of course, they were scary but they never made him feel terror such as this. His breath hitched when he heard a chuckle. Jisung sat up quickly, looking around his room and there was nothing. The room was empty and he knew because he didn't turn off the lights that night.

At first he was quivering from the cold, but that was no longer the issue. He didn't feel anything but immense trepidation. He wanted the feeling to go away, so he took a deep breath, lying back down, shutting his eyes tightly, and trying his best to go to sleep. He opened his eyes again and the room was dark.

His eyes started watering as the itch of horror got worse. He immediately flipped his cover from over his body and hopped out of his bed, rushing over to the light switch. When he tried turning it back on, nothing happened. He flipped it again, hoping that maybe it was a shortage; he tried over and over, letting out a whimper of dismay when it didn't work.

Maybe he forgot to pay the lease, maybe his electricity was shut off. He used that thought to ease his mind and walked back over to his bed, lying down and pulling the cover over his head. It got so quiet again, until he heard moving in the corner of his room. He couldn't look at what it was, he refused to.

_Jisung..._

He heard a whisper that was loud in his head. This voice wasn't one he'd heard before. There was laughter that followed, laughter that was distorted just like the voice that repeated his name, this time in a sing-song tone. He heard more movement in his room and swore he was gonna vomit. Next, he felt the mattress sink under the weight of something next to him. He didn't want to open his eyes, he didn't, but he was too curious and too scared not to. Hell, if he was gonna die, he at least wanted to know what or who was gonna kill him.

"Open those pretty eyes of yours, Jisung." This voice wasn't just in his head anymore, it was right in front of him, under the covers, centimeters away. The blonde's eyes slowly fluttered open to look at a man directly in front of him. He wanted to scream, but this being immediately placed his hand over his mouth, moving on top of him with a sinister grin painted on his lips. "Shh, not yet kitten," he bit his bottom lip, admiring Jisung's beautiful features.

His eyes-they weren't like the others'. This creature's eyes were a void, one that resembled the mass that Changbin stepped through. He could even hear the suffering of numerous stolen souls emitting from within them. The longer the boy looked into the entity's eyes the louder the screaming got, and those whispers that were now so familiar to him blared painfully against his eardrums. He closed his eyes and slowly the noise began to retreat.

The being on top of him let out an amused chuckle, one that made Jisung even more scared and creeped out.

"I'm told that my eyes are one of my best features," his hand slowly started to move away from the blondes' mouth to his neck. His eyes travelled down along with his hand, he looked like he wanted to taste the human beneath him, to devour him. "What a gorgeous neck you have. It would look even better with a leash wrapped around it," he mused, leaning up, throwing the covers from over them, and admiring Jisung's stature. "Those wrists would look wonderful cuffed to your pretty bed. Your perfect skin would look magnificent if it was bruised with my marks," the dark haired demon said after wrapping his hands around the boy's wrists then leaning down to his ear. The demon could hear the small whimpers leaving Jisung's lips and he must've found it humorous because he let out yet another soft laugh. "Wouldn't it just be _delicious_ if you were to scream in agonizing pain as I spanked you until that pale flesh was a lovely shade of red?" he whispered before licking along his jaw down to his neck, sucking and nibbling on the skin until there was a bruise staining his pale complexion.

The human's eyes became glossy before a tear finally trickled down his cheek. He was on the verge of sobbing but he couldn't, his mouth was trapped shut and his body was stuck in place, unable to move. Suddenly he felt the force being applied to his wrist disappear. When he opened his eyes the malevolent fiend was no longer there, but the feeling of dread lingered. He let out a few coughs before finally starting to sob. He still felt cold and longed for that warm aura again, he then remembered what Hyunjin told him to do if he was ever needed; he didn't know who else to call.

_'If you ever need me, just say my name three times and I'll be here...'_

"Hyunjin! Hyunjin! Hyunjin!" he cried out, as loud as he could, but nothing was happening. He wasn't there, so Jisung continued on shouting for him, he didn't give a damn what his neighbours had to say about it. No matter how much he begged for him to be there, he was nowhere to be seen. Hyunjin's name turned into incoherent hiccups.

_Wake up, flower..._

He felt as if he was hearing more voices, so he forced himself to be quiet, in case he could hear it again.

_Wake up, darling..._

It was Hyunjin, but he sounded so far away, his voice sounded so muffled. Jisung's eyes slowly opened, his body flooding with heat again. All of the chills that he experienced from before were gone. When his eyes met with the prince's, he knew he was safe. He burst into tears again, just like in his nightmare. He didn't even remember falling asleep.

He pulled the incubus into a tight embrace, crying messily all over Hyunjin's chest. The demon instinctively petted the boy's hair in efforts to comfort him. Jisung was talking, but he couldn't quite comprehend anything he said due to his voice cracking with every other slurred word he attempted to say in between sobs.

"Flower, please stop crying and explain to me what happened." Hyunjin voiced gently.

"He... he... said- and did such horrible things," Jisung wept.

"Who?"

"I d-don't know." He sniffled. "Can you turn the lights on, please?" He asked, the other complying and snapping his fingers, the lights turning on afterwards. "Thank you so much." He sighed sincerely, looking down at the wrinkled blanket beneath him.

"Of course darlin- oh," the incubus' eyes widened. "Let me see your neck," he requested, furrowing his eyebrows.

The other opened his mouth to say something, but his voice was hoarse from screaming and crying. The boy turned his head weakly, the demon next to him holding onto his chin for extra support. Hyunjin inspected Jisung's neck, the said male flinching when he touched it.

"Relax for me, dear." He moved near the blonde's neck and took in the essence coming from the mark that the creature left behind. It was so familiar to him, it put a taste in his mouth that he hated, one that resembled a strong liquor. He knew exactly who did it, but he had to be sure. "When you looked into his eyes, what did you see?" he asked, placing his hand on his shoulder. Jisung's eyes started watering again just thinking about it. "It's okay."

"I saw..." he looked at his hands, which still constantly shook, "I saw hell."

"That wretched-" he balled his hands into fists. "What else did he do to you?"

"Nothing. That was it," he answered, shaking his head and shrugging.

"Alright, I must go, Jisung, I have _business_ to attend to," he explained, a darker expression crossing his eyes.

"No! No, please don't leave me yet..." The poor boy quivered, grabbing onto Hyunjin's arm with both of his hands before he could move too far away. "I can't- sleep," his voice faltered.

"Alright. I'll stay," he closed his eyes, exhaling in order to calm down. Opening them, he smiled. Jisung didn't expect him to stay, he didn't expect him to feel any kind of sympathy since he was a demon after all.

The kind incubus returned to the bed, slipping underneath the covers with the other boy. He then grabbed Jisung's two hands and then kissed his lips softly and sweetly. Jisung was caught off guard, yes, but he couldn't really complain. He was taking up Hyunjin's time, so he let him do whatever he was going to since he was sure he wouldn't harm him. Additionally, this kind of attention was rather comforting.

"Hyunjin?" Jisung rasped.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," he hiccuped.

"Of course, darling."

Jisung drifted off to sleep in no time under the warmth of the prince's presence. Hyunjin pecked the boy's forehead before sliding out of the bed. He made sure to turn off the lights before leaving the room.


	6. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝕾𝖎𝖝 {𝖒}

Jisung's mind was hazy. As his eyes fluttered open, he immediately grabbed the pillow next to him, tightening his grip on it as he felt a wet warmth wrapped around his length. It felt so good that he couldn't move and he didn't really want to. He was a bit afraid to take a glance at who was pleasuring him, what if it was the demon from before? 

The one with those daunting eyes that made the blonde's chest want to cave in. When Jisung looked up, there weren't any dark black eyes staring back at him, but rather big brown ones that looked so innocent. Looks had to be deceiving because this being was nowhere near innocent, he couldn't have been.

He enjoyed the sensation as the boy with sweet puppy eyes stared up at him, bobbing his head up and down, his lips wrapped around the boy's erection. He wondered how this mysterious boy's face was so adorable yet so lewd, especially when he pulled off slowly just to lick a long and teasing strip up his shaft to his tip. He swirled his tongue, which drove Jisung so close to his climax. The blonde just couldn't stop moaning. He tried to keep his mouth closed, but the sinful boy that was pinning his hips to the bed seemed to love the cute little whines and whimpers escaping his lips since he sucked him harder whenever he went quiet.

He also seemed to enjoy taking him in a lot since he was very vocal even though Jisung hadn't done a thing to him. The male sped up, pushing his head down as far as he could each time. The other choked up: he felt his high approaching. 

"C-close..." Jisung warned. Regardless, the stranger didn't stop, continuing his movements with intensity. The student bucked his hips up and came in the mystery boy's mouth with one long moan. The puppy eyed male pulled his mouth off of the blonde with a pop.

"My, my, you taste like vanilla." He commented, licking the excess cum off of his lips and then Jisung's tip, earning a small whine from him. "My favourite," he whispered, letting out a chuckle afterwards. "Oh, how I would love to have so much more, but there's no time for that," he smirked, and with that, the being vanished into thin air and Jisung was waking up yet again, chest heaving. There was sweat trickling down his temple and the white boxer briefs he wore were wet with his release. 

_What the hell?_

The student picked up his phone and checked for the time.

_**8:07 AM...**_

He let out an exasperated sigh, dreading having to get dressed for class. He scooted out of the bed and shuffled to his bathroom, slapping his wall in efforts to find the lightswitch. Once he flipped it on, he was almost blinded by the bright light over his mirror. 

When he could fully open his eyes he saw the tear stains on his cheeks. He huffed out and walked up to the mirror, getting a closer look at how puffy and red his eyes were from crying so much. He turned on the sink and ducked his head down to splash his face with water, closing his eyes and rubbing the chilling liquid into his face. He kept his eyes closed as he reached for a towel on the rack next to his shower, patting his face with it.

It was then when he heard the light switch flip. He quickly turned his head to look at it. The lights were off. He looked back to the mirror and saw that daunting demon from before in it, staring back at him, his eyes a deep black and that creepy smile curved on to his lips. 

Jisung stumbled back against the wall and took in an abrupt gasp. He blinked his eyes and he saw himself again, the lights were back on as well. He examined his surroundings for a long time before finally feeling comfortable enough to turn the shower on and step in when the water was hot enough and his few pieces of clothing were in a pile on the cold tile floor. 

The blonde stepped out of the shower a few minutes after getting in since he felt too scared to stay in for long. Looking in the mirror as he dried his hair, he stopped abruptly when he glared at the red mark that was still on his neck. He exhaled sharply, feeling disgusted with his body. 

He turned his back to his bathroom mirror and switched off the light, so happy that it was bright and early, meaning that he didn't have to worry about darkness. He struggled to find something to wear for class since he also had to wear the same outfit for work. 

Somehow he got stuck staring at his chest in his body mirror. He still only had a towel wrapped around his waist and just about half an hour left to get ready, then he had to start walking to class.

He ended up doing little dances and silly faces in the mirror for around fifteen minutes. He serenaded his reflection before he finally checked the time on his phone and saw that it was 8:47, which was about an hour before his class started.

"When will this end?" he whined, sighing then closing his eyes.

_I'm sure I could help with that, but only if you're a good little kitten in return..._

His eyes shot open at that voice in his head. It was the same voice that demon had, the one that left him with the ugly bruise on his neck. Jisung could feel the room start to get cooler. So cold, that when he breathed, he could see it turn to frost in the air. He looked in the mirror and saw him, that creature again, taking place of his own reflection. He heard the screams and whispers in his eyes once more. 

"W-what do you want?" he shivered, trying to sound like he wasn't intimidated at all, but the demon wasn't fooled.

"Isn't it obvious, kitten? I want you."

"Y-you, can't-"

"What? Get you?" The demon rose his eyebrows as he finished the boy's sentence. He stood still in the mirror while Jisung's eyes widened in surprise. The smile that was once on the creature's face had faded as he stared at the blonde, like he had a drive to kill. 

The student was staring way too hard at the reflective glass, so maybe it was just his eyes playing tricks on him when he saw it start to ripple. He knew it was real when he saw the terrifying entity emerge from the mirror and stand right in front of him. 

Jisung could feel his heart skip a beat as he watched the demon move closer to him. He immediately stumbled back, falling onto the bed, never letting his eyes move away from the being that continued approaching him.

"Please," Jisung turned his face away from him once he was only centimeters away. The demon's hands were on either side of him, trapping the shivering boy in between his arms.

"Please what?" he smiled, speaking in a soft and belittling tone.

"Go away."

"So mean," the demon chuckled, his hand slithering up the blonde's waist slowly, sending even more shivers down his spine.

"Yes, but a valid request, don't you think?" Jisung heard a voice come from right above his head, there was someone standing on the other side of the bed. This voice was sweet and lighthearted, but one that seemed to have a bit of a flirtatious flare to it. Whoever this was seemed to catch the attention of the demon on top of him as well, and anger him at that, since there was an evil glare that crossed his eyes when he looked at whatever other demon was joining them that day. "You know better than to look at me like that, Minho," he smiled cockily. Finally, Jisung looked up to see who it was, because that voice just sounded so familiar. 

It was him, the innocent eyed boy from his dream that very morning.

"Why are you here, Seungmin?" he asked him, removing himself from the trembling blonde.

"My, my"–he giggled–"Imagine what our stunning boss would think if he knew you were here terrorizing his little toy," he placed his hand over his mouth, walking around the bed to stand directly in front of him.

"Imagine if _your_ boss were to find his favourite little demon flayed alive," He retorted, stepping closer to the taller demon. He only laughed, giggling like it was the funniest thing ever. Jisung looked between the two in confusion, what the hell was going on? "I'm not afraid of him, I never will be."

"Oh really?" he tilted his head. "I have a secret. I know something you don't, something that will scare you for sure."

"And what would that be?" He smiled, a bit nervously, but only Seungmin could recognize that smile.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?" He grinned, walking circles around him. "All I know is that you are a demon spawned from the ninth hell. Our dear Hyunjin just so happens to be the prince of hell and the ruler of the ninth, making you one of his humble servants, does it not?" He tilted his head, stopping behind him.

"Ass kisser," he mumbled under his breath.

"Oh definitely," He chuckled, "but that's besides the point, your contract is signed to my boss. The document says you shall obey all orders provided by the prince of hell," he recited. "When breaking this one line on the scroll, you are breaking the contract," he smiled even brighter, in love with the noise of Minho gulping. "You know what happens if you break the contract right, Minho?" he whispered in his ear with his hand on his cheek. "Let me remind you, every bit of essence you have right now will be painfully stripped away and you'll be like one of those lost souls in your eyes: tormented for the rest of eternity," he pulled away from him with no grin in sight. It freaked Jisung out, the way he could switch so quickly.

"I know the rules," Minho's eyes flashed black for a moment as he looked at Seungmin.

"Yet you're here, bothering our poor Jisung without any say-so from Hyunjin, how is that possible? Hyunjin, Prince of hell, ruler of the ninth, and your _boss_ ordered me here to usher you to him. If you are to resist, then I am welcome to take measures into my own hands. I know you don't want that." he narrowed his eyes. "If you make this easier for me, I'll leave out the part of your little mirror transportation, _if_ he doesn't already know," Seungmin shrugged.

There was a silence that seemed to linger on for so long until Minho finally said, "Until we meet again, kitten." With that, the two demons vanished, leaving Jisung scared and utterly confused. He had no time for any of that though, he had to focus on his class and the first day at his new job.


	7. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝕾𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖓

"Long time no see," Hyunjin said, leaning back in his office chair and staring at Minho who stood in front of him, on the opposite side of the desk. His hands were in his pockets and he was seemingly calm. Next to Minho was a grinning Seungmin, his smile speaking volumes even though he was quiet. The hot-headed demon hated how he could smell the cockiness radiating off of him from where he stood.

"I wish I could say that I'm pleased to see you, oh- hold on a second, no I don't," Minho rolled his eyes, unable to even look the prince in his.

"Enough of that, tell me what you were doing in the room of our next subject without my permission."

"I wanted to be there," he shrugged, eyes darting up to Hyunjin when he heard him go quiet. The prince was glaring at him, burning holes through his skull with his piercing stare. He hated getting snark from others.

"I didn't want you to. I wanted to wait so that I could introduce you formally, but instead you went ahead and did so anyway," he tilted his head. "You disobeyed me, I didn't even smell your presence when I got there, not until I saw the little 'gift' you left behind."

"You haven't even sworn him to us yet and you're already getting attached, typical," Minho smirked. That smile of his made Hyunjin so angry, his expression darkened at the sight of it.

"You know what I've been wondering this entire time, Minho?" The prince asked, standing up and clasping his hands behind his back then walking to stand in front of him.

"What might that be?" He asked, staring out the window, keeping up the cocky and unbothered front even though he swallowed down a lump that had been stuck in his throat.

"I'm still stuck on how you were in his dreams and in his presence, without me sensing you," he frowned in confusion. "I mean, if you travelled through limbo I would sense you immediately, so that could only mean that you used some other source of transportation, something a demon _your age_ shouldn't even know how to do." He started walking circles around him, just like Seungmin did before. "Unless, of course, you were to have stolen a book from your _darling_ boss." He stopped directly behind him. Minho immediately looked at Seungmin, fuming with rage.

"You said you wouldn't tell him," he mumbled.

"Oops," Seungmin shrugged, Minho growled and wrapped his hand around the taller incubus' neck slamming him against the wall. The collision had so much force that it left cracks in it. Seungmin only bit his lip and pushed his pelvis against Minho's. " _Tighter_ ," he moaned, smiling afterwards.

"Unhand him you troglodyte, he didn't tell me," Hyunjin ordered calmly. Minho followed and glared at Seungmin.

"Freak," he mumbled, turning back to the prince.

"I agree," Seungmin chuckled, looking Minho down and making sure he saw it.

"Leave us, Seungmin, you'll receive your treat soon," Hyunjin smiled warmly.

"Yes, master," the innocent looking demon playfully responded, disappearing afterwards.

"What should I do with you?" The prince asked, whispering in Minho's ear. "You've met and touched the new subject without my permission, gone through my books and files just so you could do it without me knowing." Minho was quiet, not a lot of words leaving his lips. 

"I did it because I wanted to! It had nothing to do with you. I don't care if you knew or not!" The demon retorted angrily, Hyunjin's eyes were so dark, it was the only expression that Minho was afraid of. Everyone knew. No matter how hard he tried to play it off, everyone was aware that he was terrified of the prince.

Hyunjin stepped closer to him, which had him backing away until he was leaning on the desk. 

"You're so disobedient lately, is it discipline you need? I could send you back to our friends in the pit, or I could deal with you myself." He placed his hands on either side of him, smirking at the quiet shudder that escaped Minho's lips. " _Or_ , you can be a good boy and listen to what I say, when I say it." He quieted his tone. "Does that sound like a better plan?" He tilted his head, a smile crossing his face then quickly fading. Minho nodded, gasping when Hyunjin choked him, slamming him down onto the desk with a loud thump. "Don't let it happen again, am I understood?" Minho nodded once more and Hyunjin let him up, staring down at him. "I want you to be nicely dressed later on, I'm going to formally introduce you and your idiotic peers to Jisung today."

The prince stepped away to let the other demon move back a little. He didn't say anything when he left, he didn't even slam the door behind himself. Hyunjin was left feeling prideful, he loved scaring demons who were inferior to him and putting them in their place, it always reminded him just how royal he was.

Meanwhile, Jisung's day was going well after his terrifying meeting with Minho. Although the thoughts he had of him floated towards him every so often, he got distracted by the group chat he was in with Rowoon and Chan. He should have been paying attention in class, they all should've been, but talking about how Chan embarrassingly came untouched in highschool once was way too funny, they fed off of each other's hilarious energy and he was red from holding in his own laughter.

His friends were good at making him feel better and he was glad that they finally started talking again like they used to. School was a burden, so no one was to blame. Jisung had finally caught up in his classes, passing with high B's in all of them, except for Dr. Park's class which was still stuck at an F. He wasn't too worried about it though.

Not only was his school and social life getting better, his financial one would be improving as well since it was the first day of his new job. He was excited, not for the job, but for the paycheck he was gonna get in two weeks. Walking into the office, he looked around for Ms. Park, but she was nowhere to be found. So, he just sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk, conversing with his best friends, snickering lowly at how much Rowoon was dissing Chan. It was astounding how the ravenette fed off of everything the australian typed to diss him even worse. It was so much fun just reading their little bickers.

When he heard the office door open he turned his phone off and slipped it into his back pocket, smiling at his boss as she walked in.

"You arrived here before me!" she chuckled, placing a small stack of papers on the desk.

"This huge ass building is right next to my last class," he laughed with her.

"Well, I hate to say it, but you're gonna be running around a lot today, there are a lot of papers that need to be distributed to each unit of the building," She said before handing him the little stack.

"Units?" he tilted his head in question, looking up at her from the papers.

"Floors."

"W-what?" he almost choked on his own breath, "There are fifty floors!" Jisung's jaw dropped as he looked down at the papers.

"There are exactly two-hundred people on each one. You only have to give a stack of papers to the manager occupying each floor, which will be designated right in front of the elevator, they'll take care of distributing them," she explained. "There should be four papers in your hand, each will need to be copied two-hundred times. I hate to give you math to do right after classes, but it needs to be done."

"Wait- four papers copied that many times for each floor?" he raised his eyebrows. When she nodded, he wanted to quit then and there, but he sighed: he couldn't just do that. "I- okay."

"Thank you so much!"

"Is there no way to email it?" he pouted, dreading walking around with a bunch of papers.

"That just so happens to be what one of the documents in your hand is about. The internet in the entire building went out, every single modem. The other is to tell everyone to backup their information, and the last two are updates on a bunch of other stuff regarding the company's stock ratings," she specified. "To help you out, right when you walk out of this room, the door on the left is the copy room. There's a cart in there for you to use."

"Thanks," he mumbled unenthusiastically, leaving his things in her office then, exiting with the four documents. Luckily, he didn't have to give one to each person on each floor, so the only interaction he really did was with the managers. Sometimes, they weren't even there, so he would write on a sticky note to inform them on why four huge stacks of papers were on their desks. The only thing that took a long time was copying them. He was stuck for hours doing that cycle and it was boring, but he had his music to fill his mind. It was almost enough to get his thoughts off of the bickering of the two demons that were in his room that morning.

The sky was completely dark when he was walking out of the office. The night sky was filled with beautiful bright stars and he swore he saw the Orion's Belt. When he opened his apartment door, he hoped to God that there was no one in his home. Was there a God? Were there angels? Questions he really didn't want to think about, he just wanted to go to sleep and have a dream without demons interrupting for once. 

He removed all of his clothing from his body down to his underwear, donned a comfy white tee, then slipped into his comfortably cooled bed, closing his eyes and turning onto his side, smiling when he got situated. The room was quiet, but he no longer felt afraid, he felt a certain type of tranquility that even he couldn't explain. It was all over when he turned again, facing the other way. He felt a presence there and immediately opened his eyes.

_Goddammit Hyunjin.._.

The blonde quickly sat up, jumping away from him. Hyunjin sat up as well and even got out of the bed, walking to the foot of it and staring directly at him. Why was he acting so weird?

"You've really gotta stop doing that"–Jisung huffed, holding his chest and frowning–"What are you doing here?"

"Cover your ears, flower," he smiled warmly. Before Jisung could even follow suit, he saw five of those black voids open up in his room. The screams and whispers seemed even louder than before and the shaking of his room was prodigiously frantic. Luckily, after a few moments, the portals closed and there were more demons in his room. He recognized all of them except for one, he was completely adorable.

"What the hell?" he looked at them all, "What is _he_ doing here?" Jisung asked, looking from Minho to Hyunjin.

"We'll get to that in a moment, dear," he nodded. "Do you still remember everyone?" he asked. Jisung didn't answer at first, but looking at each one of them, he recognized them all except for the one on the far right of him. 

"I-I think so," he cleared his throat, starting from the left side of the room. "Seungmin, Minho, Hyunjin, Finn, Chang–"

"It's Felix! you half-witted swine dumpster!" the short, blonde demon pouted and all the other Incubi broke out into snickers, except for Changbin.

"Cute," Seungmin giggled.

"I'm not cute," Felix glared at him.

"My, my, the lies you tell," he gently placed his hand on his chest. "Just look at your tiny hands and your cute little face!" he narrowed his eyes with a little squeal escaping his lips. Their bickering made Jisung smile a bit. It also made him think twice about whether they were demons or not, until Felix's next comment.

"This cute little face will be the last thing you see before I gouge your eyes out of your sockets."

"You can spout your adorable little threats all you want, but we all know that it would be me fucking you into the sheets so good, you'd be begging for more even after I made you cum... _twice_ ," he said quickly, holding up two of his fingers. Felix was about to walk over to him, but the prince stopped him and pushed him back.

"Both of you quiet down, we're not here for your games. Jisung, start from the beginning," Hyunjin said, giving him a pretty grin.

"He's not three, I'm sure we can move on without him repeating all of our fucking names again." Minho rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," The prince glared at him, his change in demeanor terrified Jisung. "Start over."

"Seungmin," he pointed. Seungmin was wearing leather pants and thick boots just like the rest of them, but all of the incubi were dressed in different shirts and jackets. Seungmin had a red turtleneck under a blazer with a lace choker wrapped around his neck. 

"Minho," Minho had on a deep crimson red blazer with chains hanging from the shoulder pads and a black button-up underneath. The blazer had a pretty velvety texture that Jisung would want to touch if there wasn't a fiend wearing it. 

"Hyunjin," he smiled a little when he pointed to him. Hyunjin's blazer was the same colour and texture as Minho's, but his was prettier since it had black glitter lining the edges, his also had chains falling from the shoulders. His was longer and opened up to reveal a very pretty black silk button up. "Felix."

"Oh! Finally he gets it right!" he cheered obnoxiously.

"Would you shut up?" Seungmin mumbled under his breath.

"How about you shut me up?" Felix challenged, the other demon obviously didn't take him seriously at all since he smiled amusingly. 

"I'll see you later to take you up on that offer," Seungmin winked, looking Felix down afterwards. Felix's blazer was decorated with black sequins, diamonds hanging from chains, which were attached to his white chest pockets. The interior of the blazer was silky and white, so was the collar of it. He wore a turtleneck under it, a silver necklace contrasting with the black fabric it had, but matching with the silver earring dangling from his ear. His hair was messier than before, but he looked good either way. 

"Changbin," Jisung pointed. The quiet demon didn't have a mask or hat on to cover his face. His dark hair fell over his eyes and contrasted with his pale skin so beautifully. He had on a black and velvet textured trench coat, with a black suit shirt underneath, chains on his outfit everywhere. Jisung wondered if it meant anything. His face was beautiful as well. He was cuter than expected, but the blonde had made the mistake of calling one of the demons cute already, so he wouldn't say that out loud. He looked at the last demon.

"Jeongin," the younger incubus chirped out. He wore a red and velvety textured sweater tucked into his leather jeans. His shirt was a frilly button up, the little ruffles going so far up that they brushed against his jaw. Jisung had never seen this one before, he was adorable and he stood like he was out of place and uncomfortable. He didn't come off as a demon at all.

"I feel a bit underdressed," Jisung said, which was an understatement seeing as he only wore underwear and a t-shirt.

"You look best this way," Minho narrowed his eyes.

"I agree," Seungmin smiled brightly before biting his lip.

"Jeongin is our intern, a _younger_ demon." Felix looked at him, speaking in a patronizing tone.

"Felix, shut the hell up, you're so annoying," Minho rolled his eyes.

"These are the demons who will be working with me and you," Hyunjin spoke out.

"All of you?" Jisung looked between all of the beautiful beings. Hyunjin nodded and gave him a reassuring smile when the blonde's eyes got stuck on Minho: he was terrified of him.

"Indeed, flower," Hyunjin nodded.

"My, my, we're just gonna have so much fun," Seungmin narrowed his eyes lustfully, clasping his hands together.


	8. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝕰𝖎𝖌𝖍𝖙

Jisung's eyes traveled from each of the beings in front of him. He couldn't believe how stunning each one of them were and how they were all working with Hyunjin. He was in a room half-naked with six creepy sex demons.

_What has your life come to, Jisung?_

Seungmin had a provocative smirk on his face, batting eyelashes at the human. Changbin was facing the floor because Felix had moved over to him, smiling mischievously. Minho had his arms folded, making sure to look in any other direction away from Hyunjin, poorly concealing his irritation. Hyunjin seemed like he was zoning out, thinking about something. Last but not least, Jeongin stood around awkwardly. 

"So, uh... do we get the contract now?" Jeongin broke the silence.

"Huh- oh! Right." Hyunjin snapped out of his thoughts. "So, in order to finalize everything, you all must sign a contract. Jisung, you will be the last to sign, since you are the mortal that we'll be sworn to," he explained.

"Hm, it seems simple enough," Jisung commented.

"It sure does right now, but it isn't," Minho smiled evilly, which made Hyunjin glare at him.

"Minho, I think it's time you shut the fuck up," Felix grumbled through gritted teeth of a fake smile, not wanting the other demon to start something in the human's room. 

"I'm just saying, it seems like our pretty little prince may have left some things out when the human agreed to this, is all," he shrugged, a cocky smile crossing his face.

"This pretty little prince had you bent over a desk, gulping and trembling this morning," Hyunjin smiled right back. Minho's grin disappeared completely as he looked at the taller incubus. The other demons all looked to Minho with widened eyes.

"So that's what happened when I left?" Seungmin placed his hand over his mouth.

"That's not what happened!" Minho frowned.

"I should've stayed longer, seeing you of all of us being fucked into submission would've been fun to watch," the sweet eyed demon teased.

"That's not what happened!" Minho repeated, his eyes flashing dark blue colour for a second.

"My, my, just thinking about it is making my pants tighter." Seungmin covered his crotch sheepishly with a slutty smile on his face. "Mind if I give you a quick go, too?" Seungmin got closer, being pushed away by Minho afterward. Jisung chuckled a bit, luckily none of them saw or heard.

"Contract," Changbin reminded softly, looking at Jeongin.

The youngest incubus snapped once, attempting to summon the contract, but instead, a playboy magazine appeared in his hand. 

"Whoops, that's not it." He tossed it beside himself, turning to Minho when it hit him in the face. "Sorry," he mumbled. The dark-eyed demon frowned at Jeongin as Seungmin caught the magazine, opening it and looking through it with him, pointing to some of the naked women in it. Snapping his fingers again, a soccer ball popped into Jeongin's hand, "Oops, not it either." The young demon threw the ball elsewhere and hit Felix in the back of the head. Felix jumped at him which caused him to flinch and let a little 'sorry' escape his lips yet again.

"Jesus Christ..." Changbin murmured. Jisung looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

_They can say that?_

When the ball was on the ground, Changbin rolled it onto his foot and started juggling it, getting to a high number as Jeongin snapped a fancy pair of lingerie into his hands. "Oh wow, I wonder how th-that got there..." he chuckled nervously, throwing it down quickly. 

" _Oooh_ ," Seungmin's eyes widened when he saw the lingerie. He threw the magazine and it hit Minho yet again. The sweet eyed demon ran to the laced cloth and picked it up, trotting back over to his spot. "You think it'll fit me?" He asked Minho, the irritated demon shrugged.

"I guess."

"Would you wanna see me in it?" He smiled. Minho just stared at him for a moment, then looked over to Jeongin. 

The youngest incubus snapped a final time and the contract that he had been searching for finally appeared. Surprised, Jeongin smiled and laughed in relief before dropping it. The said object hit the ground and began to unfurl, unrolling more and more, revealing paragraph after paragraph. Jisung's eyes widened at the sight. Jeongin tried pulling it back, but it continued unrolling. Finally he ran for it, balling it up and running back over to the group, out of breath for some reason. The demon unrolled the top and looked at it.

"Are you done?" Felix asked, raising his eyebrows. The young incubus simply cleared his throat and started reading.

"On behalf of the fallen angel Lucifer, your soul now belongs to the prince of hell, ruler of the ninth, and grandson of Satan–"

"That's enough of that," Hyunjin waved towards Jeongin, who looked at him with the cutest expression Jisung had ever seen. His large eyes were filled with disappointment. The prince snapped all of the random objects away and used his abilities to roll the contract back up. Jeongin sighed and rubbed his face. Changbin patted his shoulder, something that Jisung noticed. 

"Now then, each of you, line up from least to greatest according to essence manifestation," he ordered. Everyone obeyed immediately except for Minho, who reluctantly followed suit. "You all shall sign the bottom of this document," he said, only unrolling up to the bottom of the scroll, and handing it to Jeongin who was on the far left of him.

"We know the deal," Minho rolled his eyes, speaking under his breath.

After Jeongin added his signature, he passed it over to Changbin, who gave it to Felix, who then handed it to Minho, then passed it to Seungmin then eventually, Hyunjin. 

"Alright flower, it's your turn. Write your full name," he smiled prettily. 

"O-oh, already?" Jisung chirped.

"Yes, already."

"Oh, um okay..." He gulped. It was actually quite scary to be making such a commitment. He usually wouldn't dare sign a contract that he didn't read. However, the well being of himself and most importantly, his mother was at stake. 

He felt like he _had_ to do this. A thought in the back of his mind kept telling him that there was another way, but he was already so far in, there was no way he could turn back now. He received the scroll and a pen from the prince, just staring at the blank space where his name was meant to go. He hovered the pen over it, seriously contemplating all of his life choices at that very moment.

"Are you gonna sign it or what?" Felix urged, provokingly. 

"I-I'm s-sorry," Jisung squeaked out, jumping at the obnoxious demon's words, trying to muster up enough courage to even touch the pen on the document.

"Don't worry about him, dear, take your time," the prince calmly reassured.

"Okay- I got this," The blonde affirmed himself. 

_Just write your name, Jisung. All you have to do is write your name._

He began to inscribe his name on the scroll, his hand shaking with every stroke. He stopped in the middle and the golden glow of the ink faded, all of the demons groaned. "It's just–"

"It's just what?" Felix whined.

"What does this entail for me? What's on this scroll?" Jisung tilted his head, holding up the paper. 

"By signing this scroll, you're agreeing to the terms that you may receive anything and everything you want from us. In return, we get to have our way with you," Hyunjin explained, watching as Jisung's eyes widened a bit. 

"It's okay cutie, we won't do anything too bad," Seungmin reassured.

"Well _we_ won't," Felix mumbled, "can't really speak for him." The short, blonde demon pointed to Minho, who seemed to be–and probably was–staring into Jisung's soul at that moment.

"Wait, you said you wouldn't hurt me!" Jisung shouted, looking to Hyunjin.

"I said _I_ wouldn't," he corrected.

"So, whatever he wants to do to me, he can?" Jisung pointed to Minho.

"If he is to grant you anything, yes," The prince answered. Jisung frowned at him in disbelief. How could he leave such a thing out?

"You lied to me."

"We're demons, babe, not angels. We don't do things out of the kindness of our hearts," Minho said, walking closer to the blonde human. "We're just here to expand our essence or as you mortals put it: powers," he said, leaving only a few centimeters between them.

"I think that's enough Minho," Changbin spoke out, it was quiet, but something.

"Can we not? Just sign the damn contract!" Felix shouted in annoyance, startling Jisung and making him flinch. The student stared between all the demons again. There were so many thoughts clouding his mind, he started to feel so many emotions at once. He became overwhelmed with anger, frustration, confusion, sadness, and fear. He felt like crying as he looked between them. His eyes met with his unfinished signature on the paper. He didn't even know what came over him when he chucked the contract and the pen at the wall.

"No!" he shouted with a frown.

"Excuse me?" Hyunjin raised his eyebrows at Jisung, who was scooting out of the large bed. 

"No! I'm not signing your stupid contract! Or looking at your stupid faces any longer!"

"Stupid faces?" Seungmin pouted while the boy cautiously walked past them, his arm being caught by Minho.

"Let me go!" he whined, trying to pull away. The demon's grip didn't budge, not even when Hyunjin said something.

"Let him go, we can't force him to do anything."

"I can, just give me the right stuff," The incubus scoffed, looking away from the prince and back to the college student. Minho's hand stayed wrapped around his arm, his grip tightening.

"Do as I say," Hyunjin commanded, moving closer to the much shorter demon. When Minho saw him approaching, he immediately let the boy go. Jisung didn't know why, but he didn't stay to find out. He left as quickly as he could after getting dressed in a simple hoodie and sweatpants. 

The blonde found himself sitting in that same coffee shop he met with Chan and Rowoon in. He held the coffee cup close to his face, the steam from the hot beverage reminding him of Hyunjin. He placed the cup on the table and tapped his foot frantically. His eyes shot up when he heard the bell of the cafe ring. He saw two familiar faces.

_Thank god, Rowoon and Chan..._

He smiled in relief as he saw them but his leg kept bouncing.

"Hey Ji, how's things?" Chan asked, sitting down across from him while Rowoon did the same. Both of them frowned when Jisung didn't say anything and just stared between them. What was he supposed to say? He wondered if he should tell them or not, he would probably have to tell them anyway.

"Jisung?" Rowoon waved his hand.

"Hm?" he raised his eyebrows, wrapping his hands around the cup again and bringing it up to his face as if he was gonna drink it. 

"What the hell?" Rowoon mumbled, looking away from the blonde to his other friend.

"I'm okay," Jisung nodded, speaking really quickly, so quickly that they couldn't even understand.

"Jisung, what's wrong?" the oldest asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Jisung nodded frantically, tapping his foot even more.

"I'm fine!" The two of his friends looked at each other in confusion, Chan mumbling a little, 'what the fuck?' to Rowoon. They just stared at him, waiting for him to finally break down. When he got like this he usually would. Suddenly, a feeling of nausea dawned over him, he started feeling like he was gonna throw up. That's when the gagging started. Rowoon and Chan widened their eyes and stood from their seats as the blonde placed his hand over his mouth.

"Are you?" Chan raised his eyebrows, Jisung nodded since he already knew what he was gonna ask. They both helped him stand up and rush over to the bathroom, which was locked since there was already someone in there. "Damn."

"Outside!" Rowoon helped Chan rush Jisung to the door. Once the three of them were outside in the cold, Jisung immediately collapsed in the snow, throwing up both his breakfast and lunch from the day. He couldn't even eat dinner after what he just witnessed in his room. After he was finished, he fell back, Rowoon and Chan immediately getting down onto their knees to support him.

"I can't do this," he whimpered, shaking his head and looking at the night sky to hold back any tears that were gonna fall. He gave up when his two best friends pulled him into an embrace, one that was warmer and way more comfortable than Hyunjin's aura. 

He couldn't believe he was outside of a newly built coffee shop, right next to his throwup, sitting in the snow, and crying in the arms of his friends. They didn't say a word and they didn't need to. All they could do was hold him and never let him go, not until he was ready. When he finally calmed down, Rowoon helped him stand up.

"We can take you home," The Australian nodded, rubbing his back.

"No! I can't go back there! Not now, not alone!" he grabbed on to his arm.

"Why? What is wrong with you lately?" Rowoon looked down at him with worry, as if he was insane, which he probably was.

"Why don't you wanna go back home?" Chan tilted his head.

"Because, _they're_ there."

"Who?" the Australian asked.

"The demons," he looked between the two. Rowoon scoffed and looked away from Jisung to the dark night sky.

"Okay," he nodded, pulling Jisung towards his car with Chan following closely behind. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" the blonde asked.

"I'm taking you home," Rowoon answered.

"No! Rowoon, no!" he shouted, trying his best to pull away from his much taller friend.

"Get in the car, Jisung!" The ravenette yelled out, pulling him back. Even Chan flinched from his tone. There was a look in Rowoon's eyes, he was afraid. Jisung was hesitant when he got in, but he did. The youngest leaned his head on the chilled window, staring up at the commotion of the stars as the car moved. He must've blacked out because it seemed as if in seconds, they arrived at his home and his two friends were opening their doors. 

"Guys, wait!" he mumbled, quickly getting out of the car when he saw that Rowoon still had the key that he'd given him to the shitty apartment he lived in. He ran into the house and slammed the door behind him. Just as Chan put his hand on the doorknob to his room, Jisung shouted, "Please don't! I don't know what they'll do to you!" The eldest student lightly pushed Chan away and opened the door to an empty room.

"There's no one in here!" Rowoon yelled, staring at Jisung who looked at the room in disbelief.

"Th-they teleported away, they can do that," the blonde nodded as his friend pulled him into the room. He didn't feel the aura there.

"Look! No one! You need to get serious help, Jisung!" He frowned, sadness lacing his tone. There was so much fear coursing through his body that he wasn't even thinking straight.

"Rowoon..." Chan furrowed his eyebrows.

"No! Chan, I know you feel the same, what are you on?"

"Rowoon stop talking to him like that!" Chan pushed his shoulder. "Give him a chance to explain!"

"No! He is not thinking like this any longer! I know things are hard, but it's really getting to your head and I won't allow it to overtake you!" He shook his head, feeling like crying over the situation the more he spoke.

"I'm not crazy!" Jisung yelled back.

"Yelling is not gonna get us anywhere!" Chan, who was ironically yelling, tried pushing them away from each other.

"This always happens!"

"What are you even talking about?" The ravenette narrowed his eyes.

"You never listen to me, you always declare me fucking insane without even hearing me out!" The youngest frowned.

"Because you saying that there were demons in your room needed a further explanation," Rowoon said sarcastically, scoffing and shaking his head.

"He's the same one from the dream! His name is Hyunjin and he's not the only one! He's the prince of hell, ruler of the ninth, and the grandson of Lucifer himself!" Jisung shouted, surprised that he even remembered all of that. His raven-haired friend just stared at him, all hope in his eyes gone.

"We really have lost you," he closed his eyes. His lip quivered gently as he looked at him, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You have not! I'm not crazy! He's real!"

"Prove it!" Rowoon shouted.

"Hyunjin! Hyunjin! Hyunjin!" He yelled, Immediately feeling a presence behind him. His two best friends widened their eyes before they started screaming, backing against the wall, never closing their mouths. They even took a deep breath just to start screaming again as they kept their eyes on the incubus. Jisung had a cocky smile on his face until he turned to look at Hyunjin. He started screaming too, backing into the wall with his friends. They all slid down to the floor screaming at the sight before them.

Hyunjin didn't look the same, he looked scary. There were large dark horns coming from his skull, the whites of his eyes were black and his irises were red. His skin was completely black and there was a golden highlight to his cheekbones. His white teeth were sharp when he smiled. The prince started screaming unenthusiastically just to spite them, placing his hands on his cheeks and hopping from foot to foot. The demon started morphing even more the longer he stood there, but it didn't seem to be in his control since he was discombobulated when he saw his fingers start to grow longer than they already were.

"My tummy is hurting, so, sadly I have to leave," he pouted, his voice was distorted and deep. He opened the loud and dark portal which caused all three boys to start screaming louder, nowhere near as loud as the shrieks and whispers coming from the void. It closed abruptly and he was gone. Through his screaming, Jisung wondered why he didn't leave as he came in.

"I'm going crazy," Rowoon whimpered, holding his head and falling completely over to the ground.

"That was fucking awesome!" Chan laughed with widened eyes, unable to even hear himself.

"Why the hell were you screaming? You've seen him before!" Rowoon sat up, on the brink of tears.

"He didn't look like that before!" Jisung answered back in the same state as him, all while Chan was laughing. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Rowoon furrowed his eyebrows, slapping the Australian all over. "Isn't that supposed to be the really pretty guy from your dream?" Rowoon brought his hands to his eyes, opening them when he realized that he was just gonna see the demon every time he closed them. "You've got a really weird taste in guys," his voice trembled as he whined again.

"He didn't look like that, dude!" Jisung held his heart.

"I'm gonna fucking puke," Rowoon held his stomach.

"Me too!" Chan laughed even more, unable to control himself. He was scared, confused, and still loud.

"Be quiet, you weirdo!" The ravenette attacked him again. "What the hell was that?" he asked after pushing Chan away.

"I'm not telling you until you apologize for wrongfully accusing me of being insane."

"I didn't wrongfully accuse you, we're all crazy." Rowoon's rebuttal made Jisung sigh in defeat and stand up.

"He's the one that gave me this bed," the blonde sat on the luxurious bed. "He's an Incubus, from hell." After Jisung spoke, Chan abruptly stopped working altogether. He basically froze before standing up and rushing to the bathroom, immediately throwing up in the toilet. The other two followed him into the bathroom, making sure he was alright.

"Chan are you okay?" Rowoon furrowed his eyebrows before looking at Jisung angrily. "This is your fault!" he accused, his fear completely clouding his judgement.

"No it's not!" Jisung grumbled, pushing Rowoon. The tall ravenette stumbled back just a little, but slipped on a towel Jisung left there earlier, making him slip and fall into the shower. Neither of them even noticed when he hit the back of his head against the tile wall.

"Guys stop!" Chan whined, his words a bit slurred. "Fighting won't solve anything." He stood up and turned on the sink, dousing his face in cooled water, drinking a little as well.

"Look, Rowoon, I'm really sorry alright?" Jisung said, rubbing his eyes while Chan patted his face dry. It was strange because Rowoon didn't respond. When Jisung opened his eyes and looked at his friend in the tub, his eyes were open, but he wasn't moving at all. It freaked the other two boys out because they didn't look the same, they appeared darker. 

"Rowoon?" Chan furrowed his brows and moved closer to him. When he shook him for a response, his head moved slightly and they saw blood painted on the white tiles. Jisung immediately rushed over to him, stepping into the tub and holding him.

"Rowoon, wake up," the blonde shook him again, some of his crimson blood staining his white button-up. He placed his fingers on his neck.

_Nothing..._

"Rowoon!" Chan panicked, stepping into the tub as well. Jisung stared at his friend in so much shock that he almost forgot to breathe. He prayed, he prayed that Rowoon would come back to him. "What have you done?!" He cried out, pulling the unresponsive man into his arms and hugging him close. "Rowoon we're sorry! I love you," he rocked back and forth. Jisung stared at them, there was only one thing he could do. 

He couldn't let Rowoon go, not after he'd taken something so precious away from him. Not when he had the ability to bring him back, well, he didn't. He called for Hyunjin again. When the demon arrived, he immediately widened his eyes at the sight before him. He didn't look the same as before: he looked beautiful again.

"What happened?" He knelt down in front of the tub, studying Rowoon's state.

"Everything happened so fast, I just got so mad! I didn't mean to!" Jisung answered.

"Can you bring him back?" Chan asked through tears.

"Please bring him back!" Jisung begged.

"It'll cost you, flower," he warned.

"Anything, I'll do anything! I'll sign the contract, I'll do anything, just bring him back," Jisung was fumbling his words but Hyunjin understood completely. He placed his hand over Rowoon's eyes, closing them. A dark aura contrasted with his pale skin. When the prince pulled his hand away, Rowoon's eyes shot open and he took in a deep breath of air. He started coughing up a black substance before he started throwing up just like his two other friends that day. Jisung would've found it funny if he hadn't just accidentally murdered his best friend. 

The substance that he was regurgitating was smooth, pitch black, and all over Chan who luckily had his eyes and mouth closed. Rowoon was heaving after all of it was out and Chan was still frozen in place, drenched with this black liquid that had the same aura as Hyunjin's hand. The Australian wiped his face of the liquid, still holding the panting boy close to himself. Both of them were covered in whatever the substance was.

"What... the hell... is this?" the curly-haired boy asked, opening his eyes to look down at himself and Rowoon.

"Death," Hyunjin answered, starting to morph into the ugly beast from before again. "I'll be visiting you later on tonight, Jisung," the prince said before disappearing, not even explaining his words.

"Rowoon!" Jisung rushed to the tub, hugging him despite how gross he was. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" He pulled away to see him shivering.

"I know, I kept pushing," Rowoon's voice faltered, and it was quiet.

"That's not an excuse, I'm so sorry!"

"But he brought me back, that Hyunjin guy," he coughed out. "I'm cold."

"I'll try to find you a change of clothes for a shower, you can go after him Chan," Jisung nodded, standing up out of the tub. 

"I'll go with you," Chan added. He was about to get up before Rowoon held onto him tighter, pulling him back.

"Stay with me" –he shuddered– "please," the ravenette looked into his eyes. Chan nodded and settled back down, hugging him closer for more warmth while Jisung continued with his task at hand. "I heard you earlier, Chan," he spoke.

"Save your breath, Rowoon."

"I love you too," He smiled weakly, still shivering even when the boy holding him gave him the warmest look he'd seen in a while.


	9. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝕹𝖎𝖓𝖊 {𝖒}

Jisung was quite shaken up from all of the chaotic events that unfolded that day. He tried to convince Chan to leave and take Rowoon, but he refused to do so until the blonde let him help clean up the mess in his bathroom. The said Australian even helped Jisung clean himself up as well. Chan and Rowoon were hesitant to leave the youngest, but he insisted that he'd be okay on his own. He decided to take a shower as well, once it did nothing to calm him he just got out and got dressed. Tired, Jisung shuffled over to his lavish bed, quickly making himself comfortable.

The blonde laid in silence for what seemed like hours, but it had only been a few minutes. His mind kept going back to the image of Rowoon's lifeless body. He was alive now, but the image still scarred him. Especially because he was the one who did it. His heart started beating faster the more he thought of losing one of his closest friends. He started to feel safe, comforted; Hyunjin must've been there. He felt like it was okay for him to cry, so he did. He'd never cried so much in one week, but he was just so overwhelmed. 

He had quieted down when he started feeling warmer, wiping his tears and hiccuping every so often. When he turned, he saw Hyunjin standing directly next to the bed. It scared him, but he didn't jump and instead, sat up, looking up at the demon for a moment before hugging him close.

Surprisingly, the demon pulled him even closer into a sweet embrace, running his hand through his blonde hair, a simple gesture that made Jisung feel all mushy inside. When he pulled away, he was staring directly at his pelvic region. His eyes slowly traced up to look into Hyunjin's, which had a dark ambiance set over them. His mind was in shambles thinking about how shitty life was being to him, maybe pleasing the incubus would take his mind off of everything. This is what he wanted anyway. 

Jisung's hands slowly moved up to the fancy belt wrapped around the prince's waist. He was stopped by the incubus and looked at him confused.

"I-is this not what you want?" he stuttered, bringing his hands back to his own lap. Hyunjin didn't say anything and instead just shook his head slowly, pushing Jisung lightly for him to lay back on the bed. The demon moved down onto his knees in between the blonde's legs. "What are you doing?" he looked up at him, tense about everything happening.

"Relax, flower," were the first words he heard from the prince and they were a whisper in his ear followed by a sweet kiss to his cheek. This whisper immediately made Jisung settle down and almost melt into the bed as Hyunjin lifted his legs gently. "May I?" He asked, his hands already in place to tug Jisung's shirt off. The boy just blinked at him for a second, before nodding his head. He slid the boy's shirt off of his body, admiring him in all of his wondrous glory. The blonde quickly became embarrassed, covering his face which was getting redder by the moment. Hyunjin simply chuckled and ran his hands up his thighs.

"I've never"–he sat up to look at Hyunjin–"I've never been with anyone," he shook his head.

"We're not going that far just yet, flower," he reassured, running his hands up his waist.

"Then, what are you gonna do to me?"

"I'm just gonna show you something," he shrugged, smiling lightly. The boy just peered up at him innocently. "You wouldn't happen to know how to pleasure yourself, would you darling?" Jisung's big eyes widened and his ears turned red.

"What do you mean? Of course I know how to pleasure myself," the boy furrowed his eyebrows. He felt like he was shrinking when he saw the smile that curved onto Hyunjin's lips.

"Not this way, flower," the prince chuckled, palming the blonde through his briefs and prompting a gasp from his lips.

"Th-then what way?" Jisung asked, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Have you ever fingered yourself?"

"I-" Jisung stammered, distracted by the pleasure he was already getting from the incubus.

"Darling?" Hyunjin cocked his head, removing his hand completely and making the blonde whine at the loss.

"Uhm... no..." he replied, his voice small.

"Well, you're going to learn today. Is that okay with you, flower?"

"I guess I have no choice but to be okay with it." His eyes darted around the room. 

"I was just making sure that I didn't have to lower the cost for you. It is not in my best interest to harm you."

"Is that allowed?"

"Whatever I want is allowed, I'm a prince."

"But, you're a demon, you're supposed to wanna hurt me," Jisung sat up.

"Is that what you think?" Hyunjin chuckled, shaking his head. "Us demons are like humans: some of us are pure evil, some of us are good. The thing with demons is that, no matter what, we are all signed to one person..."

"Lucifer," Jisung answered, the prince nodded in confirmation.

"Whether we are good or not, we follow all of his orders and his orders are for us to collect souls by any means possible." 

"But– Minho," Jisung furrowed his eyebrows.

"What Minho fails to understand is that the soul is like the mind. Breaking the state of mind weakens the soul," he sighed. "I learned years ago that humans truly are affectionate creatures, some of them anyway. My way of collecting souls has never failed me, it's why I have so much essence." 

"And essence is your power, right?" Jisung rose his eyebrows.

"That's correct, flower. I can only hope that those fools don't bring any harm to you so that your soul can remain nice and pretty for me, just like you are right now," he whispered, kissing the boy's cheek afterward. The blonde felt his heart flutter at the demon's words. Hyunjin returned his hand to the human's growing erection, rubbing him slowly and smiling at the music of his moans. Jisung's hands found their way to the incubus' dark locks, tugging lightly when he felt the being's tongue glide across his neck, stopping in one spot for a second to kiss it. "Feel good?"

"Mhm," Jisung nodded.

"You're so beautiful like this, those cute little whimpers, the way you look under me. But, I've had my fun, I want you to have yours now," he said, tracing his hand down to Jisung's and interlocking their fingers. "Do you wanna feel good, _Jisung_?" The way he said his name made him feel hotter than usual so he broke out into sweats. "Answer me flower," the prince ordered, quickly moving his hand past the waistband of his boxer-briefs to finally wrap it around the boy's painful erection. 

"Mhm, yes I do," Jisung nodded frantically, his hair falling into his face and sticking to his forehead. Hyunjin simply chuckled and wiped it away, caressing his cheek afterward.

"You're so adorable," he voiced, placing a chaste kiss to the blonde's lips. "I want you to take your finger- this one" –He took the human's middle finger in between two of his own slender ones– "and put it in your mouth," his eyes darted to gaze into Jisung's. The student didn't do anything and instead just stared. "Now." The firmness of the prince's voice made Jisung comply immediately. "Lather it," Hyunjin stated, watching as the student followed his directions. The incubus gave him a look that scared him a bit.

"What now?" Jisung raised his eyebrows. Hyunjin took his wrist and pulled his hand down in response. The prince used his own finger to press against the boy's entrance eliciting a small whimper from his lips.

"Push it in slowly and comb up the deeper you move inside," Hyunjin instructed, removing his hands from his body altogether and staring at him. He waited for him to follow through, but he didn't.

"W-why can't you just do it for me?" He furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at the demon in between his legs.

"Because I already know how."

"Have you done it to yourself?"

"Quit stalling and just do it," Hyunjin demanded, intentionally dodging the question and massaging the boy's thighs lightly. Jisung took a deep breath and finally slowly started to push his finger in. It felt weird at first, but it was only one and he thought he was adjusting well enough. Jisung shuddered lightly when he did, feeling immense embarrassment dawn over him, but as he started to thrust his finger into himself, he soon forgot about that and only knew pure pleasure. "Add another"–Hyunjin ordered, kissing up his thigh, slowly progressing up until he placed a kiss against his cheek–"and make those pretty little fingers dance for me," he whispered, licking his own hand and wrapping it around Jisung's length while the boy added another finger as told, starting to pant.

That whisper created something in him, it's like it put him under a spell. All the boy knew was that he'd felt better than he ever had, and with Hyunjin touching him, he wouldn't last for long. Jisung tried to keep quiet, not wanting to hear such sounds escape his own lips, but Hyunjin wouldn't allow it since he quickened the pace of his strokes every time he felt as if the boy wasn't loud enough.

Hyunjin placed a kiss to the student's lips, one that started out pretty and sweet at first but soon turned into one that was lewd and sloppy. It was just the way that the blonde liked it, their tongues caressed each other in a way that made Jisung want to stay there all night with their bodies intertwined.

"You're doing so good, flower," he praised after the boy underneath him pulled away to moan and pant. The prince quickened his pace, rubbing the blonde's tip in a circular motion, which drove him to the edge.

"Hyunjin I'm close," he breathed out, the thrusting of his fingers getting weaker. "Help me? Please, it's too hard all by myself."

"Only because you're doing so good," Hyunjin smirked, the human was cute. He sucked on two of his long and slender fingers and relished in the way Jisung looked down at him with such a needy and lustful gaze. The blonde pulled his fingers out and placed his hand on the sheets, choking out when he felt the prince's fingers enter him slowly.

It felt like ages before he was knuckles deep inside of him, his fingers grazed over places that Jisung couldn't quite reach and it felt amazing. He cried out a moan that was so lewd when the prince started thrusting his fingers inside of him that it motivated Hyunjin to please him even more. 

"Hyunjin," he whimpered, biting his lip when the incubus suddenly wrapped his lips around his tip and slowly sank down to his base. He did it with ease: it was nothing to him and it's not like he was necessarily small.

He started bobbing his head at the same pace he thrusted his fingers inside of Jisung. It practically hurt for the boy to simply stay still, so he couldn't help but squirm under the demon's touch. Hyunjin combed his fingers up, pressing against the perfect sweet spot inside of him, it only pushed him closer to the edge. Looking down at Hyunjin was the biggest mistake he'd ever made. What the human felt was better than anything he ever had before.

The sight of the demon sucking him like he was the best treat he'd ever had caused Jisung to arch his back and cum while the demon was still so far down. However, he didn't flinch and instead just kept going. It was so unexpected, that the blonde coughed out a pretty moan. His legs started shaking as he continued on, he was so sensitive and everything felt so good, in fact, too good. 

"H-Hyunjin, I came already!" he tried, pushing on the incubus, but it only made the prince suck him harder and thrust his fingers faster and deeper, scissoring them.

Jisung's hands found Hyunjin's hair again and as his eyes rolled back, he swore he could see stars. The dark-haired entity finally pulled off of him, stroking him slowly until he finally came again with a jolt. He felt overwhelmed from another's touch alone, he was sensitive and the demon continued. The student felt his face heat up when he heard a deep chuckle escape the prince's lips.

"You're adorable, flower," he smirked, pulling his fingers out of him. Jisung was too exhausted to reply to him, he wanted to sleep but he felt so dirty and gross again even though the prince between his legs made sure to lick him clean. The boy looked up at Hyunjin and stared at the smirk on his face, suddenly it disappeared as he looked around the room and turned into an expression of disgust, It seemed as if he was looking at someone else. He failed to hide this expression even though he tried his best to do so. 

"Is everything okay?" Jisung furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm alright," the prince responded, forcing another smirk on his face.

"I feel like taking another shower, can you help me?" he raised his eyebrows, feeling Hyunjin's aura start to get warmer all of a sudden, he didn't say anything about it though.

"Of course, darling."


	10. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝕿𝖊𝖓

Jisung sat on his bed drying his hair and humming. He didn't get a look at Hyunjin, but he could feel his eyes on him. The room was quiet, but it wasn't unsettling, it was perfectly comfortable.

"We'll be meeting later on today to finalize everything." The prince said, standing up from wherever he decided to seat himself in the room.

"All of you?" He opened his eyes, looking up at him when he felt the demon's presence directly in front of him.

"Yes, dear," he nodded.

"O-okay."

"I'll get going, I have some _business_ to attend to," he narrowed his eyes, vanishing away. Jisung fell asleep soon after that, sleeping for so long that he missed all of his classes for the day, as well as a few calls from Chan. When he looked at his phone, he also saw that he had an email from his boss saying she couldn't make it to the office that day due to some car troubles. He was frustrated about missing his classes, but that only meant that he was free for the rest of the day with no worries.

He smiled and plopped back down onto his fluffy pillows gifted to him by the prince himself. Just then, he thought back to earlier that morning and the sinful things that prince did to him. His body filled with chills as he remembered how sweet it felt to cum from another's touch, a stunning creature at that. The blonde couldn't get that lewd image of the incubus with his mouth wrapped around his length out of his head.

He started to become a bit aroused. At first, he thought it was because of Hyunjin and the lingering effect he had on him, but the arousal soon became a bit much and he knew exactly what was happening.

_Changbin..._

It had to be him, but when he opened his eyes, it wasn't Changbin staring back at him. It was the young and cute demon, Jeongin, with a big and bright smile on his face.

"Jeongin, be the lovely orchid you are and refrain from touching our dear subject for now. The extent of your powers is still unknown," Hyunjin sighed as the rest of the incubi arrived. Jisung almost shrieked from the creepy smile he opened his eyes to, but he was frozen in fear.

"My, my, little Jisung looks like he's about to explode," Seungmin pouted as he watched Jisung pant and whimper under Jeongin.

"Please, calm yourselves so that we can get this done," the prince rubbed the bridge of his nose then watched as all of his followers lined up according to their essence again.

"Wait you guys have to sign again?" Jisung rose a brow.

"No," Changbin answered.

"I'll go over the rules briefly, just so you don't forget." Hyunjin stepped forward towards the boy and smiled. "We give you what you want, you give us what we want, whatever it may be" –he shrugged– "our job is to consume your soul to assist the manifestation of our essence and strengthen the realms of hell."

"I'll pretend like I fully and completely understood what you just said," the human narrowed his eyes, nodding slowly.

"Idiot," Felix mumbled, looking away with a scoff.

"All you need to know is that we are supposed to go through any means necessary to absorb your soul, there's nothing wrong with inflicting pain." The prince added.

"And you can't stop them?"

"You seem to have this sort of image in your head that you're dealing with little baby angels when really, you're dealing with demons," Felix grinned, slipping his hands into his jacket pockets.

"You're the size of a baby angel, so I see how he could get confused," Seungmin teased, catching a glare from the short and blonde demon.

"I'm gonna fuck you up, I promise." He threatened, turning from Seungmin and back to Jisung who wanted to laugh so badly because he was right.

"How about you just fuck me instead?" The sweet eyed demon cocked his head to the right, biting his lip. He looked at Minho who was just standing there looking around the room, being completely harmless at the moment. "You can cuff me, then Minho can blindfold and spank me. Better yet, I would love to see how our little Minho would react to the sensation of leather clashing with his own skin," the demon mused, feeling shivers run up his spine as Minho glared at him.

"I wasn't even doing anything," he turned to Seungmin with narrowed eyes and red ears from how angry he'd gotten within a span of seconds. He looked at Felix next, he appeared to actually be contemplating such a thing.

"For once, I agree," the Australian shrugged.

"It wouldn't be too bad..." Jeongin mumbled as he stared up at the ceiling. Minho looked from each demon as they spoke, astonished and outraged at the same time. Changbin stayed quiet the entire time, never once being glared at by the demon with the darkest eyes.

"What do you think, Hyunjin?" Seungmin asked. His questions made all of the incubi turn to their boss for an answer. When the prince turned around, he looked directly into those hellish eyes, staring intensely. His gaze was so intense that Minho took a step away from him, afraid of his answer, everyone could see it. "But I digress, although it would be a delicious sight to watch Minho be fucked into submission, that's merely not what we're here for," he sighed in dismay.

_How could such a sweet-looking creature be so vulgar?_

"Of course, we're here to swear you in. We'll need the contract," Hyunjin agreed. There was a long silence before everyone looked over to Jeongin, who was still daydreaming about their previous topic.

"Jeongin," Felix called out to him.

"Hm?" The younger responded, raising his eyebrows.

"The scroll babe," Minho shook his head, watching as the young incubus came back to his senses with an awkward laugh.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, snapping his fingers and conjuring up the scroll and pen on the first try without dropping it this time. Jisung stared at the line he was supposed to sign on for a while before slowly writing his signature, watching as the ink glowed gold then turned black. Before he knew it, his name was in cursive, permanently inscribed on an otherworldly document. He had just signed his soul away like he was signing for a package that arrived in the mail.

"So what now?" Jisung looked around at each of the Incubi, the beautiful demons that he just signed his soul over to. He was panicking, maybe some good would come out of it, definitely some bad. The most important thing was his mom. When would it be a good time to ask for her health to be replenished?

"Is there anything you want? Anything you _desire_?" Hyunjin raised his eyebrows. Maybe there was a way to snake around this. He could just ask for some money to pay the hospital bill and keep her in, money probably wouldn't cost much.

"What do I have to give for money?"

"Ah, money. Your kind usually requests that first. Such a strange concept, really. It truly holds no value, yet humans treat it as so." He picked under his perfectly groomed nails. "Well, it depends on whom you ask for money. There is no definite cost, it is entirely up to the demon to decide."

"And if I don't like it?"

"Then, sucks to suck I guess," Felix answered, smirking.

"I heard suck," Seungmin joined in.

"I swear, Seungmin, just shut up for two seconds!" The Australian complained.

"What? I just wanted to join in the fun."

"My fun doesn't include you in it! Unless, I'm pounding your face in!"

"Oh? You know how much I love getting pounded, is that a promise?" He narrowed his puppy-like eyes, with a bratty smile. "You should ask Minho for some tips and tricks, he's good at fucking the soul out of people. He did it to me and I don't even have one!" Seungmin laughed lightly along with Jeongin. Hyunjin wanted to laugh, but he felt it wouldn't be professional, so he subdued his laughter. "I'm sure you know all about getting pounded by Minho, don't you Felix?" Without a second thought, Felix punched him across the face, sending him stumbling back and holding his nose with a groan. Jisung flinched at the sight and sound of the impact.

"U-uhm Felix, I think you should stop-" Changbin tried, his voice soft, but still at a moderate volume as he reached out to the said incubus.

"Move you mutt!" He smacked his hand away, the other nodding and backing off quickly.

"Felix, cut it out." Hyunjin intervened as Felix leaped at Seungmin. Minho caught him, but it proved worthless since the little shit was able to wrap his hands around the sweet eyed demon's neck and tackle him to the ground. Everything was happening so fast that the human thought his mind was playing tricks on him when he saw Seungmin smile.

"Bitch," Felix whispered, his voice deep as he tightened his grip around his neck, causing him to cough out, kicking his feet.

"You are scaring Jisung, now stop," Hyunjin said once more, yanking Felix up and away from Seungmin who quickly sat up coughing with a bloody nose, biting his bottom lip for a plot second. Jisung was confused about these demon mechanics, did they really need to breathe and bleed? "Felix, get out. Changbin, go with him." Hyunjin ordered, the two boys complying.

"Woah, I've never seen you guys physically fight. Are you okay Seungmin?" Jeongin inquired.

"Yes, just a little dizzy... and horny, but I'll be fine," he replied. The demon stood up, dabbing the blood from his nose. All of the blood on his face slowly trickling back to each wound as he healed. "My, my, his temper is almost as short as him."

"Learn when and when not to play with his _short_ temper." Hyunjin turned to Seungmin who nodded and disappeared.

"It's finally over," Jisung said, relieved.

"Aw, you couldn't let them fight a little longer? It was nice seeing how cute Jisung was, all frightened and such." Minho pouted before a sinister grin curved onto his lips.

"Refrain from angering me, or I'll send you out too," Hyunjin said.

"You're no fun," Minho rolled his eyes.

"Is he supposed to be bleeding like that?" Jisung looked to Hyunjin, trying his best to ignore the evil-eyed prick glaring at the back of the prince's head.

"Whatever he endures in human form will affect him as if he were a human if the damage is bad enough, the same rule applies to all of them," Hyunjin answered.

"But, the bat–"

"All of _them_ "–Hyunjin pointed to his two remaining demons–"I'm excluded from these rules since I have a lot more essence than them, you're also not strong enough to make me bleed." Minho rolled his eyes yet again and sighed.

"Right..." The blonde narrowed his eyes.

"If there's nothing else you need, then we should get going, Hyunjin has a meeting with a few generals," Jeongin spoke out, he was so adorable that the human thought he'd explode. The young demon made the student smile before he started hearing his neighbors start to argue with one another. Jisung rubbed the bridge of his nose before he thought of one of the things he needed the most.

"A new house."

"What?" Jeongin asked, all three of the demons turning back to him.

"I want a new goddamn house, I can't deal with that anymore," he ruffled his blonde hair.

"Well then, a new house it is, think of this as a welcome present," Hyunjin snapped his fingers and Jisung saw dark then woke up again. Was he dreaming that entire time? This demon shit was gonna make him lose all sense of reality if it wasn't already gone.

He woke up panting and when he looked around, he was in an unfamiliar space, a bedroom that was black all around. It was a beautiful room, already furnished and it matched his bed.

He turned and placed his feet on the cold, black wooden paneling. The floor didn't creak like his old place, he liked that. The AC wasn't loud either, but he could feel the breeze escaping the air vent. He slowly approached the room door, afraid that he might see demons on the other side. Luckily, when he opened the door, he saw nothing but a pretty kitchen and living area, beautifully furnished. When he walked further into the room, he looked over and saw a bunch of boxes stacked up on top of each other.

"Seriously?" He groaned, walking over to them and seeing that it was just boxes full of posters, clothes, and picture frames. He whined even more when he realized that he actually was gonna have to do some of the work himself. Jisung turned away from it and plopped down on to the couch, which was soft and comfy. Looking at his phone screen, he saw a silly picture of Chan, realizing he still hadn't called him back. He immediately answered it, putting the phone up to his face. "Hello?"

"Jisung! He answered!" The Australian laughed. "Rowoon's here."

"Hi Rowoon, how are you?" Jisung asked.

"I'm fine, still cold though," he answered. His voice made Jisung smile, but there was something _off_ about it. His breath was faltering really badly.

"That's actually what I wanted to call you about, I was wondering why he's been so cold. I've tried so much to help him, but nothing is working," Chan said. Jisung could hear the pout in his voice.

"What all have you tried?"

"Well, I tried buying him a heated blanket but that didn't work. Then, I tried sitting him in a hot bath, I turned the up heat as high as it could go and he was still shivering. Now, I'm just cuddling him as a last resort." Chan replied. "Although, I doubt that'll work since he's too big," he joked.

"Stop it," Rowoon whispered, pouting as well. Jisung's eyes widened and he smiled, holding his heart.

"You guys are cuddling? That's so–"

"Jisung don't start," Rowoon shivered.

"I'm just saying, that's cute, I wish I was there to help"–the blonde sighed–"is there anything I can do?"

"I mean, do you think we could ask that Hyunjin guy if he knows anything about it?" Chan asked.

"No, I don't wanna be near that thing, he's scary," Rowoon's voice seemed to falter even more.

"He's not that bad, it's the others you wanna watch out for."

"There are more?" The two asked in unison.

"Yeah I told you there are, but that's not important, I'll ask Hyunjin what's wrong, I'll see if he can fix it. I truly am sorry, Rowoon."

"Whatever, just know that you'll be taking me out to eat every week from now on." He blurted, he sounded serious, but Jisung knew he was being light-hearted.

"Of course, I'll give you guys whatever you want," he mumbled.

"I also called to check in on you, you sound pretty alright," the Australian noted.

"I am, I'm in a new apartment," Jisung said.

"Wait- huh?" Chan furrowed his eyebrows, confusion in his voice.

"I signed the contract and asked for a new apartment–"

"You signed the contract!?" Rowoon shouted, obviously startling Chan since Jisung heard him whimper.

"Yeah, I felt like I needed to, what if one of you got hurt? I'd be able to do something about it."

"You wouldn't do anything about it, the literal spawn of Satan himself would!" The ravenette yelled, mostly out of frustration and worry.

"Please stop yelling," Chan whined.

"I can't do this," the oldest sighed.

"W-well, the good news is that I don't have to move any furniture in."

"What's the bad news?" The curly-haired boy asked, feeling a bit bad for Jisung.

"I have to decorate and stuff."

"Oh my god," Rowoon scoffed.

"We can come over to help you, just send me the address. We'll talk about everything and I can help you decorate." Chan kindly suggested.

"Jesus," the ravenette grumbled.

"Thanks guys, it would mean a lot," Jisung smiled.

"You'd better prepare hot chocolate," Rowoon whined, he was cute. After Jisung hung up the phone, it took him a while to send Chan the address since he didn't know where the hell he was. They both arrived later on in the day. When Jisung heard the doorbell ring, he smiled, very excited to see his friends. When he opened the door, his heart dropped at the sight of Rowoon. Chan looked happy and normal, but Rowoon was pale and shivering.

"Oh my- get in here! I'm calling Hyunjin, this is not normal," Jisung shook his head, shutting the door behind them as they walked in and sat at the island on the stools.

"No, do not call him, Jisung," Rowoon shook his head.

"Have you seen yourself? You look like shit, that's not okay," the blonde blurted, making his friends drop their jaws.

"Jisung!" Chan placed his hand over his mouth, he was never really blunt like that with them.

"Look at him!" Jisung turned Rowoon's head to face Chan. "Have you not noticed this?" The blonde asked, staring directly at Chan. Rowoon's hair seemed darker, his irises and pupils were a pale brown and his otherwise beautiful skin was practically lifeless, he still looked dead. Chan must've still been in shock from everything to even notice how different he looked. He must've been too happy that he was okay that he didn't notice the oldest didn't even look alive. "I'm calling Hyunjin."

"I'm fine, I'm just a little cold," Rowoon shrugged, still shivering. Jisung ignored him and walked back into his room, shutting the door and looking at the dark ceiling.

"Hyunjin, Hyunjin, Hyunjin." he waited for a little while, complete silence surrounding him.

"Good evening, flower," the prince whispered in his ear. Jisung jumped away from him and held his heart, he still wasn't used to that.

"Hi..."

"Is everything okay?"

"No, I feel like there's something wrong with Rowoon," Jisung answered. "After you brought him back, something went wrong."

"Where is he?" Hyunjin asked.

"He's in the kitchen."

"Let me examine him," the prince narrowed his eyes. Jisung nodded and opened the door. They walked out together, Hyunjin behind the blonde. It really showed off their height difference. Jisung could see that Rowoon was disgusted, Chan looked more mesmerized than anything. "You must be Rowoon, and Chan," he looked between the two with a warm smile. "Jisung has called me to help you out." Rowoon stayed silent while he looked the demon up and down, he was really beautiful like Jisung said. The incubus looked nothing like the beast he'd seen before, the ravenette wondered what was different now.

"W-what are you gonna do?" Rowoon asked.

"I'm just gonna take a look at you and see what's wrong, on one condition"–the prince turned his head to Chan which made him flinch for some reason–"he can't stay," he pointed was.

"What? Why?" Jisung looked at his curly-haired friend.

"Let's just say that you hang around some very... _strong personalities._ "

"Oh, okay well, Chan, maybe you could start unboxing the stuff that I moved into the bedroom," the blonde nodded. Rowoon would've protested but there was a demon standing directly in front of him, he couldn't say anything.

"Alright," the Australian nodded, making his way over to the bedroom. Once he walked inside, Hyunjin looked back at Rowoon, having to tilt his head up just a little. The demon held his hand up to place it on his pale cheek.

"May I?" He rose his eyebrows. To that, Rowoon nodded slowly, prompting Hyunjin to look into his eyes deeply, a black essence surrounding his hand. The prince's eyes seemed to get darker the more the ravenette looked into them and it was terrifying. He stared into Rowoon's eyes for a while before pulling away and looking at Jisung.

"Oh dear..." The prince mumbled out.

"What? What's wrong with him?" The blonde rubbed his hands together before being pulled to the side by Hyunjin.

"At the moment he's nothing more than a wilted bloom due to my own negligence."

"What the fuck does that mean?" The student asked in frustration.

"His soul is sick," Hyunjin answered.

"What? What are you talking about?" Jisung furrowed his eyebrows, starting to get a bit angry.

"It means that when I was resurrecting him... I may have pulled away a bit too quickly and now his soul core is still stuck in the void"–he clasped his hands behind his back–"waiting to be transferred to wherever he was destined when he died, whether it be heaven, hell, or if he was going to be reincarnated."

"I'm not understanding," the blonde shook his head.

"The only thing in that body over there is the residue of his soul, it holds everything he did in his life that determined where he would've gone. It's basically just memories," he explained. "The soul core is what all of that applies to, it's what keeps the residue stuck together," Hyunjin sighed, closing his eyes. "Without the residue the soul will get stuck in the void and eventually fade away."

"So, what does that mean for Rowoon?"

"It means he'd be stuck in the void for the rest of eternity once the soul residue disperses." Hyunjin opened his eyes to look at Jisung. "If his soul core isn't back in his body within the span of seventy-two hours, then he'll meet his demise."

"Are you telling me that my friend is gonna die and then get stuck in fucking darkness? Is that what's happening here?" The boy asked, his eyes widened and lips parted.

"I'm afraid so," he nodded.

"How could you even let that happen!? You were supposed to know and fully bring him back!" Jisung shouted angrily. "How the hell do you leave such a vital part out!?"

"It's not really my specialty to bring souls from the void, I can only bring back ones that are already in heaven or hell."

"Then why the fuck would you even try it? I would rather him be in paradise than have to suffer for eternity!" Jisung pushed him, he couldn't help but see red at the moment. He was so furious he thought his head would explode.

"Minho is the one that does it best, I didn't want you to have to deal with him."

"So, you just decided to take the choice away from me completely!?" He asked, his voice still raised.

"You don't know what he would've done to you, Jisung," Hyunjin shook his head, somehow staying calm.

"I don't care! Do you know what _you_ have done to me, by lying to me about someone so important? He means everything to me and you lied!" He shouted, staring at Hyunjin directly in his eyes. "You're so fucking stupid!" He pushed him again, panting for a moment because he realized that he hadn't been breathing while he was yelling. "Fix him!" He demanded, his eyes watering as he pointed to Rowoon, who even through all of the yelling, was out of it.

"I don't specialize in that, people don't ask me to resurrect newly dead loved ones. Minho goes to the void all the time to collect and steal souls, for his own benefit because he doesn't like having to share with dear old Luci," he explained.

"I don't care," he scoffed. He couldn't believe what was happening at that moment. "Bring him here," Jisung said calmly.

"Jisung–"

"Call him now! I want him here!" The blonde stared, waiting for Hyunjin to do something but he wouldn't. As he looked into the prince's eyes he realized he had absolutely no intent to call that bastard. "You disgust me, I'll just do it myself!" Jisung spat, trying to walk past the demon, but quickly getting caught by him. "Let me go, Hyunjin! I can ask for whatever I want because I signed the contract! I don't even wanna look at you!"

"I'm a prince of hell, outside of the contract," he responded.

_Why is he being like this?_

Jisung didn't care, his main goal was to make sure Rowoon was happy on earth and in his afterlife.

"Chan!" Jisung called out, trying to pull away from the demon. He quickly fell to the ground after Hyunjin vanished so suddenly.


	11. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝕰𝖑𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖓 {𝖒}

Chan was in his own world inside Jisung's room, listening to his music with headphones covering his ears as he got started on unpacking the blonde's belongings. He couldn't hear the screaming that was going on outside of the room at all. As he sorted the clothes, he jammed out to his music, moving his hips and singing lowly to the tunes.

"My, my, look at the ass on that one!" Seungmin widened his eyes, feeling even more chills run up his spine.

"Cute," Jeongin giggled as he watched Chan dance.

"I want him," Seungmin groaned.

"There's nothing in the books that says you can't have more than one subject," Changbin adjusted his mask.

"There is no way he would be able to claim him anyway, idiot, his soul has too much grace," Felix whispered.

"Why the fuck are you hiding? He can't see us," Minho narrowed his eyes, staring at the four of his colleagues who were still hiding behind the stack of boxes in the room.

"Right..." Jeongin cleared his throat and stood up, dusting off his new scout's uniform.

"Who was the one that told you _that_ looked good?" Felix asked, examining the younger demon's outfit: A mahogany beret on his head; a brown, plaid sweater-vest he wore over the white, short-sleeve button-down shirt; and adorable, little brown shorts that let his knee-high socks, which were identical in colour, be seen.

"I think he looks adorable," Seungmin smiled.

"Thanks!" Jeongin grinned brightly, an expression that made even Minho and Changbin's faces somewhat light up and cause small smirks to curve on to their lips.

"Look, he even has the dumbass little pins," Felix laughed, flicking one of the said pins.

"Quit being annoying Felix–"

"Quit being annoying Felix!" The blonde Australian mimicked Minho in a high pitched voice. Jeongin and Seungmin smiled at each other then started laughing.

"So cute!" Seungmin pinched his cheeks before getting his hands slapped away. "I'm sorry! I just can't help myself sometimes!" He whined.

"Man..." Chan spoke out, staring directly at the boxes. All of the demons stopped and looked at him. "You've really gotta deal with this shit?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Y-you can see us?" Felix tilted his head, pointing to himself as Chan walked closer.

"Yeah," the human nodded.

"See? He understands what I have to go thro–"

"You've definitely gotta deal with all of this, you said you'd help Jisung," the curly-haired student picked up another box.

"He's talking to himself, dumbass!" Minho slapped the short blonde in the back of the head.

"Just look at him!" Seungmin groaned. "If he weren't as bright as a star, I'd love to watch how he'd squirm under me."

"I wanna see how he'd react to my voice, how he would shiver just from my whispers," Felix grinned.

"He'd sound so lovely screaming in agonizing pain while I spank him to my liking, then try to beg me for more as I fucked him unconscious," Minho added, his face completely blank as he spoke. The other four demons all turned their heads slowly to look at him.

"U-uh... sure," Jeongin nodded as all of them averted their gaze back to the pretty human who was still just dancing and singing.

"Let's play with him," Seungmin suggested, putting his hands together evilly with delight. Felix walked over to the bed and knocked the scissors Chan was using to cut the tape on the boxes, off of the bed. He didn't even have to touch them since he used some of his power to force them off with a simple gesture.

Chan paused and looked at the scissors for a moment, picking them up and setting them on the bed before starting to dance to his wondrous tunes again. He did silly little dances because to his knowledge, he was completely alone. He second-guessed his knowledge when he saw the shirts he'd just folded start to float in the air and revolve around him.

"Uhm..." he hummed, looking around himself. He paused the music he was playing then jumped when he heard one of the boxes behind him fall to the floor. The curly-haired boy pulled the headphones off of his head and watched as the clothes returned to their previous spots. Chan cleared his throat and let out a small whimper when another box fell to the ground.

"Oh, I wanna hear him! I wanna hear him moan!" Seungmin jumped lightly, pulling on Changbin's sleeve, he looked irritated when he turned to face Seungmin. "Please Changbinnie?" He widened those puppy eyes of his.

"That doesn't seem like a good idea," the masked demon shook his head.

"Just do it!" Felix groaned in frustration. Changbin sighed and walked closer to Chan.

"I wanna help too," Minho smiled, following behind him.

"Nothing too bad Minho, we wouldn't wanna make Hyunjin angry with us," Jeongin blinked.

"I don't care about Hyunjin, babe" –the demon with the hellish eyes shrugged– "but I won't do anything too bad," he said. The incubus held his arms out and extended black and silky ribbons that slowly wrapped around Chan's wrists. The human could feel the cloth, he just couldn't see it.

When he pulled his wrists up to look at them, they were yanked back to the head of the bed. He let out a soft yelp as he landed in the middle of it, unable to move his arms. He felt the same sensation of something wrapping around his ankles as well, restraining him in place. Last but not least, the human felt the soft sensation around his neck as well. It sent shivers down his spine that only made him want more of the feeling.

"What the hell?" Chan furrowed his eyebrows before feeling a sensation of something wrapping around his neck. "Jisung," he whispered. He thought he was yelling, but he wasn't. There was silence all around him, so he couldn't hear the arguing that was happening outside of the room.

The Australian felt himself begin to be lifted into the air, it felt so strange, almost ticklish to be floating. It was a little nerve-wracking feeling like he could fall although he was hovering. It gave him a small rush of excitement. "Woah!" He chuckled, looking around and pulling at the invisible restraints.

"Is he laughing?" Jeongin looked at Felix and Seungmin.

"I believe so," The obnoxious demon added. Seungmin looked between Minho and Changbin.

"Binnie, hurry up!" The sweet eyed demon urged.

"You are way too excited for this," Felix shook his head. Changbin moved closer to the human and before he knew it, Chan started to feel his shirt slowly roll up his body and hands glide up his skin.

"Look at his body! He's sculpted like a Greek god!" Seungmin held his heart.

"I can't focus," Changbin mumbled.

"Right, shut up Seungmin!" Felix whined, pushing the flirty incubus.

"Oh wow," the human exhaled, his breathing getting heavier as he felt phantom hands touch all over his body. From this, Chan felt himself start to harden. He gasped out when he felt friction against his erection. As this continued, he started letting out even more noises: moans, whimpers, groans, and whines. He struggled against the restraints, still extremely confused about what was happening, but also needing something to grab on to. The arousal he felt started getting heavier and he was already close to his release.

"Binnie, slow down, he'll cum too quickly if you don't," Jeongin warned. Changbin listened and all of the demons almost melted as Chan let out a disappointed whine.

"My, my, how cute," Seungmin bit his lip. Chan gave the Incubi a show as his chest heaved and moans escaped his lips. It didn't take him long to reach his climax. When he came, he jolted, his arm muscles flexing while he pulled at the invisible ribbons again, letting out a prolonged whine. The human panted heavily before hearing his name shouted by his best friend. After that, he was dropped down to the bed and Jisung came rushing into the room.

"Chan! I need your help!" The blonde said, walking to the foot of the bed to look at his best friend who looked sweaty and exhausted. "W-what the hell happened to you?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"W-well... I don't actually know, but I was flying!" He laughed.

"What is that- on your pants?" Jisung pointed, blinking slowly. Chan looked down at himself and frowned.

"Right" –he chuckled nervously, looking back up at his friend– "I'm gonna need a change of clothes," the Australian mumbled, clearing his throat.

"Explain to me what happened," Jisung practically demanded, already feeling worry and fear cloud his mind as he thought of the worst.

"I was in here, folding your clothes and then they started floating. Those two boxes fell and..."

"And what?" Jisung moved closer to him.

"And then it felt like something wrapped around my wrists and pulled me back into your bed, the same feeling happened around my ankles and then I started floating." He smiled just thinking about it. "It was so cool, Jisung–"

"Chan! Why are your pants wet?" The blonde interrupted.

"Well it felt like- someone was touching me all over, I felt really aroused all of a sudden," he narrowed his eyes. "It felt so good that I was about to finish almost instantly, but then, it stopped and then started again," he explained.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I tried, but my voice was really quiet for some reason."

"I- listen, I need your help, it's Rowoon," Jisung stammered, he didn't even feel like getting into that. When Rowoon was fixed, maybe he would explain everything to them. "Just find something else to wear then meet me in here, " the blonde sighed, turning to the bathroom door and walking in. He was glad he still had a bathroom in his room, he couldn't go back out to Rowoon and look at him, knowing what he did to make him look like he was literally dead.

"O-okay," Chan nodded, talking mostly to himself. Jisung was fuming, he was angry with every single one of those demons, but that was irrelevant at this point. He needed a solution for Rowoon's problem and he didn't care what it would cost. The blonde stared at the mirror and narrowed his eyes before Chan finally joined him in the bathroom, staring at the huge mirror in front of them. "This is a nice bathroom," the Australian said, looking around.

"Not the point, Chan," Jisung sighed. He pulled him close once he started feeling warm again. Hyunjin was near.

"What do you need me for?"

"For some reason, that asshole hates being around you. I need you to protect me while one of these other demons fixes Rowoon."

"Oh, seems simple enough," Chan nodded, nonchalant about everything. "Weren't you just defending him? What happened?"

"He's a dick, that's what happened." Jisung looked in the mirror and hoped Minho would respond to his calls just like Hyunjin did. It wasn't certain, but it was worth a shot.

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm just gonna call one of the demons that Hyunjin said could help," he answered, looking at the mirror after watching Chan nod his head frantically, he was obviously nervous as hell. "Minho, Minho, Minho," he chanted. He waited until something happened, but nothing did.

"Uhm..." Chan looked around the bathroom, wondering if anything was gonna happen since he was so curious to see this demon. Both of them started to feel a little cold. 'A little cold' turned to very cold fairly quickly and the two were able to watch their breath disappear into thin air. "It's cold," he shivered.

"He's here," Jisung shuddered as well, starting to feel scared. He was sure that Chan felt the same way since he didn't say anything. When they blinked, they were both staring at a dark-eyed beauty in the mirror. Chan jumped at the sight of the deep, tenebrous abyss that was the entity's eyes. "Don't look into his eyes," Jisung warned, blocking Chan's line of sight with his hand then looking to the incubus in the mirror.

"Hi, kitten," Minho waved, that familiar sinister smile creeping onto his lips. "I heard you calling my name, I wish you were screaming it instead," he pouted, tilting his head. The Australian furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the words of the creature, moving Jisung's hand out of his face.

"I need your help. Rowoon- Hyunjin said his soul is sick."

"That sounds pretty bad," he winced, narrowing his eyes.

"Can you help?" Chan spoke up, raising his eyebrows.

"I can" –he shrugged– "only if little Jisung here is willing to pay the price."

"I am, I'll do anything!"

"Wait- Jisung, think about this," The curly-haired boy whispered.

"I _have_ thought about it. I'm the one that did this to him, I'm the one that needs to fix it," Jisung whispered back. "Help him." That strange ripple effect took over the entire mirror before Minho began emerging from it, climbing up on the counter. Jisung almost couldn't take him seriously when he sat on it then jumped down onto the tile of the bathroom floor. It was so cute.

"Where is he?" Minho asked, his skin slowly turning into a darker colour.

"U-uh, Minho," Jisung pointed. The demon turned to look into the mirror at himself.

" _He_ can't be near me," the male shook his head, morphing even more. At the sight, Chan widened his eyes, being pushed by Jisung to the bathroom door. The Australian gladly rushed back into the bedroom, away from the demon.

"He was only here for a second, how come Hyunjin didn't react the same way earlier?" Jisung asked, with his back to the door, watching as Minho contorted into the beautiful being he was before.

"He has more essence, he can withstand the grace of his soul for longer," he answered, looking in the mirror and making sure everything was in order.

"I'm so confused," he blinked slowly.

"You're a bit too slow to understand," Minho smiled sarcastically, forcefully pushing Jisung out of the way to walk out of the door. He wasted no time getting out of the bedroom away from Chan and going into the kitchen.

"Dickhead," he huffed, following behind him. He was worried for Rowoon, he hoped he wouldn't have to look into the demon's eyes, he wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"Man, he really fucked him up," Minho chuckled, raising his eyebrows and approaching the brunette closer. Rowoon had moved to the couch, he looked like he was sleeping, but he was still shivering. "What did that bastard Hyunjin do to you?" He whispered, kneeling down in front of him and caressing his cheek. "He's cute."

"He's off-limits, just like Chan," Jisung responded. "Just help him and claim your prize later."

"I am, kitten."

"What do you have to do to get to the void?" The blonde asked. He got no verbal response to his question, only a stare. Jisung furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before the power went out and all he heard was a loud ringing. He placed his hands over his ears, but it did nothing. The noise was so loud, that he couldn't hear when his house started to shake. The blonde started to feel light-headed the more the ringing continued, dropping to his knees and panting heavily. He was relieved when it all stopped.

Minho was gone when he opened his eyes and the lights were on again. Somehow, Rowoon was still asleep. He hadn't moved an inch. The house started shaking once more and the lights went off. He placed his hand over his ears again, shutting his eyes. Pain surged through him when the loud ringing pierced his ears yet again. Luckily, it didn't last long and was gone in a flash.

He heard the collision of shoes against the wooden floor. Jisung opened his eyes to look at the cause of the sound. It was a pair of white boots worn by the sinister demon who was dressed in all white now. His skin was perfect and lively, the opposite of his usual pale complexion. His hair was bright blonde, his eyes were a crystal blue colour–almost white–and they were looking down at the bright light in his hands that nearly blinded the human.

Minho was beautiful. Illuminated by the bright light, his looks were deceiving: he looked like an angel in the presence of the soul, which shone like the bright and beautiful sun, almost brighter. This soul made Jisung feel warm, but not like Hyunjin did, a warmth that was different from any other.

This warmth was one a parent would feel from watching their child's first steps, or how a little kid would feel after hearing that their parents are proud of them. This warmth was one that made Jisung feel happy, inspired, and motivated. It reminded him of how much love he felt for his mother. This warmth could only be described as spirit and pure content.

Jisung couldn't see anything, so he closed his eyes. Once he felt as if he was colder, and that the most amazing feeling he'd ever felt was gone, he opened his eyes and watched as the light disappeared into Rowoon's chest. The shivering student took in a deep breath and just like a flower that bloomed, he brightened. When Jisung saw his best friend get better, he felt the most light-hearted he'd ever had in his life. The ravenette sat up panting and coughing.

Jisung rushed to him immediately, hugging him close and looking at Minho, admiring his enchanting appearance. He gazed into those beautiful eyes and for the first time, he didn't hear anything, not until they slowly started to darken and fill with black essence. His hair started turning black from the roots, his skin going pale and his clothing darkening as well. Jisung looked away when he saw that the angelic appearance he once possessed was now gone.

The blonde student didn't even notice that Chan was there the entire time, staring at the demon in awe, but never moving from Jisung's bedroom door.

"I'll be collecting your payment for your friend's soul soon," he spoke, his voice distorted. Before the three knew it, he was gone like the wind. Chan looked to Rowoon and smiled, he did look completely different and seeing him this way now, the Australian was convinced that he was out of his mind before.

"You're beautiful again," the curly-haired student teased, jumping on the couch and hugging Rowoon.

"I'm warm again," he chuckled in relief, the sound of his laughter made Jisung smile and hug him even tighter.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" He laughed, swaying with Rowoon in his arms. Chan joined in, hugging Rowoon with a vice-like grip and swaying with the two of them.

"Can I live long enough to enjoy health?!" The tallest coughed out, pushing the two younger boys off of him. Once they all calmed down, Rowoon took in a deep breath then looked at Jisung with a face the blonde knew all too well.

"Please don't start Rowoon, let me enjoy your presence for at least two seconds," Jisung whined.

"I'm not gonna fight or argue with you, but I am still worried. What is he gonna ask for?" The oldest questioned, tilting his head. There was sincerity in his voice, it comforted Jisung.

"I don't know," the boy shrugged, sitting back then laying against his best friend, Chan followed. The Australian suddenly sat up, warranting the same response from the other two.

"Can we just make a promise?" He rose his eyebrows, looking between Rowoon and Jisung, his hand finding his blonde friends. The Australian interlocked their fingers and smiled. "Let's be there for each other, let's never let go, no matter what. We have to promise, please..." he furrowed his brows. "Promise me." The curly-haired boy looked at Rowoon, the look in his eyes faltering. Chan placed his hand on his thigh, the oldest's cheeks flushed red from the motion. The ravenette brought his hand down to his friend's, interlocking their fingers as well then looking into the Australian's eyes.

"I promise," Rowoon nodded, tearing his gaze away from Chan and looking to Jisung.

"I promise," the blonde said, letting a warm smile curve onto his lips. He took a deep breath before leaning against Rowoon again. Chan rested his head on the taller's shoulder, gazing into his eyes and smiling before turning to face the black screen of the TV, staring at their reflection. They were one.


	12. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝕿𝖜𝖊𝖑𝖛𝖊 {𝖒}

With a hammering headache, the blonde stumbled into his room after a long day of classes and work that seemed as if it were everlasting. He let out a loud sigh as he crashed down into his large bed, immediately closing his eyes and trying to drift off to sleep. He wasn't really having trouble since he was so exhausted. He didn't care that his laptop bag was still wrapped around his body or that he still had on his tight and restricting jeans. He didn't even care that his shoes were still on and his feet were hanging off of the bed. 

When he stopped panting, he let the quiet settle around him. There was nothing but silence and an unusual drop in temperature. He didn't pay it any mind until he felt chills crawling up his leg. He immediately sat up and looked at his feet, frowning in confusion because he saw nothing there. 

He blamed it on his weariness and just dropped his head back onto the pillow after removing his laptop bag from his body. He kicked his boots off then pulled the covers over himself. He made sure he gripped both the blanket and the sheets so that he could ensure himself comfort. However, the moment the blanket was halfway up his body, he felt his legs being pulled back to the edge of the bed. 

His legs were exposed to the cold once more, dangling over the foot of the bed. He wanted to scoot back up, yet he couldn't because something or someone held onto his knees. Hesitantly sitting up, Jisung couldn't even scream, not even with how scared he was of the sight in front of him. 

"Hello kitten."

"What are you doing here?" The boy asked, watching as Minho's hands traveled up his thighs.

"Claiming my prize," he answered. The dark-eyed demon stood to his feet, pushing Jisung onto his back before running his hands up his waist and pushing his shirt up. The sensation of the demon's hand sent pleasure-filled chills down his spine. He didn't expect the sinister incubus to treat him in such a way, but he was glad it wasn't something violent. His touches were actually affectionate and soft, the way he caressed his waist, running his hands up and down his torso, the way he placed little kisses along his jaw and neck. Maybe Minho was gonna go easy on him, that's all that he could think about as more arousal grew within him. 

Minho slid Jisung's shirt off of his body, throwing it aside and returning his lips back to the boy's pale skin. The blonde decided to just relax since what was happening wasn't too bad, he felt good and he loved it. He didn't want to jinx it by being on edge the entire time. He brought his legs up to rest by Minho's waist, panting softly as the demon kissed his chest, sucking softly and leaving light bruises everywhere. 

The demon's kisses and soft nibbles started to become a bit more painful, pain that Jisung would never admit he liked, it would be disgusting and weird if he did. The student started squirming under Minho, letting out beautiful moans. He jolted and cried out when the demon bit down on his shoulder extremely hard.

"Minho," he shivered, bringing his arms to his own chest to cover himself. He flinched when Minho grabbed his jaw and pushed his head against the bed. 

"That's not my name today, kitten," he whispered, snatching the boy's hands away to uncover his body, then trapping his wrists above his head. "You'll call me master today, understand?" He tilted his head, raising his eyebrows. He smiled when Jisung nodded then gulped. "That's not the answer I'm looking for," he said, shaking his head. 

"Y-yes, master," he responded, his breath trembling as he did. It was very weird to say something so embarrassing, but he was too scared of any consequences that were to come if he dared not to comply. He shut his eyes tightly when Minho pulled away from him. "Please don't hurt me," Jisung pleaded, Minho only grinned brighter at that.

"Oh, but kitten" –he chuckled, standing from the bed– "that's my prize." The demon let his essence take over the control of Jisung's body, turning him on to his knees and restraining his wrists behind his back with thick metal cuffs. Jisung was afraid because Minho had gone so quiet. Without even looking into his eyes, Jisung could hear those deafening whispers. 

Before he knew it, the blonde felt a stinging pain against his back. Next, it was against his thigh. The pain that surged through him caused a delayed groan that had been trapped at the back of his throat to escape his lips. The noise alone was enough for Minho to feel a chill run up his spine so deliciously. 

"Count. Start from one," he demanded, whipping the shuddering boy again.

"But- that was already three," Jisung whined. His complaints caused the sinister demon to strike him again. "One-" he choked out, for some reason that hit hurt worse than the first three.

"Louder," he ordered, whipping him again.

"Two!" He hiccuped out.

"That's a good little kitten," he chuckled. Each strike hurt so bad, Jisung felt as if he was gonna pass out. But, something was off about himself at that moment, he could feel it in his own body. The sting was one that was painful, but sinfully satisfying. His liking for this pain made him disgusted with himself. He wanted so badly to moan, but what if that's the opposite of what the demon wanted? The enticement made Jisung want to cum after the sixth or seventh whip, yet he couldn't. 

The human's mouth counted for him, but his mind was hazy with arousal and pain. He could barely keep his head up. 

"Sixteen," he whimpered out softly, eyes glossy with tears.

"Louder, kitten."

"It hurts..." he whispered, "so much."

"It's supposed to, my pretty little feline," he cooed, chuckling afterward then dropping the leather to the floor. "But, I'll be nice today," he mumbled, crawling onto the bed, snapping the shackles away, and letting Jisung's arms fall limp to the soft blanket that felt way more comfortable. Minho's hands traveled along the red marks in Jisung's skin, up his thighs and ass, along his back and shoulders. The touch alone made the student flinch and wince softly. "I'll keep it at a low number," Minho scoffed, Jisung could just hear that disgusting smirk in his voice.

Sixteen is a low number? What's normal? What's a high number?

Constant thoughts that Jisung wanted to leave his mind, but they lingered and wouldn't stop, not even when he felt Minho's hands snake around his waist and wrap around his erection. 

"I forgot that I left you with this," he whispered in his ear, tapping him lightly. "Need help?" He raised his eyebrows. Jisung nodded, he wanted his touch so badly he couldn't even muster out words. It obviously wouldn't be enough for Minho. 

"Y-yes master," Jisung nodded once more, gasping when Minho turned him on his back. It hurt, but at that moment, Jisung couldn't care less. 

"Beg me for what you want," the demon whispered, slowly stroking the human under him. He made him squirm with just the smallest touch, one that was incredibly taunting to the boy. Jisung grabbed onto the demon's shoulder, opening his eyes to look at his face. He refused to look into those hellish eyes of his, but he admired his beauty, it was truly deceiving. 

"Can I cum, master, please?" he whimpered. It took a lot out of him to say such words. Minho would have urged Jisung to beg more, but he said he'd be nice, so he decided to stick by that for their first time. When the demon started to quicken the pace of his strokes, Jisung had forgotten all about his shame.

"What a good little kitten you are," he praised, watching how cute Jisung looked when he came. When the human came down from his high and opened his eyes the demon was gone. 

"Fucking asshole," he huffed out, shaking his head. Soon after the cold aura retreated, the warmth returned. Jisung groaned in disgust and got up to clean himself. This aura constantly followed him everywhere, it was Hyunjin, the one he hated the most and to his knowledge, there was nothing he could do about it.


	13. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝕿𝖍𝖎𝖗𝖙𝖊𝖊𝖓

Jisung sighed deeply with the utmost irritation. He had already paid any debt he had to the demons that he basically sold his soul to, so why were they _still_ bothering him? He had nothing for them and they had nothing for him at the moment. Why could he feel that same stupid warmth that had been there ever since he opened his eyes to the sound of his equally as annoying alarm that morning? Most importantly, why must it be Hyunjin of all the demons to follow him around all day? He couldn't help but grimace at the thought of him.

The blonde excused himself out of his last class to go to the restroom. To his surprise, his nasty, spiteful excuse for a teacher actually let him. Reaching the restroom, Jisung exhaled in relief seeing as there was no one in there, meaning he could use it in peace. However, he couldn't. The moment he had unzipped his pants, he felt that nuisance of a presence yet again.

_Gross, is he gonna watch me pee or something?_

He groaned and immediately lost any need he had to urinate. The student returned to his class, hoping that as long as he acts as if he's unbothered and just focuses, maybe that dastardly prince would find something else to do. He tested his theory, and it seemed to work. He managed to get through his final class without any more hiccups and actually left feeling confident. He did all he could to affirm himself,

_If I keep doing this, going to work will be a breeze._

Arriving at work, he took a deep breath and then smiled. He hadn't gone to his job too many times since he had such an eventful week. So, he still had to adjust to the working environment and get to know his boss a little more. Making his way to the office, he grinned and bowed at the lady who was sitting at her desk. He put his laptop bag down and fixed his collar.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Han." She smirked, looking the blonde up and down, clicking her pen, and setting it on the table.

"Afternoon, Ms. Park," he replied, opening his laptop bag and pulling out a folder from it.

"So, good news! You won't have to run around today, so, you'll be staying here with me," she said, a bit excited. She clasped her hands together and tilted her head. "Fun, right?"

"Yeah, I'm glad I can work with you and y'know, see what things you do in here and stuff." He tried his best to express enthusiasm while being professional about it, but it wasn't his strongest point.

"Oh yes," she agreed, pulling out a drawer and taking a few files from it. "I'm especially excited to learn more about you, Mr. Han," the woman said, sounding a bit too happy.

"You can just call me Jisung," The blonde shrugged, smiling sheepishly and fidgeting a bit.

"No can do, sir. We're in the office, so it's mandatory that I keep things professional and respectful with you." The dark-haired woman flipped her hair from around her shoulder, smiling almost tauntingly. "Unless you already wanna make things more casual between us," she raised her perfectly arched brows. The look she gave him put him off. He shifted in his seat and shook his head.

"N-no, sorry I'm just not used to all of this."

"It's okay," she reassured, shaking her head. "Luckily, you don't have too much work today."

"Alright." Ms. Park only tasked Jisung with sorting documents based on what company they were issued from and discarding the unneeded ones. After a few hours of tedious working and talking, the male finished organizing the documents and all he had left to do was to get rid of the ones that he separated for disposal. He also learned a bit about his boss and she wasn't a bad person, she was actually kinda funny.

Getting up from his seat, he grabbed the fairly large stack of papers and began briskly walking over to the paper shredder. However, on the way there, the atmosphere seemed off and next thing he knew, he felt as if someone had tripped him. The blonde fell to his hands and knees with a light yelp, dropping the stack of papers and watching as they became splayed out like a liquid. He looked around the floor for the cause of his fall, but he saw nothing but the documents before him. He decided he must have been moving too fast and lost his footing. After all, he could be pretty clumsy, right?

When Jisung looked up, he saw the beautiful face of the prince in front of him, but like a flash of light he was gone in an instant. Jisung gasped lightly and scrambled back. He was glad Ms. Park didn't catch that, but he was still so embarrassed, apologizing over and over again.

"Aw, how cute," she cooed, giggling a little. She left her desk to assist Jisung, who messily crawled around the floor. He tried to pick everything up by himself, but every time he picked up one paper, it was like another took its place. "It's okay, don't worry, I'll help you," she chuckled out, kneeling next to him on the tile floor.

"S-sorry, sorry," He said after they finally got all of the papers up. He bowed and bit his bottom lip.

"You're okay," she laughed again, he knew she meant no harm, but it only made him feel even more awkward. When they settled down at the desk again, she explained to Jisung the routine that he would have to learn for every time he comes in for work. It was simple things like bringing her coffee, making sure any guests in the lobby had what they needed, or just checking emails. The important job talk eased into a conversation more focused on the blonde-haired male and how well he did for the day.

"You've finished rather quickly. I've never had an assistant like you before, great job today," she complimented, beginning to twist her long, silky hair around her fingers. "I don't wanna keep you in here for too long, you probably have a lady waiting at home for you."

"Actually- I don't," he chuckled awkwardly, looking down at his feet. The moment he said that, he felt the thing that he dreaded the most the entire day. An inescapable warmth that he tried his best to run away from. Of course, it's none other than that dumb, bothersome prince, Hyunjin.

_Oh, great he's back again. Why won't he just go back to hell?_

The poor boy really thought he could lead a normal life for once. Go to school, go to work, then go home with no interference from any supernatural beings. He was getting comfortable, his day was going _so_ well. Even his class period with his teacher he hated most wasn't bad. Jisung wanted nothing more than to tell Hyunjin off for being such a nuisance, that is, if he had enough patience to face him. He was still quite furious with him. Not only was he able to feel the heat of him being near, but he could also feel his actual presence there. The demon wasn't visible, but he was right there in the room with them.

"Oh really? In all of my twenty-three years of living, I would have never thought a charming guy like you would be single."

"Y-yeah well," he began, freezing up feeling someone snaking their hands around his shoulders from behind. He didn't want it to happen, but he couldn't stop his face from reddening. "I don't." He chuckled awkwardly.

"You alright, hun?" The woman asked, smiling upon noticing the sudden flush of the male's skin.

"Yes ma'am, I'm fine. Don't worry." He answered motioning for her to stay where she was, but she was persistent, walking around the desk to him.

"But, you're burning up," Ms. Park insisted, touching a hand to Jisung's cheek, seeming to purposefully caress it. To make matters worse, he felt the demon tighten his grip around his shoulders and kiss his neck on the opposite side from where the woman was. She got up, mumbling an abrupt, "hold on," then walked over to a water dispenser.

The student tensed up, gripping the armrests of the office chair. As soon as the woman turned away, Hyunjin's hands traveled down the boy's body. He thought he could easily handle what was happening by trying not to react, but his condition only worsened. He focused on refraining from making any questionable noises seeing as the kisses on his neck had yet to end. He began feeling drowsy, his eyes got droopy, and he started to lose control of his body and train of thought. His legs seemed to automatically spread a bit wider from the prince's pursuit. The intense warmth was suffocating. He felt like he was floating and he became lightheaded and loopy.

"Here, m-maybe some water will help." She sounded worried as she tried to hand the boy a tiny styrofoam cup of water. However, Jisung only responded with a soft, airy noise seeing as he could barely hear anything his boss was saying to him with how his head was spinning. He started to see two of her, blinking multiple times in an effort to correct his blurring vision.

_Hyunjin, leave me alone. Please._

The boy thought over and over, although it was distorted by the intoxicating sensation that flooded his head and body. Then, all at once, the kisses and effects subsided for a short period of time. Jisung tried his best to take advantage of that moment to try and leave the office as quickly as he could. He stood from the chair, stumbling forward a bit.

"M-Ms. Park, I-" he panted.

"Oh my goodness! Mr. Han are you alright? I can take you to the hospital." She offered, handing the boy his laptop bag.

"No, I just think I need to go home," he nodded.

"Okay, well, get some rest."

"Thanks a lot." He bowed multiple times, before hurrying out the door. The hallway was cooler than the inside of the room, which was refreshing for him as he rushed to the nearest elevator. His relief was ephemeral because the heat returned. Not only that, but the bliss of arousal came with it. Hyunjin wasn't the only one there, he couldn't have been. His body became drowned in phantom touches all over and he loved it, but hated it at the same time.

The intoxicating aura stalked him all the way home, making the journey difficult for him the whole way there. He had to stay cognizant enough to remain on the sidewalk, safely traverse crosswalks, and most importantly, walk in a straight line. Of course, it was difficult since he was being touched everywhere by one of the demons. Hyunjin may have quite literally been breathing down his neck the entire time.

Somehow, Jisung, who was exasperated and still burning up, actually managed to get into his house. His first course of action was rushing to his refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. Arriving in his room, he hurriedly opened his laptop, searching up 'best ways to ward off demons'. The warmth subsided as he looked through different search results. Everything said to use crosses. Jisung knew damn well that this was a stretch, the internet had a bunch of bullshit on it, but he was desperate.

He looked around his new house, he knew he had one somewhere. His mom was crazy religious, so he had to have something laying around. He found a cross of his and hung it on the wall then hung a cross necklace around his neck. It actually wasn't that bad, it was kind of pretty. He walked to the bed and stared at the hideous object on his wall then looked at the gorgeous one around his neck. He started to feel his body heat up again, it wasn't working.

He didn't know what to do. Looking at a picture on his bedside table, he got an idea. The picture was of him and his two closest friends. He quickly pulled out his phone and texted the group chat he had with them.

_'get here now. Bring a shit ton of crosses, we're warding off demons today.'_

He texted so fast that he was sure there were typos, but as soon as it was sent, he was pinned against his bed, the touches all over him again. He tried to press his legs together to subdue the pressure in his stomach, but they were pulled apart again and there he was, the prince himself. He appeared when the boy blinked. Jisung gasped at the sight of him. He was so beautiful, but the blonde was pissed at him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Jisung asked quietly, watching as the prince moved in between his legs and looked him directly in his eyes. The prince didn't say a word and instead just stared. The blonde wondered how much time had passed since he texted Chan and Rowoon. He wondered if Hyunjin knew that they were on the way, if they even were.

Jisung felt Hyunjin's hand moving a bit too far down, he didn't feel like messing around with him because he was furious. He just decided to keep Hyunjin occupied with something else, kissing his lips lightly at first because he was disgusted by him no matter how hot he was.

_How could he lie about something so damn serious?_

It didn't matter that he was utterly vexed by him, he had to sell it. So, he deepened his kiss with the demon, wrapping his legs around Hyunjin and drinking him like he was a fine wine. Their lips moved in perfect rhythm and their tongues caressed against one another as the kiss became more lewd. Jisung ran his hands through Hyunjin's soft and silky hair. The incubus seemed to be fooled, his hand began palming the blonde through his pants.

Jisung jolted lightly then sheepishly took the demon's hand, interlocking it with his own and continuing to kiss him. Hyunjin didn't have a problem with it, as if he didn't suspect anything. It seemed like forever before the blonde and his prince finally heard the door open; it was times like this that Jisung loved.

He was so happy that he'd given both of his friends a key to his new place. He was right to put so much trust in them. Hyunjin pulled away and gave the boy a look he never thought he'd see. It was a look that was unnerving. The Australian and the ravenette barged into the room, spotting Hyunjin and Jisung entangled in one another.


	14. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝕱𝖔𝖚𝖗𝖙𝖊𝖊𝖓

"The power of Christ compels you!" Chan yelled out, holding up one of the many crosses they brought. The demon huffed in annoyance and rolled his eyes, disappearing into thin air. When he was gone, Rowoon narrowed his eyes and slowly turned his head to look down at the curly-haired boy. He brought his hand up to the back of his head and smacked him. "Ow!" He whimpered, holding his head.

"The power of Christ compels you!" The ravenette mimicked then shook his head. He couldn't help but smile and laugh gently, pushing Chan lightly. The Australian couldn't help but grin at him.

"Well it worked, didn't it?" He shrugged.

"No, you crazy bastard, your idiotic movie reference didn't work, now sit still and look pretty while the grownups talk," Rowoon retorted, watching as Chan playfully pouted.

"I'm older than him," he pointed. He decided to just do what was told instead of dealing with more attitude from the oldest.

"You're so mean," Jisung chuckled, pouting at Chan who simply sat there and looked pretty.

"He knows I love him," Rowoon mumbled, gazing at Chan and giving him a look that only he recognized. Jisung looked between the two and frowned in confusion.

"Is there something going on here? Anything I need to know about?" Jisung raised his eyebrows. The ravenette looked back at him and shook his head.

"That's not what's important right now," he answered, sitting on the bed next to the blonde who sat up to look at him.

"Explain everything to us, start from the top," Chan nodded, waiting for Jisung to start. 

"Don't leave anything out," Rowoon added. The blonde did as told, explaining every single detail from square one. He talked for hours about the different demons and his friends just soaked everything in. They were invested the entire time, asking questions and such to know more about his predicament.

"My back looks crazy," the blonde said, standing up and lifting his shirt. "Some of the marks are even on my stomach," he said, looking up at both of them. Rowoon stood up and walked behind him to study the marks.

"Damn Jisung," Chan widened his eyes, touching his muscular abdomen lightly.

"I know right," the blonde pouted.

"When did you get so damn fit!?" The Australian chuckled, his hand getting slapped away by Rowoon.

"That's not what we're here for!" The ravenette shouted angrily, pouting as Jisung let his shirt drop back over his body.

"The weirdest thing is that... I kinda liked it?" He frowned. "I know, it's gross."

"It's not gross, when Rowoon chokes me–"

"Can we please just get back on topic?" The ravenette interrupted, closing his eyes while Jisung looked between the two of them.

"I don't know what to do, he's just everywhere, it's so annoying. I just need a damn break." 

"Well for some reason, he hates being around Chan," the oldest mused.

"Let's just figure out what the hell to do, I brought a book that I'm learning to decipher. I'm almost done with it," Chan smiled, rummaging around in his box of crosses and pulling a book that looked terrifying as hell out of it. It looked otherworldly.

"What the hell is it made of?" Jisung asked, taking it from him.

"Human skin."

"What!?" The blonde exclaimed, throwing it to the floor.

"Would you calm down!? I was joking, you crazy bastard! This book is thousands of years old!" Chan yelled out angrily.

"Well, what did you expect me to do!?" Jisung whined, sitting on his bed with the other two following, sitting beside him while he typed on his laptop. Chan read through the parts of the book he deciphered. "So what's in this book?" He asked, searching through different links on said incubi.

"Well it's a diary, it belonged to some guy. It's hard to decipher, but I've almost finished, it's just a bit more."

"What does it have in it?" The blonde asked.

"Information on evil, it's very vague, but I thought it would be smart to try and see anyway." The Australian shrugged.

"I can't do this, I'm freaking out," Rowoon mumbled shaking his head.

"Stop that, Rowoon, we have to do this to keep that fuckwad away so that I can have a damn break," Jisung blurted, looking at all of Chan's notes that were in the book on little sticky notes.

"God, you must be mad if you're speaking like that," the curly-haired boy chuckled.

"Yes! Say that name over and over again! Pray to him!" Jisung's voice rose. He was getting angry again just thinking about the prince.

"Okay, you need to chill," the ravenette said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah you sound like you're getting rammed into..."

"What-" Jisung frowned before attacking Chan who was dying of laughter. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"Remember the promise!" Chan yelled out. His words made him stop and recollect himself.

"I just need a break from them, if keeping them away means making my house ugly, then so be it." The blonde watched his friends get up and walk over to the box of crosses. "What are you doing?"

"We're making your house ugly," Rowoon responded, picking up a cross and nail. 

"This is a bit too much though," Jisung stood from the bed and looked into the boxes.

"You're the one that said bring a lot," Rowoon shrugged, grabbing a hammer.

"Hey, hey, don't ruin the wall, just use tacks!" Jisung whined. Rowoon rolled his eyes but still obeyed. They started hanging up the crosses on the wall until it was practically covered. When they all sat down to take a break, Jisung stared at the wall and sighed, sad that he even had to do this. He could feel anger radiating around him, and the warmth surrounding his body, but it wasn't a comforting one. Hyunjin was furious.

"My, my"–Seungmin cooed–"You look mad, my prince, I haven't seen that in a while," the sweet eyed demon furrowed his eyebrows.

"He's getting out of hand already, it's a great job you're doing of keeping our subject in check," Felix huffed out, but Hyunjin didn't respond to him, he kept his back turned to all of them.

"Felix, you might wanna shut up, darling," Seungmin sighed.

"What are we gonna do, your grace?" Jeongin asked, stepping forward, but the prince didn't answer.

"Where is Minho?" Changbin whispered to Jeongin. The young demon responded with a shrug.

"I think he's in the void, stealing again," Felix said aloud. The other demons looked at him, telling him to shut up with just a gaze. They all looked at Hyunjin for his reaction but, again, he didn't give one. He was just staring at Jisung, deeply.

"Take these crosses down, now," the prince ordered, moving over to the wall and taking a cross off of it, using his bare hand. There was a sizzle against his skin as soon as he touched it, but he was unfazed. 

"Y-your grace, your hand- it's burning," Jeongin stuttered. 

"Why are you imbeciles still standing there?" The prince looked between the four of them. The incubi immediately started approaching the holy items as slow as a lion tamer would a lion. Chan frowned in confusion when he noticed smoke coming off of one of the larger crosses that he'd just put up. 

"Uh, guys- am I the only one seeing this?" He asked, pointing to it. The ravenette and blonde both looked away from the book Chan brought and up at the cross. The item quickly burst into flames, falling to the floor. The trio flinched and screamed. 

"What the hell?" Rowoon breathed out, looking to Jisung with widened eyes.

"That's it! I'm sick of this!" Jisung frowned.

"Jisung, calm down, we'll figure something out." The oldest nodded, rubbing his back.

"No"–he shook his head, looking at Rowoon–"because he lied to me and because of it, you were almost doomed to darkness for the rest of eternity!" The blonde panted. Chan hurried over and sat next to the two of them. "I hate him for putting you at risk! I hate myself for even getting you involved! It's my fault!" He exclaimed, finally letting tears run down his cheeks. Rowoon pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly while Chan pouted, just keeping quiet.

"Hey, hey, it's okay... I'm okay," the ravenette voiced, it was soothing, but not enough to calm the panting blonde.

"It's not okay! I killed you" –he paused– "and it's not okay, I can't get that fucking image of you dead in the tub out of my head!" He cried out, pulling on his hair. His mannerisms were frantic, Chan and Rowoon could tell he was on the brink of a panic attack, but they didn't know what to do. They looked at each other and back at Jisung.

"Jisung–" Chan tried.

"I love you too much to let you get hurt again, so he's staying away. I just want him gone- I wish I never did this, I wish I never signed that contract, I wish that I would just find a way to get through this shit like every other fucking person on Earth." The student fiddled with Chan's book, his movents were so shaky and frantic. He finally looked up at Rowoon, the look that was on the blonde's face made the oldest want to hold him to no end. He couldn't because Jisung wouldn't stop moving. "I'm so pathetic and useless I just want... to rest. But I can't." He chuckled, letting his arms drop down, a weak smile on his face. "I fucked up the rest of my eternity because I'm weak..." he mumbled out quietly, finally breaking down and crying again. He sobbed even more when the ravenette pulled him into an embrace.

Jisung's cries filled the absence for what felt like hours. Ravenette swayed with him in his arms while Chan leaned against his back, running his hands up and down his waist to calm and comfort him. He started to retreat back to his tranquil state, his breath faltering.

"What did you see?" The blonde finally spoke out.

"What?" Rowoon asked, pulling away. Chan rested his head on Jisung's shoulder, it seemed like he had almost fallen asleep, even if he was sitting up.

"What did you see when you were gone?" He repeated. "Be honest with me."

"It was really quick," he nodded.

"You don't remember?" Chan asked quietly.

"I do, it's something I could never forget," the ravenette looked between his two friends. "All I saw was darkness at first, with dimmed white orbs all around me, red ones too" –he looked at the ceiling as he thought back to it– "and then there was one really bright light and I felt like I was being saved, it drew me closer." Rowoon smiled just thinking about that wonderful feeling he felt, but that smile soon faded. "But, then it felt like I was being ripped apart and I was back here."

"You were in pain," Chan noted, pouting while he thought about his friend being hurt in any kind of way.

"A lot of pain," he nodded, looking into the curly haired boy's eyes.

"I'm so sorry," the blonde shook his head.

"Hey, Jisung, look at me," Rowoon said, pulling his head up so that he would look at him. "Stop saying that, I'm here with you. Right now I'm here with you, so stop crying and let's put some more of these crosses up," He stated firmly. Jisung nodded as Chan helped wipe his face of tears with his oversized lilac sweater.

"There better not be any of your snot on my sweater," he joked, Jisung laughed with the two of them, they got back to putting the objects on the wall.

"Chan, you should work on finishing that book, it seems like you were getting to the information we need," Rowoon noted.

The entire time the four demons were just staring at the crosses, trying to get them off but their fingers would burn with fire.

"Jesus! I haven't felt this kind of hellfire since I was transitioning!" Felix frowned, holding his hand.

"I remember it vividly..." Jeongin mumbled, touching one of the crosses for a second, getting his finger burned, and whining when pain surged through his entire arm.

"That's because you just got out of torture, babe," the voice of an all too familiar demon mused.

"Minho!" The young demon's frown quickly turned into a large and adorable grin. He seemed to like him.

"Where have you been?" Hyunjin asked him.

"Out" –he shrugged– "but when little Jeongin told me that you 'pissed our subject off', I had to see it," he chuckled, finding it hilarious. He was cocky, of course, because he was the one that Jisung could tolerate the most, and he knew it. Hyunjin looked over to Jeongin and sighed before looking at his sinister demon again.

"You need to help us take these off of the wall, and we need to take that book." The prince said, he wasn't in the mood for dealing with him at all.

"Why?" He shrugged, that smile never leaving his lips.

"He's a bit mad at us if you couldn't tell," Hyunjin stared. The demons surrounding him were invested and, of course, Jeongin had his small notebook and was writing in it. Felix looked at him in confusion then rolled his eyes.

"He's mad at you," Minho quickly retorted, looking the prince down and then back into those daunting eyes of his. Hyunjin tried his best to stay calm, but the little shit was testing his patience. He exhaled slowly, stepping closer to the shorter, making Minho seem so small, he felt that way too. 

"Unless you want my grandfather to be pissed, I suggest you get to working on these crosses," he pointed around.

"I don't give a flaming fuck about your grandfather." He blurted out.

"Say that to his face," Hyunjin raised his eyebrows.

"I said it to yours, you pompous di–" before the demon could even finish he was slammed against the wall by his neck, his back against the biggest cross in the room. It immediately started burning through the demon's clothing. The effects of the collision could be seen by the trio of humans, it made them all jump and watch as more smoke was created near the largest cross hung on the wall.

Hyunjin stared at Minho in his eyes, and pushed him against the cross even more, watching as he struggled to mask his pain. He panted and whined from the burning he started to feel against his skin. All four of the other demons started to become a bit concerned as they watched the struggles of the sinister demon worsen. He was nothing compared to Hyunjin and it was obvious. 

"Minho, apologize!" Jeongin panicked, stepping forward a bit.

"Stubborn bastard," Felix mumbled. Hyunjin tilted his head and pushed him up against it even more.

"Minho," Changbin called out.

"Minho, darling..." Seungmin frowned, stepping towards the two as well, watching as Minho continued to try and force his mouth shut and ultimately fail. It wasn't long before the demon couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry," he strained, barely able to speak because of the hold on his neck. Even with the words that left his lips, Hyunjin didn't let up. "Hyunjin, I'm sorry!" He shut his eyes, unable to look into the prince's. Hyunjin smiled for the first time that day and it was an ominous one.

"I don't wanna hear that name come out of your mouth, I want a different one."

"I'm sorry, master..."

"What a good little kitten you are," the prince smiled, letting him go and scurry away from the object panting. The name that Hyunjin called Minho was so degrading to the demon. It's what he called his little slaves, and to hear it come out of Hyunjin's mouth, it made him feel belittled. "Now get up and do as I say," he ordered, watching as Jeongin and Felix tried taking more of the objects off of the wall with his bare hands. "Use your essence, you halfwits." He narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Right," Felix chuckled out, swinging one of the crosses across the room, making the boys scream again. Changbin, Felix, and Jeongin just started flinging the annoying objects around the room after they became engulfed in flames. Seungmin worked on healing Minho's burn, holding his hand over the wound.

"When the day comes that you are under me squirming and writhing, I want you to be nice and pretty for me, we can't have this atrocious scar on your back now can we?" The sweet eyed demon whispered in Minho's ear. Surprisingly the sinister incubus didn't respond to him and just held on to the wall for support. When he was healed, all of the demons worked together to destroy all of the crosses on the wall. 

This commotion put Chan under pressure to decipher the book, but he moved quickly and got exactly what they needed.

"Guys! Gimme a pin!" He shouted.

"Like, to write with?" Jisung frowned, confusion running through his mind.

"No! Just- gimme a knife, hurry!" He shook his head. Jisung rushed out of the room and brought back what the Australian needed, handing it to him.

"What are you gonna do?" Rowoon asked, sitting next to the curly haired boy and watching as he ripped a necklace out of the book. Sticks bound together by a few strings of twine in the shape of yet another cross were hanging on a string, but there was what looked to be a small star carved into the middle of it. Jisung was getting sick of looking at the shape by that point, but his mind became blurred with worry to even care when he saw Chan take the knife to his hand.

"Woah, woah! What are you doing!?" The blonde asked, stopping Chan before he could continue any further.

"The book said that we need the blood of either a virgin or a holy spirit from what I can understand, it could be wrong," he answered.

"But you're not a virgin," Rowoon mindlessly stated, narrowing his eyes. Jisung frowned yet again and looked between the two.

"Hold on- what? Since when are you not a virgin?" The youngest student asked.

"Well, you don't know, I might be a holy spirit, they don't like me for some reason."

"Not with last night's events, that was very sinful..."

"What are you two talking about!?" Jisung yelled out, causing both of them to look at him.

"That's not the point! We might as well try!" Chan frowned.

"Well, let me do it! I'm a virgin, just give it here," the blonde tried taking the knife.

"No, you're not a virgin, not with what you told us about the one-that-shall-not-be-named and his fingers." The ravenette shook his head.

"Everyone knows fingers don't count!" The student pouted, reaching for the knife again. 

"That only applies if it's your own," Rowoon narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah! I should know I did it all the time and I was still a virgin," Chan shrugged.

"Why do you say was like past tense!? When did you lose your virginity!?" Jisung frowned.

"It doesn't matter," the tallest shook his head. They started fighting over who should spill the blood and were too focused on it to even realize that all of the crosses were burned to a crisp and on the floor.

"Don't fight boys, please," Hyunjin said, smiling at all three of them, his beauty slowly fading as the true beast inside of him started to show. The three boys looked at him and the other demons, all of them morphing into disgusting fiends, except for Jeongin who's skin just turned completely white. The whites of his eyes were black and his irises were glowing a magenta colour. "Why don't you hand the knife to me instead?" He asked, his voice distorted and deep. Jisung, Chan, and Rowoon all screamed their lungs out before dashing to a corner in the room.

"Just do it Chan!" Jisung said, watching as the demons came closer to them rather quickly, their footsteps loud and heavy. Chan slashed his hand, a hiss escaping his lips as he did so. The Australian made sure some of his blood made it onto the star in the middle of the cross before he held it up. Seeing this, the demons moved faster, roars and growls escaping their lips as they rushed forward. 

"Go away!" The curly-haired boy yelled out, closing his eyes as he did. The sound was gone in an instant and there was a loud boom. As soon as the incubi were expelled away, Jisung felt pain everywhere around his body, crying out loudly and balling up. The demons were hurt. Could they all have been connected? If so, Hyunjin never let him know. What else could he have lied about?

The incubi had been expelled to a place that was dark and cold. They all sat up groaning and looking around, everyone except for Hyunjin.

"Fan-fucking-tastic, that stupid glow stick sent us all the way back to hell!" Felix complained. "And we're in the middle of nowhere!" 

"Maybe- maybe I have a map, l-let me check-" Jeongin suggested, trying not to panic.

"Chill out, I know where we are." Minho interrupted. They all looked at Hyunjin for what to do next but his face was bloodied and mangled, worse than the rest of them. The flirtatious demon instantly knelt down next to him, an expression of worry on his face.

"Man, that little shit really fucked him up." The blonde demon mumbled, kneeling down next to him.

"Yeah, well he's basically a human," Minho shrugged. "To think that he was chosen to lead us, look at the fucker now..."

"He's half-human and he still had you crying, that really says something about you doesn't it?" Seungmin said, smiling at Minho sarcastically as all of the demons gathered around the prince.

"Well, technically he didn't get chosen as a prince, I read that he was born to a woman–"

"No one cares what you read, Intern," Felix blurted, not even giving him the time of, wherever they were, to look at him.

"Okay, well no one cares that you're the size of a garden gnome, brat," the younger demon retorted mockingly, making Seungmin burst out into painful laughter. Felix looked at Jeongin in surprise before standing up. He was about to pounce at the youngest, but Minho pushed him back down.

"Calm down, idiot, what do you expect from him when you're constantly on his ass?" The sinister demon narrowed his eyes. The blonde looked from Minho to Jeongin, and back to Hyunjin. All of them went silent for a moment. 

Even if he was unconscious Felix still whispered really quietly when he decided to say, "you sure we can't just leave him here?"

"I'm telling him you said that," Seungmin quickly retorted.

"I- no, I was joking," he stood up, chuckling nervously.

"You can tell that to him when he wakes up, but I'm still gonna tell on you."

"If he wakes up," Changbin mumbled out.

"Well, that stupid fucking bastard banished us to, Luci knows where! And I'm a little bit ticked off."

"I forgive him, he's still a cutie," Seungmin smiled.

"How could you be like this when we don't know where we are?" The masked demon asked, rubbing his head. It was surprising to hear that many words come out of Changbin, especially when he was irritated and hurt.

"Yes! Thank you Changbin! How could you possibly side with that little bastard when our prince is practically dead!?" Felix shouted.

"Felix would you please stop yelling? It feels like my head is going to detonate if you continue on any longer," the voice of the prince said calmly. The demons all halted in every action and looked at him. He was standing up now. Everyone wondered how they didn't hear or see him at all. He looked awful, his cheeks were more sunken in and his hair was a lighter colour, definitely not the pitch black it usually was. His eyes were grey unlike their usual state.

"Hyunjin..." Seungmin pouted.

"Is it just me or does he look like a lost soul?" Jeongin whispered.

"No, it's not just you Jeongin," Hyunjin smiled, but it was weak.

"What happened? You look like shit," Felix noted, raising one of his eyebrows.

"What's new?" Minho mumbled under his breath.

"Why do you look worse than us?" Changbin asked, looking him down.

"Well, there still is that human side of me, I didn't die and transition like you all," he answered.

"So you didn't have to go through years of torture like the rest of us, typical," Minho scoffed.

"I did, I went through more torment than all of you combined," the prince corrected. "My human side has its advantages and disadvantages, I'm either very strong or very weak."

"So you're basically weak as hell right now?" The sinister demon asked. Hyunjin looked at him with those colourless eyes.

"Still stronger than all of you," he reminded, his eyes never leaving the hellish ones.

"Where are we?" Changbin asked, bringing the conversation back to the problem at hand.

"A place that our dear Minho must know all too well," Hyunjin said, looking around in the darkness where there were just translucent people walking around, bright orbs shining within their chests. Some of these orbs were more dimmed than others. They were lost souls, discombobulated and confused, they looked just like Hyunjin.

"We're in the void..." the being with the hellish eyes answered. "In a faction where the demons aren't very fond of me."

"There are demons that are fond of you? This is news to me," Seungmin frowned in confusion. 

"We need to leave, there are others probably on their way because of how loud that tiny bastard was being."

"I'm scared," Jeongin muttered, looking around.

"You should be," he nodded before looking over to the young demon.

"You're not helping," Changbin stated firmly.

"Neither are you, mute bastard." The sinister incubus hissed.

"Don't talk to him like that, prick," Felix stepped forward, glaring at Minho.

"You all fight like you're fifty years old, the only one that gets to act like that is Jeongin and even he's being mature," Seungmin sighed.

"W-we need to get out of here," Jeongin stuttered. Everyone stopped talking when they heard the shushing of their dear prince.

"Shut up, you fools, I hear someone..."


	15. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝕱𝖎𝖋𝖙𝖊𝖊𝖓

"What do you hear?" Felix asked, stepping closer before he too heard footsteps echo across the abyss.

"Hello boys," a voice greeted, one that was unfamiliar to all of the demons except for Minho since his expression turned into one of disgust. There were five males, but they weren't lost souls. They were perfectly lively, all of them beautiful. One of these beings, the one that spoke he stood in the middle. His hair was a bright red and his eyes were dark like Minho's, his frame was slim but toned. 

The entity next to him had innocent eyes that resembled a doe just like Seungmin's, but the smile on his face told a different story. His blonde hair fell over his face in somewhat of a bowl cut, it made him look cute.

Next was one that was stunning, taller than the redhead. A blank expression was on his face, one that was similar to Changbin. His hair was more of an auburn colour and his eyes glistened.

There was another who had black hair and an obnoxious smile on his face that resembled Felix's. 

Lastly, there was one who was absolutely adorable, eyes darting around between each demon just like Jeongin's would.

"Who are they?" Jeongin asked, looking at Changbin who merely shrugged.

"My, my..." Seungmin cooed, biting his lip and staring directly at the redhead. "Minho, you never told me you have such a delicious looking friend."

"We're not friends," the sinister demon shook his head.

"Delicious indeed" –the doe-eyed blonde one agreed, shrugging his shoulder– "but you could never take him like I can." He chuckled, stepping closer to the red-haired entity.

"Who is this?" Seungmin asked, snark in his voice and disgust on his face.

"Someone you can only dream of being," he retorted.

"Yeah, I totally dream of being stuck in darkness all the time, sucking up dimmed out souls for a midnight snack, your afterlife sounds rather exciting." Seungmin scoffed, sarcasm lacing his every word. The blonde stepped forward towards him but was pushed back by the redhead, he seemed to be the leader.

"I don't like him, Taeyong," he pouted.

"He doesn't like you either," Seungmin swiftly responded, glaring at him.

"This is Taeyong, Jungwoo, Sicheng–they usually call him Win–Mark and Jeno..." Minho introduced. Taeyong was the redhead, Jungwoo being the blonde with the bowl cut, Sicheng was the quiet one, Mark was the arrogant looking one, and Jeno was the adorable and young one. "They're one of the most powerful clans in the void, Taeyong owns this faction," Minho explained.

"That's correct, I own this faction and I want you disgusting waste out of here," Taeyong said, his poker face remaining and never changing.

"Funny, because we can't leave," the sinister demon chuckled out, making the redhead raise his slitted eyebrow.

"Why is this?"

"We were expelled from Earth by an angel," Hyunjin finally spoke out, stepping forward, his words made Jeno's face light up with surprise and look through his notepad.

"An angel? Those haven't been seen on Earth since..." 

"Two-hundred BC," Jeongin finished with a proud smile on his face for remembering. The two looked at each other and smiled.

"Who cares? Why are you assholes here?" Mark shrugged.

"We just told you why, bogan," Felix bit back, his accent prevalent with his irritation.

"What?" Mark laughed mockingly, a noise that made the incubi want to end his entire existence within an instant.

"This must be your leader." Jungwoo smiled as he looked at the prince, he turned to Mark and grinned. "Looky, looky, he reminds me of a shriveled mortal." 

"The only thing shriveled is your di-"

"For the love of souls, would you two please stop?" Hyunjin said, interrupting Seungmin from finishing his statement.

"Childish," was the first word that left Sicheng's lips.

"I may not look it, but I'm still a prince so get us out of here and I'll tell the realms of all about you, the word will get to my grandfather rather swiftly." The prince said to the leader of this clan.

"You're not a prince here, your grandfather is also not ruler, your words mean nothing to us," Taeyong retorted. He was stubborn.

"Just give us enough to leave and we'll be out of your processed hair." Minho groaned.

"You lost your right to talk to me when you left our faction! You were exiled and yet you're back with the pretentious scum you left us for," the red-haired entity tilted his head, holding his hand in Minho's face. The small action alone made Minho step back a bit. There was sorrow past the glare he gave Taeyong. The group noticed the look.

"You're not one of us anymore, therefore you get no souls from us, you backstabbing fiend," Jungwoo added on.

"Listen, this is your benefit too, we can't leave without the souls to do so," the prince said, trying his best to negotiate with this guy.

"What do we get out of it?" Jeno asked, stepping forward a bit and looking between the six trespassers.

"Whatever you want," Hyunjin shrugged.

"What if I wanna be a prince?" The blonde asked, an adorable smile on his face. His question made Seungmin laugh and roll his eyes. "Is there something funny?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Very!"

"Say another word and I'm gonna choke the fuck out of you, to the point where you'll be afraid of death," Felix warned.

"That sounds fun," Jungwoo smiled. He felt Taeyong grab his arm, the action made the doe-eyed blonde look into those dark eyes of his, which contrasted against his pale skin.

"Be quiet." The words of the redhead made the flirtatious smile of the demon disappear. Taeyong let his arm go and looked back at Hyunjin.

"Wait a minute you must be that prince- the one they call the antichrist. How cute, a human in the void," Mark chuckled.

"Slow," Felix simply mumbled.

"I'll get my souls one way or another, then we'll be on our way," The prince shrugged.

"Mhm, out of that gorgeous hair of yours," Seungmin flirted.

"If I don't give you the souls you need, your soul will eventually fade away because of that disgusting part of you, am I correct?" Taeyong rose his eyebrows, getting no answer from Hyunjin. This weasel was embarrassing the prince in front of his demons, everyone wondered how he'd handle such disrespect. "I'd be able to take your disciples in any way that I want."

"You can take me right now, I wouldn't complain about it," Seungmin shrugged, staring deep into the demon's eyes.

"He's mine!" Jungwoo whined out, pouncing at the sweet eyed demon. Sicheng caught him and Seungmin smiled deviously at him.

"I'm sure you're tired of our demons bickering, give us souls," Hyunjin ordered firmly, waiting for them to comply.

"The problem could easily be resolved if his voice box is removed, then he wouldn't be able to say any words to Jungwoo here."

"Give us the souls or we will take them as we please."

"I dare you to try," Taeyong challenged, stepping forward. Hyunjin just stared at him and the prince's disciples all stood by him, even Minho, waiting for his next move. The prince looked at Seungmin and immediately the sweet eyed demon knew how this was gonna go. The lead incubus grabbed the redhead by his neck, forcefully pushing him to the floor. As soon as the ruler of the ninth moved, Seungmin ignited the blonde in front of him in flames, sending him flying back into the darkness.

"Damn, it felt good to do that!" Seungmin yelled out. 

"How does hellfire taste!?" Jeongin yelled out, high-fiving the flirtatious incubus giving the flirtatious demon high-five. After that the five disciples stood in front of Hyunjin, protecting him from the remaining three demons who looked defensive but ultimately surrendered. All they could do was watch as their leader kicked, screamed, whimpered, and whined while the souls within him were being ripped away. They looked hurt seeing it. It was a different expression to see on a demon's face. Hyunjin's liveliness was coming back to him the more he kept his hand wrapped around the struggling weasel's neck and deep inside of his chest.

Taeyong's hair started losing its colour, as well as his dark eyes. His cheeks slowly became sunken in, more than they already were. Finally, Hyunjin pulled away from him, tossing him back to the remaining three. They kneeled next to their leader, immediately starting to transfer souls from themselves to him. Minho stared at them, he was standing in the middle of the shield until Hyunjin finally stepped forward. Stretching out his arms and cracking his neck, sighing in relief with an unnerving smile on his face.

"I'm a prince everywhere I go, I'm superior to you or any scum in this dark and poor place" –he paused– "so as you recover from this loss I want you to remember who you work for, no matter what realm you're in, no matter how much essence I have."

"He's pretty, let us keep him Hyunjin, I have so many fun games I wanna play with him!" Seungmin pouted. The prince looked at Mark, Jeno, and Sicheng; the looks on their faces caused a certain sympathy within him. They were the broken demons of hell, he was sure that they'd learned their lesson. 

"No, no Seungmin. he's needed here, there's a certain equilibrium that needs to be kept here," Hyunjin answered. "He knows what he's doing, but if he is to ever disrespect me again I'll leave him with less than just one soul." 

Seungmin, Felix, and Minho started collecting souls as they pleased, while Changbin and Jeongin kept their distance as they watched the three care for their leader.

"They care about him," Jeongin noted, looking at them in sorrow.

"They're not really demons," Changbin retorted.

"Does Hyunjin care about us like that?" The young demon asked, turning to the masked one.

"I doubt it."

"Does Felix care about you like that?"

"No."

"What happened between you two?" he questioned again, narrowing his eyes.

"You two, stop talking and come on, I don't wanna stay in this place any longer." Felix scolded, watching as the two obeyed and went searching for their desired souls.


	16. 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝕾𝖎𝖝𝖙𝖊𝖊𝖓

"Maybe... maybe we just steal his soul, kill him, then dump him in a ditch," Felix suggested, the rest of the demons staring into space while they sat in Hyunjin's office.

"Nah, can't steal souls from living beings, it'd be toxic to us," Minho shook his head, trying his best to think.

"He wouldn't be living if we killed him," he shrugged. "If we kill him, his soul will go to hell anyway, so why not?"

"Then we wouldn't get any of his grace, that wouldn't benefit us at all."

"What if we try to seduce him? I can use some of my special delicious treats," Seungmin proposed, trying his best to pitch in.

"No, the effects would wear off eventually, then we'd be back at square one." Hyunjin shook his head, continuously clicking a pen. Jeongin sat on the couch in the corner, bouncing his leg and biting his nails. He wasn't trying to be irritating, he was more anxious than anything, yet Minho stared at him like he'd just murdered his cat.

"Stop," The hellish eyed demon demanded. Jeongin stopped biting his nails just to talk back.

"Why?" He asked him, narrowing his eyes.

"Because I said so," Minho responded back. The two were just in their own world, whispering to one another.

"I don't listen to you," Jeongin replied with a frown before sticking his tongue out. It was so quick that Jeongin barely saw when Minho straddled him and started choking him out. All he saw was black and all he felt was pain and a loss of breath.

"Minho!" Felix yelled out.

"Minho, remove yourself from the intern, please?" Hyunjin said, it was nowhere near being a question, but a demand, one that the sinister demon didn't even consider following since he continued choking the young incubus.

"I don't know, maybe we can have them stay like that for a bit longer, it's kinda hot," Seungmin grinned, biting his lip.

"You think everything's hot," Felix rolled his eyes and pulled Minho off of the cute demon.

"Little shit," he glared at Jeongin as he stood back up on his feet. After that, they all resumed stressing over what to do about Jisung. They even got into another argument where Felix was about to attack Seungmin.

"I have something..." Changbin said, lowly, but loud enough for the blonde demon to hear.

"Speak louder, no one can hear you," Felix told him.

"I-I have an idea, why don't we just apologise?" He asked, still meek and quiet.

"Are you kidding me? We're demons, that's a stupid–"

"That's actually not a bad idea," the prince voiced, nodding his head. Felix widened his eyes and looked at Changbin then Hyunjin again.

"Guys! I have an even better idea!" The blonde said, widening eyes and everything.

"What?" Jeongin asked aloud, genuinely excited for what the obnoxious demon had to say.

"Why don't we just apologise?" Felix said, making all of his colleagues groan.

"It's a start at least, we just gotta figure out how," Minho muttered, leaning against the wall with his arms folded, looking between them and seeming a bit agitated.

"You look hot," Seungmin commented. It was random and no one else heard it but Minho and Jeongin. The young demon just frowned in confusion and looked around to see if anyone else heard the sudden remark. The sweet eyed incubus moved over to where Minho was with a warm grin on his face.

"Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood," the one with the hellish eyes mumbled, holding his hand up to keep him away.

"You sure were in the mood this morning," he shrugged. His intentions were prevalent, he was obviously just trying to rile Minho up because he was bored and that was the only thing to do. Jeongin widened his eyes from the flirtatious demon's statement, but he turned straight ahead and pretended like he wasn't listening, although that's exactly what Seungmin wanted.

"Stop being annoying," Minho frowned, pushing up against the wall as the other moved closer. It became harder and harder for Jeongin to keep his eyes off the pair.

"Why can't you just use me however you want? I'd let you," he shrugged.

"Because you're all used up." To that statement, Jeongin widened his eyes and put his hand over his mouth.

"Am not!" Seungmin pouted, only acting as if he were offended. He tried moving closer to kiss the sinister incubus, but he was shoved away and onto the floor, which made a loud thump. All of the others looked between the two in confusion.

"I'm on the brink of sending all of you simple-minded scum to Mr. Wang," Hyunjin finally said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. His sentence caused such ruckus in the small office.

"Why do we have to go!? It's those two crazy bastards being loud with each other!" Felix frowned.

"Seungmin was the one that came on to me!" Minho retorted, gesturing over to the demon with the adorable eyes who was standing up.

"He comes on to everyone!" The blonde said, turning to him.

"Why do I have to go back to Mr. Wang, I've only just left..." Jeongin pouted, a look that made everyone in the room shrivel up inside, everyone except for Hyunjin.

"None of you have contributed to solving our current problem! Only Changbin has! I don't need your bickering! I need results!"

"This is your fault! Why should we have to do the work for you!?" Minho yelled back. Hyunjin stood from the seat and walked over to him, his disobedient disciple stepping.

"I will skin you alive, you worthless troglodyte fiend," he whispered firmly, a low growl to his voice. "Stop talking to me like we're the same!" He shouted, making the hellish-eyed intern and Jeongin flinch. "I am not one of those broken demons in that disgusting abyss, and I am not one of these half-witted rodents" –he continued staring into the sinister demon's eyes, who seemed to be unphased– "I am your prince and you will treat me like one!" He shouted, watching as the sinister demon flinched under his gaze.

He stared at him into those hellish eyes for a moment. They'd never really seen Hyunjin lose himself as much as he did with Minho, but recently he'd been getting even angrier with him. The prince stepped away from him, slowly strolling back over to his desk with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm calling Mr. Wang, you guys better find out what to do before he gets here," The prince suggested, sitting in the chair. He sounded calm, but everyone knew he was angry as hell.

"Hey, look we're sorry, alright? We'll come up with something," Seungmin mumbled, nodding his head.

"Please Hyunjin, we'll work harder," Jeongin furrowed his eyebrows in fear.

"Then I guess you'd better work hard and fast because he's on his way, only a few contracts left to sign. Luckily today isn't such a busy day," the prince shrugged nonchalantly. He didn't care about their pleas. "The only one here who doesn't have to worry about the crazy bastard is our dear Changbinnie."

"What if we do something for him as an apology?" Jeongin shrugged, straining his brain to come up with anything he could.

"Like?" Hyunjin asked, tilting his head.

"Well, something to do with someone important. His friends are fine so we don't need to do anything for them, but what about his mom?" He shrugged, trying his best. He was satisfied when he saw the prince's expression soften.

"Do something for his mother, that sounds good, come over here, you too Changbin." The prince gestured to a spot beside his desk and watched as they did what was told and stood next to it. "You three better get to thinking, he's arriving any minute now."

"Uhm... well we can't quite heal her now since that's too big of a price, so that's something eliminated," Seungmin shrugged.

"State the obvious why don't you?" Felix grumbled.

"Well I don't hear you coming up with anything," he glared at him, the innocence in his eyes turning into pure rage.

"Let's move her to a different hospital, a really nice and luxurious one," Minho added.

"Good," Hyunjin nodded, waving his hand. Minho walked over to him and that's when Seungmin and Felix started to really feel nervous.

"Is there anything else? If not, it's looking down for you two," the prince smirked.

"Hyunjin!" Seungmin whined out with a pout on his face, tapping his leg and panting lightly.

"I don't want to hear any of your whining, if you don't have any further ideas then sit down, and wait for Mr. Wang to arrive," Hyunjin shrugged.

"A ticket! Get him a ticket to go see his mom! He'll love it!" Seungmin smiled, clapping his hands together.

"Great, I think that'll be all we need," the prince sneered, standing up from his seat as the sweet eyed demon trotted over to the group. There was then a whoosh of air behind Felix and there stood a beautiful demon. He was stunning and a few inches taller than the blonde. His hair was mahogany and he was obviously muscular since his chest, which peaked out from under his black and leather suit jacket, was rather defined.

"Hyunjin! It's great to see you!" He greeted, walking over to the prince and hugging him. "Seungmin, long time no see," he chuckled, looking the demon down. "You're very pretty now," he nodded, and for the first time Seungmin looked immensely nervous.

"Thank you," he chuckled anxiously, watching as he walked to the demons next to him. The pretty incubus let out a shaky breath, making sure to keep it as quiet as possible.

"Minho, Changbin... you guys look great," he mused, placing his veiny hands on their shoulders. Next, the entity looked at Jeongin. "Jeongin... how are you, little pup?" He asked, his tone completely different from when he was talking to the others.

"I'm okay, better, I'm working really hard," the young demon responded, nodding his head frantically.

"You see, Jeongin had it a bit harder than the rest of you, except for our dear prince of course"–he chuckled–"he had to go through all of us to get to where he is now..." Mr. Wang informed. The male turned to Felix and looked him down. "I don't think I've had that one," he pointed.

"No, he was with Bam," Hyunjin shook his head.

"Arrogant bastard," The man rolled his eyes just thinking about the mentioned demon.

"Yes, well I suppose that's where dear Felix here gets it from."

"What am I here for?"

"Well, we've run into a little predicament with our subject and we were just trying to solve it. My dear disciples were getting off track, so I told them that whoever didn't give me something to work with, would have a fun time with you." Hyunjin explained. "It just so happens that Felix didn't give me anything, and you two haven't met, so this will be perfect. I hope the little shit makes a good impression."

"What's the predicament?" The man asked.

"Confidential..."

"Oohh, Jinyoung wouldn't like that," Mr. Wang smiled, narrowing his eyes.

"Jinyoung isn't here..."

"That's right, he's working with that other one... what was his name again?"

"Yugyeom..." Hyunjin answered.

"Ah, yes, Yugyeom. I heard he's a lot to deal with."

"That was fifty years ago, Jackson..." the prince sighed. "Jinyoung isn't in this business anymore."

"Ah yes, that's right..." he chuckled. "The guy's constantly moving businesses, I guess we can talk about that later," He huffed, turning to Felix again with a bright smile on his face. "I suppose I'm taking him."

"That's correct," Hyunjin nodded.

"Hyunjin, I-I can redeem myself, I promise, give me any task and I'll complete it with no problem!" Felix pleaded.

"I gave you a task, 'come up with something to help us with our flower', you failed on completing said task."

"But I tried, does that count for nothing?" He whined out, stepping forward.

"No, it counts for _absolutely_ nothing, because trying is not going to get us anywhere. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun getting my name carved into your back," Hyunjin grinned devilishly.

"Please your grace! I can't go back there!" Felix dropped to his knees, bowing to him and staying there.

"It looks like you can since you are."

"Please, Hyunjin," the blonde pleaded before hearing a snap. There were shackles around his wrists when he looked up at Hyunjin.

"We'll see you tomorrow, darling," the prince said, waving his hand as Jackson and Felix both disappeared within an instant. It was completely quiet after that. "I suppose we should go through with this plan then."

At the exact same time, Jisung was laying in his bed, cuddling with Chan and Rowoon. They were trying their best to comfort him, but it seemed to be useless. Rowoon was hugging Jisung tightly and Chan was hugging the boys waist, almost about to fall asleep again.

"Does it still hurt?" The ravenette asked.

"Yeah, but not as much. I'm pretty sure it's just sore from how painful it was before," Jisung said, breathing lightly and slowly running his hand through the Australian's hair to soothe him to sleep, watching as his curls wrapped around his fingers.

"And you have no idea what it could be?"

"Well, it happened when Chan did... whatever he did."

"Do you think you guys are connected?" Rowoon shifted a bit, but carefully as to not startle the boy in between them.

"We have to be... it was a pain like no other, it felt like I was being–"

"Ripped apart?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Jisung nodded.

"Could you ever forgive him?"

"I don't know, my mom is hanging on by a thread, but I feel like I'd be doing wrong by you."

"I think you should," Rowoon shrugged, speaking quietly once he saw that Chan was asleep.

"Wow... you of all people saying that?" Jisung chuckled.

"I mean- let's just think for a moment, how do you feel when he's not around?"

"Alone... empty... hurt," the blonde listed.

"What about right now?"

"Even though I feel really sore right now, there was a really strong pain that I went through for a while when it all happened. And I feel a bit cold now, dark, like there's something missing." The boy answered.

"Maybe he left out a lot more than you think. Instead of avoiding him, I feel like you should be around him If anything," Rowoon suggested.

"I don't get it..."

"You guys are connected, being away from each other for too long hurts you, especially when there's something wrong." The larger student said, like he was stating the obvious.

"How do you know?"

"Context clues, just connect the dots."

"So forgive him?" Jisung asked.

"You've already signed the contract, there's no use in blocking him away if it hurts you more than it helps. He's here to grant you wishes and dick you down," Rowoon mused, placing his hand over his own mouth and smiling as Jisung slapped his arm lightly.

"He's also claiming my soul for hell, don't forget that part," he sighed.

"Just think about it all, I'm sure you'll make the right decision."

Jisung did just that the next day. While getting dressed, the only thing on his mind was Hyunjin, the one who'd almost doomed Rowoon to an abyss for the rest of eternity. He couldn't even believe the older student suggested forgiving the prince, then again, he was always one to think about things logically a lot. If Jisung and the demons were connected by soul, then that was only another thing the prince had lied about, and that may have not even been all. That was all that was on his mind when he left for class that day, so he was in a pretty bad mood when he arrived.

It hurt a bit just to walk because of the _gifts_ Minho left him on his back and thighs and such. It especially pained him to sit down, which is why he was so pissed when he felt his phone ring in his pocket as soon as he did. Jisung let out an annoyed sigh when he pulled the device out, he was ready to hang up, but as soon as he saw the caller ID he shot up from his seat and rushed out of the lecture room.

"Mom?" He mumbled, his eyes darting around.

"Hey sweetheart," a familiar and tranquil, female voice spoke. This voice was so beautiful, it was one that the blonde missed.

"You're able to talk to me?" Jisung asked, blinking frantically and trying to see if he was finally going crazy.

"Yes, my little goofball," the woman chuckled softly.

"Oh my god I miss you so much, m-mom you have no idea," the student's voice trembled. He tried his best not to burst into tears.

"I miss you too," she replied. "I can't believe you had me moved to such a nice place, my baby must be doing so much better," she chuckled out. She sounded so proud, but it only made Jisung feel worse about himself.

_I can't believe that old dump wouldn't allow her to call her own son. I swear, that place is full of disgusting, money-hungry bastards._

"It's so great to hear your voice again." Jisung voiced, heartfelt.

"I bet it's nowhere compared to how I feel hearing yours," She replied, he could just hear the smile in her tone. "I'm so excited that I'll get to see your face soon, I've been hearing a lot from the doctor and nurses and such" –she paused for a bit– "I honestly thought you were having a bit of a hard time taking care of yourself, I didn't think you'd be able to come up with the funds to be able to visit me."

"Visit you? I-I am?"

_How the hell- wait, could it have been_ _..._

Jisung was confused, it was apparent by the way that his expression changed so suddenly. He stuck his hand in his pocket as he paced around, feeling a little piece of paper in there as he did. He pulled the paper out and saw that it was a train ticket to a place he didn't recognize.

"I am- Yeah! Can't wait to see you, mom," Jisung said, going along with it and trying his best to mask his confusion.

"Me neither! I swear, you're still my silly little squirrel."

" _Mom_..." he whined, obviously annoyed by the name.

"I know, you hate that name," she chuckled. "Well, sweetheart, I'm afraid I have to go, it's time for the nurses to run tests and such. I love you Jisung."

"I love you too mom, bye," he mumbled, hanging up the phone. Although he was confused, he was happy. He'd smiled more than he had in the past few weeks just from that short little phone call. He was still confused though, how could this have happened without him knowing?

He knew for a fact he didn't spend any money to get his mother to such a luxurious place, he didn't have that kind of money at all. At least he thought he didn't. Jisung pulled his phone out of his pocket and decided to check where things were with his bank account, he had to be in a bad place after spending so much. When the blonde opened up his account, he found that he wasn't at all in any kind of trouble.

Jisung had as much as seven thousand. Seeing such numbers made him almost choke on his own breath. Connecting the dots, Jisung had an idea of what it could have been, he just didn't know who.

The moment he put his hand on the knob of the door to the lecture room, he felt a small and sudden breeze brush against the back of his neck. He flinched and turned around quickly to see no one there. Scanning his surroundings a bit, he just barely spotted someone walking around the corner in the direction leading to the restrooms. The figure looked a bit familiar and he could feel a certain aura that he recognized.

The aura grew stronger as he neared the restroom, whispers coming from behind the door that enticed Jisung to enter. He went in and closed the door behind him and it was dark. He was going to feel around for the light switch, but he didn't when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist from behind.

"Hello darling..."

_Hyunjin, I should've known..._

"You should thank me, flower." The irritating being said, sounding more like an order than a suggestion.

"So it was you?"

"Yes it was, you should be grateful because I don't do favors often," he whispered in his ear. "I guess this means you have to forgive me." Jisung turned around and stared into two red eyes. It scared him, but he was still a bit irritated with the pompous dick that owned his soul.

"I'm glad you did this and all, but I'm not gonna thank you until you explain everything you left out when you fucking pressured me into signing that stupid contract," the blonde said, stumbling over to the light switch and slapping it on. Hyunjin scoffed as he finally saw Jisung's beautiful little face, contorted into an expression of annoyance. "I'm waiting..."

"You truly are a unique bloom, no human has ever had the dignity and courage to speak to me in such a manner," the demon said, stepping closer to the blonde who didn't move or flinch at all. Surprisingly, his annoyance remained. Although it may not have seemed like it, Jisung was terrified, but he wasn't gonna move or budge until he got what he wanted out of the incubus.

"This one does, so what's the deal, what else was on that contract?" Jisung asked, dropping his hands by his side. Hyunjin finally sighed in defeat and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Well, I'm sure you would've figured this out by now, but our souls are connected. Whatever happens to mine, happens to yours," he explained. At that, Jisung scoffed out, shaking his head. "It's why you've been feeling so horrible lately, one reason is because of what your little friend did to me and my colleagues. Because they were hurt, I was too and it weakened me. With their pain added on to mine it harmed you just as it did me..."

"And then my pain was added back onto you, so it was a paradox, which made us both feel worse."

"You're smarter than most humans," he complimented.

"You're definitely not..." he mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" The prince frowned.

"What else did you leave out?"

"When things get a bit more serious, a bit of your soul will get stripped away, it will hurt..."

"You literally said _you_ wouldn't hurt me!" Jisung shouted.

"I'm not, the realms of hell are."

"Seriously, this guy..." the blonde chuckled out in disbelief.

"But, your mother is safe and in the hands of wonderful doctors now, you get to see her for her final months." Hyunjin nodded. Jisung just thought about it, he did get to see her and it was because of him. "I've booked you a suite in a hotel near the hospital, you'll be staying with your mother for a short while, no need to worry about classes and work..."

"Thank you!" Jisung finally said, hugging Hyunjin after hearing all that he'd done.

"Don't worry about any payment, flower. Enjoy the time with your mother while you still have it. You'll leave in a few days," Hyunjin nodded, hugging the blonde back and trapping him in that comforting warmth once more.


End file.
